PS: Vivio
by Satashi
Summary: A story of two girls struggling in life, Overcoming hardships, and finding hope in each other. Vivio, working as an adult entertainer after her parents' death, tries to find the meaning of love and get her life together.
1. Chapter 1

Author's notes:

This story is rated "M" for a reason. It has mature themes, and adult situations. I will be clear right now, though, that there will be no graphic sex scenes. If you're looking for a lemon, you won't find it here. This story is about how Vivio lives her life, as well as gives a clear notice on Syn, a character I always use alongside Vivio. An interesting thing about this story is that it is already completed at the time of posting the first chapter. Which means that for those of you reading this as it comes out, you can be guaranteed a new chapter every two to three days. Why not post all at once? Well, I wrote this as a series of short parts (60 total) on the AnimeSuki forums over the span of a few months. I gathered them together and am currently in the process of proofreading. I also want to give people time to read and comment/review. Since this story is so different from everything else, I'm really looking forward to what people have to say. I do realize that this story isn't for everyone, and I respect that. For the people who will consider it, I ask that you read a few chapters before passing judgment. Despite the name, this story is not about Vivio having sex. It is about how she struggles in life, meets someone who's interested in her, and overcoming her past. Yes, there are adult moments, but they are not the focus of the story. The characters are. With that said, I truly hope you enjoy one of my favorite works that I have written.

* * *

"And cut!" The director called out, pleased. "That'll do it! Thanks for your work!"

A few calls of 'nice job!' or 'good show!' rang out as the few people on the set started wrapping up. I was given a robe to cover my body by an assistant, who also complimented me on another well done job. I smiled at them and made my way to my dressing room. 'Vivio Takamachi' was written on a star on the door and the cool air inside made me sigh out pleasantly. I removed my robe and made my way to the small section that was boxed off with glass and had a small shower head above it. The water rushed over my body and I began to lather my luffa to wash away the sweat clinging to me and my hair.

My life wasn't what I though it to be. Growing up, I had always expected to be some type of mage, to fight alongside my mothers and protect people... Now...after that incident...

I shook my head to clear it. There was no point in looking into the past. I was twenty two now, and my mothers are in heaven. I had made it on my own for several years now and despite what some people think, being a porn star wasn't as bad as it's made out to be. I was getting famous and was paid good money for just one shoot. I worked for a company that gave me full benefits as well as a paycheck for a few hours of work that rivaled an average person's weekly salary. Still, sometimes I reflected back on everything that I had done. At first, I was just desperate. I lost my military benefits when I turned eighteen, and I couldn't seem to find a job. I was hungry, starving actually, but too proud to live off my parents' friends. Odd how that pride made me where I am now. It was harmless at first, just a few photos for a lingerie magazine, and then I received a letter for an interview as a model. I took it for the money, and gradually showed more skin before I was scouted by this company.

"Vivio, the hottest thing to happen to adult films," they had proclaimed. I was flattered and shocked and scared all at the same time... The first film made me cry at night, ashamed that I sold my virginity for money... But I needed food, I needed rent, and no one knew about what I had done. The second scene was worse and I actually threw up that night. Lying in bed, hugging myself, crying how I shamed my mothers...

Then the third scene, the fourth, the fifth... I became used to it, and people started to get to know me. I wasn't like the bimbos that walked around sometimes, and I actually made friends. They comforted me, and explained things to me. I was treated with respect, and not like some slut. Actually, I became really good friends with a few of them, and I no longer felt ashamed at what I was doing. It was a job, and the producers were respectable. My list of "will dos" was small and simple, and my first feature video was very tasteful, as it had a real story and only one sex scene.

It sold out and pulled a record for most sells. I released a sequel, which also was well done, and broke my own record for that one. From then on out, I was a "star" and not just "an employee". I was making it on my own, and I didn't think my mothers would be ashamed of me, even if I was an adult entertainer. I did my best, and work didn't reflect my personal life. I was very reserved with myself and didn't even show off my stomach when dressing casually. I had a modeling job on the side, also released by this very well respected company. In fact, I might even be getting a contract to be a regular in it. Also I was sought out to appear at certain clubs, both public and private. My life was pretty good, and I was proud of myself for being able to go from the shattered little girl that I was to a mature adult living her life.

I think my mothers would be proud that I never gave up hope.

**PornStar!Vivio  
By:  
Satashi**

Vivio laughed at the joke that was just told and shook her head in an amused manner. Her friends were all drunk and were currently having a contest to see who could eat the most hot wings in a row without drinking anything. As to not get caught up in the contest herself, the girl excused herself from the table and walked to the bar of the nightclub. She sat next to a blue haired girl and ordered a strawberry daiquiri to sip on while the harder stuff settled in her stomach.

"Hey," The girl spoke to her after a few moments. "What brings a pretty little thing like you here?"

Vivio looked to the side and grinned, slightly tipsy, at the mis-matched eyes looking at her. One red, one blue, the Heterochromia was pronounced fully. "Are you hitting on me?"

"Yup." The woman propped her cheek up on her palm and looked at Vivio with an amused smile. It was obvious she was crossing onto the drunk side but the cheerful expression on her face made Vivio stay at her seat.

"I'm celebrating a new DVD release," Vivio answered the first question asked of her.

"Oh? Favorite movie come out?" A smile came paired with a giggle. "I'm Syn, by the way."

"Vivio," she introduced herself. "And no, I work for a company that just finished one. It should be on the market in a few weeks."

"Hmmmmm," Syn hummed while chewing on this information. "Better than me."

"What do you do?"

Syn suddenly looked a little sad and crossed her arms on the bar before resting her chin on them. "I got fired today."

"Oh, I'm sorry..."

The blue haired one closed her eyes. "My boss was hitting on me earlier and I turned him down... A few days later I'm fired for something so stupid it doesn't even make sense..."

"I see..." Vivio felt sad for the girl sitting next to her. _'Such a pretty little thing too... No wonder she's drowning her woes._'

"...and I don' know how I'm going to pay my bills," Syn was still talking, eyes lightly glazed. "I'm already a month behind on my rent...." She looked up as the bartender came to her, giving her a questioning look asking if she wanted another glass or not.

Vivio took the bottle the man was holding and filled up Syn's small glass with it. "Go ahead, it's on me."

"...Thanks." She took a drink and gave it an appreciative look. "You said your name was Vivio?"

"Mmmhn."

"Pretty name." Syn turned to face her once more. "Want to talk for a while?"

"Sure." The blond nodded and poured herself a glass as well, tapping it to her new friend's before each drank it down. Once the liquid settled a moment the two started talking, only stopping so the star could wave to her friends when they finally called it a night. One hour passed, then another, and finally she realized that while they were conversing the bar had pretty much emptied out. "So," Vivio spoke sleepily, barely keeping herself up anymore. "What.... What now?...Syn?" She looked at her new friend, who was apparently too drunk to even speak anymore. The blond tried to stand up but quickly sat back down. "Ugh..." Looking at the bartender, she reluctantly requested the obvious. "Cab?"

"Coming up," He told her, pleased to help out the customer that spent so much money that night. "Can you pay your tab tonight, Eyes?"

Vivio groaned. "Can I just give you part? Bills coming up." She tried desperately to think of how much she could part with. "Will forty be okay for now?"

"Sure," He waited patiently for the slow moving girl to give him the bills. "Thank you."

Vivio tried to speak with her new friend again. "Oi... Wake up." No sound came to her besides steady breathing. "For the love of..." The handful of minutes that passed while waiting for the cab gave her no luck with the sleeping new friend. "I can't just leave her...."

Struggling to stand, she tried to pull Syn onto her back but ended up collapsing herself. Too weak to move, she allowed the bartender to help her to her feet and assisted in stumbling to the cab, where Vivio gave her address.

After laying down for almost fifteen minutes, Vivio found the strength in herself to not only pay for the ride but also to haul the still sleeping girl to the elevator where they leaned against the wall. The floors went by slowly and she weakly dragged the girl to her apartment. Depositing Syn onto the couch consisted of tripping and luckily making it in time. Now free of the burden, the drunken girl stumbled to her bedroom and fell onto the blankets, closing her eyes and going to sleep almost immediately.

* * *

When the morning light came, Syn awoke reluctantly and pushed herself up from the couch. "Wha... where am I?"

"My apartment." Vivio said lightly from the kitchen. "You passed out last night and I didn't feel comfortable leaving you on the floor at the bar... here," She bent over and gave the girl a glass of water and some medicine. "Don't drink more than you need or you'll get sick."

"Um... Thank you." Syn took the pills and swallowed them. "God this is so embarrassing..."

"Really, I don't mind. I think it's an amusing way to meet someone." Vivio went back to the kitchen and started messing around. "Would you like some breakfast?"

"I... I couldn't-"

"Relax," Vivio was amused at her. "Really, I'd like to cook for you. I haven't had company over in ages."

"...Thank you." Syn sat properly and took another gulp of water before sitting the glass down and looking around the room. A simple apartment with a living room going immediately from the front door with a small kitchen across from it. From there a small room held a washer and dryer. A bathroom door was on the wall, followed by another one a short ways off where she assumed the bedroom was. Several pictures littered the walls, showing the girl and her friends. One in a special looking frame caught Syn's attention and she walked over to it. "Your family?" She asked curiously.

Vivio looked over at the image and nodded even though the girl had her back towards her. "Yes."

Syn looked at the people with interest. A blue haired girl, a red head boy, a pink haired girl, a blond, and two brunettes all smiled around a younger version of Vivio. "I see... you visit often? You all look so happy."

Vivio slowed her cooking lightly before picking back up. "My parents are gone... I haven't seen the others in years."

"...I see, I'm sorry." Syn, for once, felt as if she had opened her mouth and inserted her foot.

"It's okay, I have lots of friends at work."

"Oh? Should you leave soon? Will you be late?"

"I'm not working today." Vivio told her lightly. "I won't be due in for another two weeks or so."

"Interesting, what do you do?"

"I'm... in acting." Vivio smiled, realizing that last night must still be blurred for the girl. " Do you like your eggs sunny side up or scrambled?"

"Scrambled." Syn walked over to her and watched. "... Can I help?"

"Get the milk out?" Vivio felt a small grin tug at her lips. 'I _can't remember the last time I had someone over... I like not being alone._'

After eating their fill the two girls did the dishes together, much to Syn's insistence. Once done and dried, Vivio finally stated the obvious. "I guess we should go pick up our cars from the bar."

"Yeah," Syn agreed lightly while frantically patting her pockets to see if she had her keys.

"No purse?" Vivio asked while getting her own and putting it over her shoulder. "I didn't see you with one so I didn't take one with us..."

"I don't carry one, gets in the way." Syn found her keys and cell phone in the same pocket, pulling them out to show her friend that she was ready.

"Hm," Vivio hummed to herself and went to her door, holding it open for her guest. "Can I get your number? It'd be good to have a new friend."

"Sure," The two swapped phones on the way to the elevator and entered them in as they went down. "This is a rather nice apartment complex compared to mine." Syn looked around after she got her own phone back and pocketed it once more. "I live... well I can't really compare it to here... where are we?"

Vivio laughed to herself as they went outside into the cooling Fall air. "We're on the north side of town, more to the east."

"I see, I shouldn't be too far..." Her eyes looked around and mind mentally tried to calculate their position while still struggling to ignore the hangover still lingering in the back of her skull. "Ugh, maybe I should put off job hunting until later... but..." She sighed, knowing that she needed a job immediately. "Don't suppose that little acting thing you do needs a spare on the set?"

Vivio had to repress laughter. "No, I don't think you'd really like it. What do you want to do?"

"Honestly?" Syn raised her hand to flag a taxi and this time opened the door for Vivio. "I'll take anything at the moment, but I wouldn't really mind being a chef somewhere."

"I... don't know of any place." Vivio paused to tell the driver where to go and the two talked casually about different places. "You could just buy a newspaper and check the help wanted ads."

"Yeah..." Syn looked away and felt her spirits go down a little. "Um... Can I ask a really embarrassing favor?"

"Yes?"

"Can I... Borrow a dollar to buy a newspaper?"

Vivio could feel pity welling up for the girl in front of her, a small connection being reached as she remembered a time where she was in the same situation. "Yeah, sure... I know exactly what that's like, trust me." She got some money from her purse and gave Syn enough money to get some lunch or dinner as well. At first the extra amount was refused but after only one counter, Syn took it

"I promise I'll pay you back." The bar was reached and Vivio paid the fare before getting out and standing by the blue haired girl. "Thank you, Vivio."

"You're welcome. It was nice meeting you, let's keep in touch okay? I don't really go out that much so I'd like it if we could hang around sometime."

"Yeah, let's do that." Syn nodded at her and the two looked at each other once more before waving lightly and splitting up, going to their own cars.

* * *

Vivio looked over at her cell phone ringing next to her laptop and grinned at the name that was on the small screen. She hadn't heard from Syn in three days and was about to call the girl herself once she was done with her business. "Hello," She greeted into her cell.

"Hi," Syn's casual greeting came back. "What are you up to?"

"Replying to emails," Vivio mused while lightly skimming a letter from one of her fans detailing what they would do to her if they had a night alone.

"Oh? You get a lot?"

"A handful." The blond looked at the number remaining and repressed a sigh to see that it was still over fifty. "It's part of my job. I have to update my web page and answer fan-mail.

"Oh? What's your URL?" Syn sounded interested.

Vivio glanced at the web page and laughed nervously. "It'd rather embarrassing if my friends looked at it..."

"Oh, no problem then." A chuckle made Vivio relax. "Oh, the reason I'm calling: I got a job and have my first paycheck. It's not very much since it's only for half the week, but I'd like to pay you back for everything."

"Oh don't worry about it!" A few clicks deleted some email that she wasn't even going to attempt to reply to. "I did it because I wanted to." She pasted a standard reply to another email from her group of saved responses and clicked the send button. "I'd feel bad if- oh!"

"What?"

"One second please." Vivio read the email again, grinning at the contents. _'A request to buy a private video! Nice, that's an extra two hundred dollars_!' After skimming the email and confirming that she would do it for the person, she gave a price and sent it back. "Tell you what, Syn, I just got some extra money, how about we go get some food? My treat."

"But I want to pay you back!"

A giggle. "Come on, let's celebrate your new job. You can tell me all about it tonight. Please? I am going to scream if I have to sit in front of this monitor anymore."

"Well... Okay, but I'm driving. I'll at least pay for the gas."

"That'll work. Shall I go to your place?"

"I'll pick you up... Say an hour?"

Vivio nodded to herself. "Okay, an hour it is then."

"Good, it's a date then." Syn's voice was highly amused.

"Keep your mind out of the gutter, Syn." Vivio replied out of habit.

"Oh... ouch. Denied."

"Ah! I didn't mean that!" Vivio scooted back from her desk and gave the phone her complete attention. "Sorry, I'm just used to being hit on and-"

"No, it's okay, I said it so-" A small silence passed over them.

"Okay, _okay_! One date." Vivio rolled her eyes. "It's a date."

"Cool! See you then, ja!" The phone clicked off and Vivio flipped her phone closed.

"An hour," she thought aloud while moving back to her desk. "I guess I can finish this up later..." She looked at the emails remaining and groaned. "I _really_ should finish it...." Her eyes started skimming again, clicking each email into categories of "really perverted" "semi perverted" and "personal reply". After mass mailing standard replies to each one, she looked at the five left that needed her own words and set about giving them an honest happy reply that they were her fans. After debating about it, she giggled and adjusted her web cam and pulled up her shirt and bra, clicking a picture while giving a peace sign as an added bonus for making her smile after rooting through all the trash she had to deal with.

"Now, to get ready for my date." Vivio walked to her closet and felt her lips still smiling as she moved to get a modest long sleeved shirt and jeans that weren't quite baggy but still didn't show any of her curves. "I wish I had time to shower... Better put on perfume." She halted her walk to the bathroom and shook her head. "Wow, I'm really considering this a date... how long has it been?"

Once in the bathroom, she hovered her hand over a brush and then quickly snatched it up, fixing her hair so she would have time to put on a little makeup as well.

When Vivio heard the knocking on her door she grabbed her purse and went over to it quickly, stopping just for a moment to check herself one more time. "Hey Syn." She greeted her while locking her door behind herself. "You look nice today."

"Thanks," Syn looked over Vivio while she was eyed herself. The blue haired one had on snug fitting jeans, boots, and a long sleeved shirt that wasn't tight but still made notice of her small chest more than a normal fitting one would. Her hair was up in a high ponytail and swished behind her with every step. "You look nice as well."

"Thank you very much." Vivio was a little amazed at how Syn opened the door for her when they reached the car and sat in it comfortably. She immediately noticed a faint hint of a cleaning solution that was masked almost perfectly by a nice smell that seemed...almost like the Fall season in itself. _'How cute, she must have cleaned up her car for our date_.' She rewarded the girl with a grin when she got in. "I like your car."

"It's old, but it gets me around." Syn gave a lopsided smirk at the compliment, feeling a little embarrassed from it. "Where do you want to eat?"

"Doesn't matter."

"Me either..."

The two looked at each other before Vivio played the standard 'get away without answering' card: "I'm paying, so you pick."

"Well then...What kind of food do you like to eat?"

"Anything." Vivio found this new game to be quite amusing, and avoided the question neatly three times before her friend gave up and picked a place that she wanted to eat at. "So, tell me about your new job? They paid you the first week without a hold back?"

"Yes, it was really helpful."

"So where is it?"

"I'm a clerk at the clothing store in the strip mall down town. I do the cash register and stuff."

"Sounds fun, get to meet a lot of people."

"I'm not really a people person. I tend to...I guess you could say that I have a wise-cracking attitude. It makes some people not like me."

"Oh?" Vivio started playing with the radio. "You seem really kind to me."

"I like people who hold good conversation." The way Syn said it made the other girl realize the obvious flirt. "You seem really smart."

"I graduated high school, no college."

"Same. I was going to go into the military."

"Why didn't you?"

"Mom wouldn't let me." Syn reflected back on it. "I was going to sign up but mom said that I wouldn't be able to handle it and refused to let me join. I got really mad and one thing led to another. Before long, I got so mad at her for being so over protective that I moved off on my own to prove that I can handle life."

"I'm sorry..."

"Nah, we made up after a few months. She invited me to come live with her again but I really did want to make it on my own... kind of a personal goal, ya'could say. So here I am, struggling along with the rest of the world. How about you?"

Vivio blushed, realizing now that Syn wanted to know more about her and what she did with her life. "My parents died when I was younger, as you know, and when I turned eighteen I lost my benefits and support so I was on my own. My parent's friends all wanted to help me but because of what happened with my parents, I couldn't be around them... call it a phobia... So I moved off and after a while I just... stopped talking to them." She looked out the car window, voice getting a little softer. "I decided that I'm better leaving the past behind me and moving on." Looking back, she smiled. "I'm making it on my own. Sometimes I have enough money to splurge, sometimes it's a little tight, so I try and balance it out."

"I see," Syn nodded at her. "That's really respectable."

"Thank you, you too."

"Thanks." Syn's lips twitched upwards slightly. "We've said that a lot today."

"So we have," Vivio agreed.

By the time they made it to the restaurant and got a table, the blue haired one felt her stomach growl at her. The place was crowded, many tables being full of chattering people and waiters zig-zagging through the black and white tiled floor. "Ever eaten here?" Syn noticed the girl looking around.

"Actually, no. I didn't even know this was a restaurant." Vivio picked up the menu off the table and glanced over it. "Little no name brand places like this normally have the best food."

"Yeah," Syn agreed while looking at the girl. Already knowing what she wanted, she took the time to simply take in her new friend. The way her hair curled around her ears, the side-up ponytail, and the crystal clear eyes seemed to sparkle in the light.

"...What?"

"Hm?"

"You're staring at me."

" 'Cause you're pretty." Syn grinned at the sudden blush. "Not used to being complimented?"

"Ah, well... Not by..."

"Girls?"

"No, I mean, just not so... randomly. I just realized that most times it's just... hollow. When you said it, it was just... I don't know, nice. Topic change; how old are you?"

Syn laughed happily but still allowed the focus to shift. "Twenty three."

"A year older than me." A waiter came to them next, moving their focus away from each other in favor of ordering.

* * *

"Thanks again for dinner." Syn spoke to her friend while standing at Vivio's doorstep once more. "Next time I promise I'll pay."

"Next time?" Vivio asked with an amused tone. "Confident I'll go out with you again?"

"Yes, I'm awesome." The girl put a hand on her hip and posed lightly. "Really, though, I had fun."

"Me too." The blond's smile got bigger when Syn stepped forward a bit.

"Kiss on the first date?"

"Yes." Vivio waited until Syn got close enough and placed a finger onto her lips. "But only on the nose." With that, she pecked the tip of her friend's nose and opened her now unlocked door. "Goodnight, Syn." She sang to the confused girl.

"Mou, Goodnight, Vivio." A small wave was given and after the door was closed a small sigh came out. "So close too..."

"I heard that!" Vivio called from inside, making her friend blush furiously.

Syn made it back to her car and drove home with a content smile on her face. Reaching to her cell phone, she hit a speed dial and waited three rings before a familiar voice picked up. "Hey mom!... No, ha ha. I was just calling to tell you something... Yeah... I met a really nice girl."


	2. Chapter 2

I tiredly panted out, laying back against the cushions of my pillows and closed my eyes weakly while recovering. A few moments passed by before I took a deep breath and let out a small giggle. "Wow," I exhaled the word before slowly twisting the bottom of an object next to me to turn it off. "That was amazing...." Moving forward, I crawled along my bed to where my video camera was on its stand and smiled at it. "Thank you for the request; I hope you enjoy it as much as I did." I gave a playful wink and blew a kiss into the camera before reaching up and clicking it off.

**PornStar!Vivio II**

**By:Satashi**

Now free of being recorded, Vivio started to clean up the small mess that she made. Her body was wiped lightly with a towel and the bed sheets were quickly stripped down to go into the washing machine. As she walked through the living room, she jumped lightly when a knock came on her door. "Wh-who is it?"

"Syn!" A voice sang out on the other side.

_'Crap!_' Vivio quickly shoved her sheets into the washer and ran back to her room. "J-just a second Syn! I'm, um, just out of shower!" She scrambled to get her camera stand down and placed her camcorder into its case after removing the memory stick and placing it on her desk next to her laptop. After hiding the case in her closet she grabbed her disregarded clothes and put them on, almost falling over while trying to zip up her jeans while walking at the same time. "Coming!" She smoothed out her clothes and took a deep breath before opening the door to allow Syn inside. "Hey!"

"Hi," Syn looked at her curiously. "You get dried off that fast?"

Vivio repressed a gasp, realizing that her shower story was weird because she wasn't wet. "Uhm, I got dried off and did my hair but wasn't dressed."

"Oh, you're the type to walk around naked in your house?" A small grin tugged at the corner of her lips.

"Er, kiiiiind of." Vivio blushed darkly. "Anyway, what's up?"

"Just got off work." Syn moved to the couch when Vivio patted the top of it and sat down. "I don't want to go home to an empty place soooo hi. You mind?"

"Not at all!" Vivio laughed nervously. "I was just cleaning… Before I got in the shower." She added the last part lamely. '_I can't believe I have to cover this up after so long!_'

"I can help?" Syn stood back up and smiled when Vivio frantically motioned with her hands. "Oh come on." She moved around Vivio and started going to the bedroom. "Let me see your room? I can clean it for you."

"No!" Vivio almost fell over chasing the girl.

"Nice room." Syn looked around and quickly turned to face Vivio when the girl dived on the bed and shoved things off the side between the bed and wall. "What was that!?"

"I tripped!" Vivio kicked her leg out, knocking one more thing out of sight. "I- I hurt my leg and... I tripped!"

Syn looked at the girl oddly. "Okay... You're not hiding anything are you?" The way she said the question made it sound more like a statement.

"NO!"

"…I see." Syn smirked, moving to look under the bed and almost getting tackled by a frantic Vivio.

"Let's go get food! A date! leave, let's go now!"

"Hahaha, okay. That was easy." Syn was dragged by Vivio, grinning at the red tipped ears of the blond. _'I wonder what she was hiding from me?'

* * *

  
_

"This is pretty fun," Vivio voice her thoughts aloud as she walked down the sidewalk of the strip mall. One hand was in her pocket while the other was clasping Syn's casually. "I don't come here often."

"I used to not." Syn replied easily. She stopped her walking and made Vivio pause as well to allow her to look into the windows of a store. "I work in there."

"Really?" The blond moved past Syn and went inside, pulling the blue haired one after her.

"H-hey, don't go in!"

"You wouldn't have brought me here if you didn't want me to see where you worked." The words struck home and Syn had a rare moment of being silent while Vivio looked around the semi-large clothing store.

A new voice made both girls look to the side where a woman greeted them. "Back already, Virage-san?" A woman stood in front of them with a smile. A French accent was noticeable in her language and a furry jacket covered most of her body from view

Syn cleared her throat and stepped forward. "Vivio, this is Saharet-san, my boss. Saharet-san, this is Vivio, my girlfriend."

"Oh!?" The woman smiled.

"News to me," Vivio shot the girl down with a grin. "Two dates doesn't mean we're going out."

"Aw come on," Syn insisted, getting a laugh from her boss who had to excuse herself to greet another customer. "You know you want to."

"Maybe," Vivio evaded her while looking around at the Gothic style clothing with a mix of interest and curiosity. "You like this kind of clothes?"

"Sort of, not really." Syn dropped the topic and instead simply followed her friend around. "You should try some on."

Vivio hummed. "So you brought me here to see me change clothes?"

"Yes."

"Well... okay." Vivio turned and smiled at Syn. "Pick something out and I'll try it on."

"Anything?"

"Anything." She gave a wink. "For embarrassing you in front of your boss."

"Hm, well in that case..." Syn moved around the familiar store and made a bee-line to the section that she was looking for. When Vivio caught up, the girl had already picked out the clothing set to be tried on. "Here, put this on."

"Okay," Vivio took them and smiled. "Where's the changing room?"

"Over here," the two walked to the back of the store and split up. Syn sat down on a stool and waited patiently while listening to the sounds of clothes rustling around the corner and out of sight. A long silent moment passed before Vivio poked her head around the corner.

"This is kind of embarrassing..."

Syn laughed to herself and shook her head. "Come on, let's see!" Her smile widened at the view of the girl before her. Black and white striped stockings covered the girl's legs to her mid-thighs where a leather miniskirt took over. Chains looped from the front center of the skirt and went around her side before connecting at the back. The white camisole had a thorned rose design on the front and was covered by an open button up long sleeve that was dark black with green and red glitter on it making up more rose designs. Finally a studded collar went around Vivio's neck to complete the outfit. "Hey, not too bad!"

"I feel funny in this." The blond blushed but still twirled for her date. "You like this kind of stuff after all."

"Only on others." Syn took in the sight and felt herself blush softly when Vivio started posing for her. "Hey... you're pretty good at that."

The green and red eyed girl let out a small giggle while striking another pose and blowing a kiss towards Syn. Turning, she went back into the changing room and got back into her normal outfit, handing the other back to Syn to replace. "Enjoy?"

"Do I only get one show?"

"For now. I'll pose for you later if you want."

Syn smirked, taking Vivio's hand and walking with her out of the store. "I'll hold you to that."

The air rushed around them once they were in the cold again and Vivio moved a strand of hair behind her ear. "What do you want to do now?"

Syn thought about the question for a moment. "There's a really good ice cream place near here? My treat?"

The blond covered her giggle with her free hand, once again noticing Syn's accented voice when she said certain words. "It's freezing and you want ice cream?"

"I thought you'd be the type to eat cold things on a cold day."

Vivio pondered the statement. "Really? What makes you say that?" A small nudge made Syn start walking to the ice cream parlor. "Are you trying to say I'm cold blooded?"

"Maybe," the teasing tone came back, getting a laugh. "You have a cute laugh."

Vivio blushed yet again. "Really?"

"Yes... and the way you blush so much is adorable."

"Mou!" Vivio looked away. "Stop it, you're embarrassing me..." She felt her hand being held just a little tighter and her heart skipped a beat. _'I've never been hit on like this before... She's honestly flirting with me... It is so much different than when I'm acting or when people attempt to seduce me..._' Syn cocked her head to the side with a silent question as to why it suddenly went quiet. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"Making me smile."

Syn rolled her eyes and got a laugh while guiding her friend into the ice cream place. "I'll buy, just don't get a big one..."

"Want to share one?" Vivio raised an eyebrow. "Not afraid of getting cooties?"

"I'll give you cooties." Syn pinched Vivio's side playfully, getting a yelp and a laugh. "What do you want?"

"You pick."

"Flavor then?"

"Mix."

Syn made eye contact with the person behind the counter. "Give us a cookie dough ice cream with fudge and caramel." A few moments, and almost broke Syn later, the two sat across from each other at a small table with the ice cream between them.

Syn picked up the spoon in the treat and scooped some up. "Dibs on first bite." She put it in her mouth and licked it clean before handing it to Vivio. "Yum."

Vivio shook her head in amusement before taking a bite herself. "Ooh, it is good." She got another small bite before handing the spoon back to her friend. "They could have at least given us two spoons."

"Probably thought we would feed each other."

"Ew, no. I swore that I would never, ever allow myself to do that." She took the spoon back after a few moments and got another bite, even breaking some of the waffle cone bowl to go with it. "Thank you for the treat."

"You thank me too much."

Vivio blinked, holding the spoon in her mouth for a moment while thinking. "Do I?"

"Yes. Yes you do." Syn reached forward and plucked the utensil from the girl's mouth and dived back into the cold treat.

When their snack was completed the two walked back outside and shivered in the wind. "I should have worn a jacket or something."

Syn hummed softly while walking alongside the girl, finding her hand being taken once more. "Sorry I don't have one to offer you."

"It's okay, it would be funny anyway. You're really tomboyish you know that?"

"So I've been told." Syn sighed out. "I know I am, doesn't really bother me but it's annoying when my mom tells me to be more lady-like."

"How so?" She pressed on for more information.

Syn clicked her tongue while thinking. "Just to wear more makeup, meet a nice boy, settle down, get married, have kids..."

"And you're hitting on me."

"I put on makeup for you too." Syn leaned closer so Vivio would have no choice but to notice the slight eye liner on the girl.

Vivio giggled, breath starting to fog as she exhaled now. "You're trying really hard."

"I like you, you're fun."

Vivio gave a heart felt smile at her. "Thank you, that means a lot."

Syn looked forward again and started walking towards the rest of the strip mall, deciding not to point out yet another thank you from her.

Vivio shivered again, walking a little closer to Syn as they made their way past the final store. "Not a very big mall is it?"

"Not really, but it's nice. It makes for slow days at work." The girl looked down at the shivering one next to her. "It's getting late, we should head back before you catch a cold."

"Yeah, it's a little chilly." Vivio walked alongside Syn back to the car and got in once the door was opened for her. "I won't thank you this time." To answer her, the door was closed and a tongue stuck out. Once the heat was turned on, the younger blond put her hands over the vents and bounced her legs in an attempt to get some kinetic energy to warm herself. "Is there a cold front moving in or something?"

"Yes," came the simple answer. "They were talking about it at work." The reply got her a hand to hold and the trip back to Vivio's apartment building was made while listening to the radio with random comments along the way. As Vivio stood in front of her door she looked over at Syn and pondered the next step. The blue haired girl was standing in front of her, holding both her hands. "I had fun tonight," Syn began while looking down into the girl's eyes. "I'm glad you came with me, I didn't want to be home alone all night."

Vivio rubbed Syn's palms and nodded at her. "I'd ask you inside for a while, but I have to do laundry before I can get in bed so I won't be able to entertain you any." She noticed the depressed look that was quickly covered. "But... How about this?" Moving up on her toes, she gently kissed the girl on her lips. "For treating me to a nice night."

Syn reached up with one hand to touch her lips, a lopsided smile appearing on them. "Anytime... I'll see you later?"

"Yes," Vivio nodded at her. "I'll come visit you at work sometime too?"

"Please." The two looked at each other a moment more before Syn finally moved away and waved lightly. "Bye then."

"Bye-bye." Vivio waved back and waited until Syn was in the elevator down the hall before going into her apartment. Turning on the lights, she smiled to herself and started to start her sheets to get clean. "I kissed her... hehe, she is a horrible kisser."

After getting her laundry going, the girl made her way to her bedroom. Lying down, she recovered the earlier hidden objects under her bed and cleaned them before stashing them in their designated drawer. Her shirt was taken off, followed by her pants and bra before an extra long and baggy Tee was slid over her body to cover it. The girl sat down at her laptop and plugged in the earlier discarded memory stick to upload the video to her computer. "Let's see... Alright, he paid me already." With a smile she tapped the keyboard and confirmed the sending of her recent video to the fan and was rewarded with a pleasant beep to confirm that it was received.

"I have that, but thanks to my dates with Syn, I'm still a little behind... and rent is coming up." She spoke aloud while typing at her keyboard. "Maybe I can get lucky and pose for a magazine..." After entering in her user name and password at her company's website she checked her notices and almost pumped her fist up in excitement at the opening. "Rent and bills paid!" she typed in her name and confirmed her contract. "Tomorrow at noon."

Now with her business taken care of, Vivio closed her laptop and moved to gather the dirty clothes lying around to prepare her next load. "Maybe I should visit Syn tomorrow after my shoot..." Her tongue licked her lips subconsciously and a happy thought made her giggle to herself. "I'll do that... She's really a nice girl."

* * *

"And we're done!" The voice came up, pleased, at the short photo session. "Good job!"

Vivio smiled and called out her good jobs while someone brought her a robe to cover herself with. Once her body was hidden she made small talk with her friend that did the shoot with her. "That went really fast, I'll have time to get some food before meeting with Syn."

"Syn?" The man asked curiously, opening the door for Vivio to let her into the hallways of the building. "Who is that?"

"Oh, that girl I met when we all went to the bar a while back, remember? I took her drunk butt home to let her sleep on my couch and we became friends."

"So you're bringing her lunch?" he nudged her. "Sounds like you have a crush!"

"Oh please." Vivio nudged back and allowed him into her personal dressing room to get changed. Discarding her robe, she went to her small shower section and turned on the water while her friend simply started putting his clothes on. "We just met... a week ago? Maybe two?"

"How many dates?" He pondered.

"Three." Vivio started washing her hair with the soapy shampoo. "Are you not going to shower, Space?" She teased him by calling her friend by his stage name.

"The wife is waiting for me at home." He sat down to put on socks and then his shoes. "I promised I'd take her and the little ones to an amusement park once I got money from this shoot." A knock came on the door. "Speaking of, mind if I answer?"

"Go ahead." Vivio turned so her back was to the door and started finishing her rinse. She heard her friend get their paychecks and cut off the water once she was clean. "How much?"

"Two hundred for me, four for you." He handed the check over. "That's sexist."

"I'm a star," Vivio reminded him, sticking out her tongue. "Don't complain, a few of my fans would kill you if they heard you complain about getting paid to sex me up."

"Tell your fans they can have you, your ass is all bone. I'm going to have a bruise."

"Hey!" Vivio swatted at him. "My butt is cute!" She looked back at it while pulling up her underwear. "I'm so going to post that on my web page, get you some hate mail.

"Meanie." He pet the girl on the head playfully. "So, this girl...?"

Vivio felt her cheeks color slightly while pulling on her jeans. "I... kind of like her..."

"Kind of?"

"Well..." She sighed. "I'm not sure... I mean... I've never dated anyone before... but her hand is really warm..."

"Vivio," He spoke her real name and put his hands on her shoulders to get the girl to look at him. "Love is really complicated, and our profession makes it even more so. I know that it's empty out there in front of the cameras, but a real relationship is full of emotions... If you ever feel confused or lost, come talk to me okay? I've been through it all before I got married."

"...Thanks." She gave the man a hug and squeezed him. "I may have to take you up on that."

"I hope not," He teased her again, ruffling her hair. "Now go get this girlfriend of yours some food."

"She's not my girlfriend!"

"Yet"

Vivio rocked on her heels and looked away. "...Yet. Maybe. MAYBE! Don't laugh!" She threw her shoe at him.

* * *

Vivio opened her car door and got out, reaching behind her seat to get the bag of consumables from a fast food joint along the way.  
_'Hope she likes tacos...'_ She jogged briefly to get out of the cold weather and went inside the store, getting greeted at once by Syn who wasn't even looking at her. The blue haired girl was stocking a shelf full of different styles of shirts while arranging them in order. Vivio walked up behind her and reached forward, grabbing Syn's bra strap and pulling back lightly before letting go, making it snap back into place with a loud pop. The girl yelled and turned around, one hand reaching out to grab the person's neck but stopped short when she saw who it was.

"Vivio! For the love of-" She trailed off and turned around angrily. "I was going to hit you!"

"Wow, bad day?"

"Horrible." Syn shoved a shirt onto the shelf and growled. "One thing after another."

Vivio felt bad that she had played the prank and lifted up her bag to show the peace offering. "I brought you some lunch?"

Syn turned and looked at the bag and gave a soft sigh. "Thank you. Really, I was going to work through my lunch because I can't afford anything."

"If you need to borrow some-"

"No." A shaking of the head. "I don't like borrowing money. Besides, you said you were tight as well."

"I did another job, I just got paid." She followed Syn behind the counter and into a break area for employees. "Is it okay if I'm back here?"

"Yes, I think. Saharet-san is nice. Now...What goodies did you bring me?" Syn eagerly opened the bag and started taking things out. "You get enough?"

"Hungry." Vivio snatched what she wanted and opened it. "Eat all you want."

Syn shoved the food into her face and chewed a few times to savor the taste. "Mmm, I love these. I'd much rather get junk food than spend thirty bucks to get something from a sit-down restaurant."

"They're good sometimes," Vivio mused. "But generally I like fast-food. I can cook, but my lunches are normally not healthy."

"How do you stay in shape?" Syn licked her fingers after seeing that they were shafted on the napkins.

Vivio laughed. "I go to a gym for aerobics, the place I work for pays for it. Twice a week, Tuesday and Friday nights. Besides that, I like to jog. It's nice to just listen to music and run. One of my mothers was a really big fan of morning jogs so I followed."

"I want to see something you've starred in." Syn took a long drink from her straw.

"I really feel embarrassed about people I know watching..."

"Mou, at least tell me what they were? You never talk about your job." Before Vivio could reply a new person walked into the break room.

"Syn, I thought you were going to work- oh hello." Saharet looked at Vivio. "You're Syn's girlfriend, right?"

"Yes," Syn answered.  
"We're just dating," Vivio answered at the same time, kicking Syn lightly under the table. "I'm sorry to come back here un-announced."

"It's fine." Saharet waved it off, the chains on her jeans jiggling from the motion. "Anyway, Syn can you work late tonight? Laith had to cancel his shift."

Syn looked positively sick at the thought but nodded anyway. "Sure, be glad to."

"Thanks," Saharet waved at them and left.

When the coast was clear, the girl face-palmed. "Great. I just want to scream."

"Why is your day so bad?"

Leaning back in her chair, Syn took another long drink. "It'd take forever to tell you, but mainly it's just idiots. You would not believe how many stupid people come in here... move things around, make a mess, and I have to straighten it all back up only to have it moved again."

"I'm sorry to hear that... tell you what, how about you come over tonight? I'll... give you a massage."

"You know how to massage?"

"Not really, no." Vivio laughed. "But sometimes I really feel like I could use one after a long day so I thought I'd offer... what do you say?"

"Do my feet too?"

Vivio laughed at the odd request. "Sure, I'll rub your feet."

"That would be great after standing all day. When will you be home?"

"I need to deposit my check after I leave here, then I'm heading home, so whenever."

"Okay then." Syn looked at the clock. "Well, I need to get back to work."

Vivio started gathering their trash and looked around for a waste bin to toss it in, being spared the trouble when Syn took it to toss across the room into the trashcan. "I'll see you later then."

Syn spoke out as Vivio turned. "No kiss?"

The blond looked behind herself and stuck out her tongue. "You wouldn't want a kiss until I brush my teeth."

Syn laughed. "Silly, I don't mind taco breath."

Vivio grinned like a cat. " I'll give you a kiss tonight, if you behave yourself."

"I always behave!"

Vivio walked to the door of the store with Syn in tow. "You tell everyone I'm your girlfriend."

"I want you to be."

"Maybe I would be, if you asked." Vivio waved and closed the door before Syn could reply.


	3. Chapter 3

"One second!" I called out to my door when I heard knocking on it. My eyes instantly went to the clock on my microwave to see that it was still way too early for Syn to be here, for which I was thankful. I was in the middle of doing all my dishes currently and I really didn't want her to see my apartment when it was messy. That, and I still wanted to double-check to make sure all my pornography was hidden. As I dried my hands off on a dish towel, I used my elbow to cut off the flow of water and walked to my door, tossing the rag when my hands were clean. After looking through the peephole I licked my lips and opened the door. "Syn?" I asked curiously while allowing her to come into my apartment by stepping to the side. "I thought you were going to work late tonight?"

**PornStar!Vivio**

**By:Satashi**

"I got fired." Syn sat down on the couch and propped her chin up on her palm while leaning over onto the armrest, eyes staring off into the distance past the television.

"Fired? Didn't you just get that job?" Vivio quickly turned down the volume on the set and moved to walk over to her friend.

"Yeah."

Vivio sat down next to the pissed off girl. "So what happened?"

"Some punks were teasing a kid younger than them; calling him names and almost made the poor kid cry... so I did something about it."

"You got fired because you broke up an argument?"

Syn looked over at the girl and shook her head slightly. "Well I kind of punched one of them after they started insulting me."

"...Syn." Vivio put her face to her palm. "You need to learn when to keep your anger in check." Her friend sighed and leaned back to the armrest. "Job hunting tomorrow?"

"I already have another one, from where I applied before being hired at the mall. I gave them a call and the position was still open so I start day after tomorrow." She looked over at Vivio and offered a weak smile. "I'll do better this time."

"At any rate, I'm happy you would stick up for someone being picked on. Plus points."

"Oh? How many points do I have now?" Syn's spirits lifted at the playful flirting coming from Vivio.

Placing a finger to her chin, Vivio pretended to think. "With the ten that you just got, I'd say about forty-nine."

"How many to be girlfriend status?" Syn leaned over to Vivio and crawled along the couch when the blond giggled and leaned away. "Come on, tell me?"

"Fifty." Vivio fell back so she was laying on the armrest with Syn above her.

"What can I do for one point?" Syn asked, hovering above the girl.

"Compliment me." Vivio answered easily.

"Mmmmm..." Syn smiled at her. "I would, but I don't want to say it without really meaning it, just for a point."

"Plus one point." The words made the one on top smile. "Congratulations, you are at fifty."

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Maaaaybe." She giggled at the frantic look she just received. "I'll have to send it to the council, get their approval, then pass the notion and-" her words cut off when Syn kissed her "Mnnnhh-" The kiss ended and the blond licked her lips as an afterthought. "Wow, you suck at kissing."

"H-hey!" Syn blushed and pulled back, looking the other direction. "It's not like I've kissed anyone before."

"Oh?" Vivio draped an arm up and around Syn before poking her cheek. "Twenty-three and never been kissed? No wonder you were so eager."

"Anyway," Syn turned to look at her once more. "Girlfriend? Please?"

Vivio hesitated a moment. "I don't know if I'll be the best girlfriend for you."

"Why?" Syn moved so she could sit facing her and took both her hands. "I'm not really the best either, so we're a good pair."

"There are a few things you may not like about me-"

"Same here."

Vivio tried to re-word it a little. "Syn, there's something about me... I can't really say it straight out... I don't really know what love _is_. I feel like I need to tell you that before I can honestly answer."

"We can find out together? Whatever you are thinking about me not liking, I can deal with or learn to accept it. Really."

"Even if I think you'll really, _really_, not like it?"

Syn faltered. "Are ya really a guy or something?"

"No!"

"Phew, that's good." Syn's playful words made Vivio relax noticeably. "Yes, Vivio, no matter what, it'll be okay with me. You don't have to tell me right now if you don't want to."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

Vivio took a breath. "Okay. Let's try to figure out all this stuff together then." She got a fast hug and returned it gratefully. "I know that you make me feel different, please bare with me until I can sort out what all this means?"

"Okay."

"When I'm sure of my feelings, I'll tell you."

"Okay." Syn moved back just enough to peck her new girlfriend on the lips.

"First things first, let me teach you how to kiss."

"H-hey!"

"I'm just playing!" Vivio laughed happily.

"Mou," Syn pulled away and crossed her arms. "I've never had a girlfriend before; don't make fun of my not being able to kiss..." She looked at Vivio sideways. "How many people have _you_ kissed?"

"I don't know," She honestly replied with a small shrug."I don't keep a little black book of everyone I kiss."

"Get around, huh?" Syn teased back at her, unsure if she should be annoyed or happy she's being teased.

"Something like that." Vivio gave her an innocent smile. "Aw come on, don't pout."

"I'm not pouting!" The blue haired girl sniffed indignantly. "I've just been too poor to blow my money on dates."

"What about going to the bar?"

"Getting drunk is different," She stuck out her tongue at her friend. "I don't go to the bar that often, just when I need to get away for a night."

"I go every now and then, mainly when my friends invite me. Other than that, I generally don't do much." She stood and took Syn's hands, pulling her to her feet. "Come here," She giggled and walked backwards to her bedroom, looking at Syn's confused but happy look.

"What?" She allowed Vivio to push her onto the bed and grinned devilishly. "Bold! Well, I certainly don't mind."

"Take off your shirt." Vivio commanded, placing a hand on her hip. "Come on, off with it."

"Yes ma'am!" Syn pulled off her shirt and tossed it on the floor next to them. "Dominating type much?"

"Yes," Vivio smirked and pushed Syn back onto the bed so she was laying down. "On your stomach."

".... Okay?" Syn rolled onto her tummy and felt Vivio straddle her waist. "What are you-" Hands pressed onto her back and she let out a small sigh mixed with a groan. "Hey, don't get my hopes up..."

"I promised you a massage, you pervert." Vivio bopped Syn on the head lightly. "I'm not going to seduce you on our first night as dating..."

"Too bad."

"You're a virgin, be proud of that."

"...Yeah, I know, I know." Syn reached backwards and was rewarded with a pillow from the silent request. After getting situated, her hair was pooled off to the side and a soft, content moan came from her. "You're pretty good at this..."

Vivio ran the heel of her palms up Syn's spine and then caressed her neck gently, pressing just hard enough to be felt before going over the shoulders and down the bare sides. "Oooh, you shivered." She could tell that Syn was a little embarrassed from the statement and tested the sensitive sides once more, this time getting a full body shake from the girl. "I found a play spot."

"Tickle me and I'll kill you." Syn warned, voice muffled by the pillow. When the rubbing continued a soft exhale followed. "You're a little weird, you know that?"

"What do you mean?" The blond pressed two fingers on the back of Syn's neck and pressed down, rubbing up a little into her hairline and back down once more.

"Touchy-feely, and getting me topless so easily, but you get so shy and blushy all the time." Syn hesitated a moment. '_Wait, blushy isn't a word is it?_'

"Does it bother you? Me rubbing your back I mean?" Vivio blinked and thought about their situation. '_That's right, I'm sure that most people don't get topless on the first night they go out... but I just wanted to rub her back... I better be careful so I don't go too far without meaning to...I'd hate to make her feel uncomfortable._'

"Not really, I like being touched."

"Hmmm...." The blond moved to Syn's arms and ran her now warm hands along them. "If I do something you don't like just tell me okay?"

"I hardly doubt you could. I'm a little annoyed at life and being sexually frustrated doesn't help." She turned her head sideways to lay her cheek on the pillow and tried to look back at Vivio. "If I go too far for you, tell me okay? I'm a little eager to explore our relationship."

"What makes you think you'll go too far when I just said the same thing to you?" She placed her hands above the small of Syn's back and pressed a little harder, popping the joints there.

"Ngh! That felt weird."

"The guys at work do that for me all the time, really helps for lower back pain."

"I see. To answer your question, it's because you're always so reserved."

"Hm?"

Syn thought about how to word it. "Your clothes don't reveal anything, and you're really modest when it comes being in public. You always pull away when I get close."

"I see...I guess I just don't want people thinking perverted things about me if I can help it. I'd rather be seen as myself."

"Yeah, well, you're drop dead gorgeous so I can understand you being hit on a lot. I bet they would kill to see you naked."

Vivio smirked. "You have no idea."

"Huh?"

"Nothing, nothing." Green and red eyes looked over at the DVD tower in her room and sweat dropped lightly at the several volumes of her own movies filed there. '_I need to move those before she sees them..._'

"Do my feet?"

"Your feet?" Vivio put a pillow onto Syn's back to keep it warm before turning around and sliding to sit on her legs. "That's right, you asked for a foot massage..." She pulled Syn's socks off and rubbed between all of her toes. "You have sock lint between them."

"If you're trying to embarrass me, it ain't working."

"Ain't." The blond repeated the word and giggled to herself. "I love your accent."

"I don't have an accent."

"It's small, but there." Vivio hummed and then pressed her thumbs along the bottom of Syn's foot, pressing down to rub. A small pleased moan came from her girlfriend so she repeated the motion a little while before going to the other foot. "You really like this, huh?"

"Very...."

"Foot fetish?"

"Yes."

Vivio paused. "Wow, really?"

"Mmhmm.... Don't stop." Syn sighed contently when the rubbing continued. "I was half way teasing just to see what you would do."

"I think it's cute." She used a single hand on both her feet so she could do them both at the same time.

"Don't think it's weird and perverted?"

"Trust me, foot fetishes are the least on my list of weird and perverted."

"What's your worst then?" Syn felt her eyes start to get heavy and closed them, resting on her cheek comfortably.

"I'm not going to list them." Vivio grimaced. "Let's just say I enjoy sitting down without my butt hurting." Syn laughed so suddenly into the pillow that she snorted loudly.

"Are you serious? You've really done that?"

"... Maybe. No more questions." Vivio blushed hard and resumed the foot rubbing while trying to ignore the constant giggling behind her. "Mou, zip it or no more massaging, miss foot fetish!"

"Sure thing, Anal Queen."

Vivio froze a moment, wondering if Syn saw the names of her DVDs before the giggling returned. Relieved that it was only a joke, she went back to the massage, now paying more attention on it to make the girl quiet down. It only took a few moments before snickering turned to moaning and the body under her once again went still. Several minutes passed before Vivio finally pet both feet under her and looked back to see Syn's sleeping face. A small smile was on it and she was hugging the pillow lightly. '_She fell asleep..._' Ever so carefully, Vivio moved from the bed and looked down at the girl. Reaching up, she moved some of the hair back and smiled at the gentle, pleased expression.

'_I'd feel bad if I woke her up..._' Vivio looked down at the sleeping Syn for a few more moments before giving a light grin. '_I'll move her properly in the bed at least._' With that thought, she gently lifted the girl and turned her around, placing her onto the pillows the right way and covering her with the blankets. '_I'll leave her here while I do my work._'

Vivio moved back from the bed and cut off the lights before turning her DVD tower around and draping a jacket over it. Pleased with the temporary fix, she went to the living room and double checked to be sure all of her magazines were hidden. Pleased to find them all stashed, she put a hand on her hip and sighed out. '_I've been doing this for four years and I've never once had to hide my pornography... I feel a little weird about it._' Going back into the bedroom, she unhooked her laptop and moved to the living room once more, closing the door so as to not wake the sleeping girl.

Once her webcam was turned on, she smiled at the list of names in her chat room and waved to them all. Immediately the request came, making her shake her head with an amused smirk. She typed in that she had company over and promised to give them a live show next scheduled time. Once done, she went about talking to her fans and promoting her new movie. When the question came up, she proudly told them that she got a girlfriend. The can of worms opened immediately and Vivio face palmed at the request for the sex videos. Leaning back, she thought about it and blushed as soon as she realized that she didn't want anyone to see Syn naked.

The required hour was finished and she waved goodbye to her fans, blowing a kiss before turning off her web cam and closing the chat room down. '_I need to update my site but can't right now... Damn, I hope my boss doesn't scold me._' With a sigh, she went back to her computer and searched for a recipe for dinner. A cheap meal was found and after checking her supplies, wrote a note to Syn in case she woke up and left the apartment.

The girl's breath crystallized once she was out into the night air, making her jog to her car and start it to get some heat going. '_I hope Syn stays asleep until I get back..._' Turning on her radio, she sang along with the song playing and backed out of the parking lot to go search for her ingredients.

* * *

Syn groggily opened her eyes and looked around the dark room. The bed was comfortable and the sheets warm, making her wish to just go back to sleep. A lingering thought in the back of her mind, however, made her force herself to sit up. '_Where the hell am I...? Oh... Vivio's room._' Rubbing the sleep from her eyelashes, she moved from under the covers and stumbled through the room to find the door. "Vivio? Vivio, where are you?"

The blue haired girl walked to the kitchen and picked up the folded note with her name on it. "Syn," she read aloud to combat the silence. "I went to get some things from the store for dinner, make yourself at home." With a clicking of her tongue, she tossed the note in the trash and looked at the half-cleaned kitchen. '_She was probably cleaning when I dropped by..._'

Moving to the sink, she rolled up the sleeves on her shirt and looked around. '_Guess I'll start here..._' The water was turned on and the soap was found. Moments later she began to scrub the pots and dishes left in the sink as a small thank you for all the trouble Vivio has gone through because of her.

Once done with the dishes, she straightened up the things on then counters and wiped them down before moving to the living room to tidy up a little there as well. Seeing as how it was as clean as it could get, she moved to the bedroom and clicked on the light. '_She keeps her bedroom extra clean..._' Seeing only a jacket out of place, she plucked it up and folded it, placing it on the dresser.

Curiously, Syn looked at the scattered objects on the polished wood that took her attention away from the ignored DVD tower. A few bottles of scented lotion were lined up, followed by a tiny makeup kit and finger polish. '_Come to think of it, Vivio does keep her fingernails perfectly painted...and her nails are really nice as well._' She hummed and inspected the two styles of hair brushes, several different types of hair clips, and even a container of glittery body lotion. '_She sure does keep herself looking pretty... no wonder I fell for her right away._' She laughed lightly, knowing full well that she was attracted to Vivio's personality more so than her looks now.

Syn turned from the dresser and moved to the desk, seeing the cords laid across it that would connect to her laptop. A long briefcase was sitting next to it, making the girl curious enough to open it and look at the camera and stand. '_Must be for rehearsing whatever she acts in..._' Closing it, she looked at the line of data sticks for her computer, each marked with sets of three months as well as 'work' and 'home/webpage'. Deciding that she shouldn't go through them, Syn moved to the dresser again, pausing when she saw a magazine laying on it.

Reaching out, she plucked it and grinned like a cat. '_ohhhh, she likes porn._' Flipping through the pages, she giggled to herself. When the door opened she walked into the living room and smiled at her girlfriend.

"Hey," Vivio greeted her. "Have a nice nap?"

"I did." Syn laughed, holding up the magazine. "I saw this on your desk, you naughty girl."

Vivio froze in shock for a few moments before dropping her bags and lunging to Syn to snatch it from her grasp. "D-did you look at it?"

"Only the first few pages, I know it's porn." She poked her girlfriend. "Get a little lonely, hmmmmm?"

Vivio sighed out in relief, feeling as if she would almost pass out from her increased heart rate. "Mou... don't do that..."

"It's okay," Syn laughed. "I don't mind if you collect porn."

"I-I don't... well...I do but... Don't go through it!"

Syn held up her hands. "Hey, I wasn't going through it, I just saw it on your dresser."

Vivio exhaled again. "Sorry, I'm just embarrassed." She looked down at it and thanked her lucky stars that she wasn't on the cover of this issue.

"Yeah, that was sort of my goal of telling you I saw it." She laughed when Vivio hit her shoulder on the way back to the bedroom. "So, what did you get for dinner, Sexy?"

Vivio blushed again at the new pet name and looked over her shoulder while stashing the magazine in a drawer. "General Tso's Chicken, that okay?"

"Very okay, I love that stuff." Syn watched her move around her, keeping eye contact and grinning at the discovery. "You cook a lot?"

"Loads, being on your own does that. How about you?"

"Yeah, I cook for myself every day. I'm pretty good at it." Following to the kitchen, she peeked at the groceries. "Want me to unload?"

"Sure," Vivio put on an apron. "Leave most of it out; stash the things in the refrigerator that need it?"

Syn nodded and began to move the things around, searching the cabinets and asking questions when she needed to. After a few minutes she also donned one of Vivio's spare aprons and began to cut and carve the whole chicken so fast that Vivio was afraid a finger would be lost. "What?" Syn asked curiously while flipping the bird over and continuing. "Don't look at me like that; I've done this for years."

"Yes, but it takes me at least ten minutes to do that and you did it in three..." Impressed, she went back to her batter and mixed it all together while trying to keep up with her partner. "About ready?"

"Been ready, slow poke." Syn gave Vivio the pieces and grinned. "Want me to cook for you instead?" She bumped the girl with her hips, making Vivio grin at her.

"Get the fryer out." Vivio bumped her back and laughed. "In the pantry, on the floor."

Moving to where she was instructed, Syn picked up the small electric deep fryer and sat it down on the counter next to them. "It's light," the lid was opened and she peeked in. "You don't have near enough oil in here, hun."

Vivio blinked. "But more oil makes foods taste greasy."

"Actually, the opposite is true. You see, the more oil there is, the more residual heat there is. It makes the oil rebound from the temperature loss faster, which means faster cooking foods. As long as the oil around the food is hotter than the water inside the food, the oil won't move into it because of the steam."

"Steam?"

"The bubbles around the food. In lamens terms, it means your food will be less oily if you use more fat."

Vivio looked at her side ways. "You sound like a cooking show."

Syn smirked. "I learned to cook for a reason you know. You could say I just like me some Good Eats."

* * *

"That was really good," Vivio laid on her couch and sighed out contently. "I can't get over how much better you made it."

"I'm just gifted." Syn moved over to her and smirked. "I think you owe me a kiss for it, though."

"Too lazy," Vivio replied playfully. "I'm going to sleep now."

"Hey," Syn pulled the girl back to a sitting position. "Come on, you know you want to."

"You're so physical." Vivio pat her lap and was rewarded with Syn straddling her. "Don't think you're rushing things?"

"Yup, that's okay though." Syn pushed Vivio back gently so she was lying against the back of the couch.

"Mmmm..." Vivio turned head slightly when the kiss came and blushed when Syn pulled back a little to give the questioning look. "I just want to... enjoy it, you know? Taking a little time to get everything out of it."

"What do you mean?"

Vivio closed her eyes and tried to think. "It feels nice being with you, and I really like you holding me but...I just want to take it a little slow?" Reaching up, she touched Syn's cheek. "I've never felt like I wanted something like this to last, so I want to go with that feeling..."

"Oh, okay." Syn moved forward and rested her forehead against Vivio's. "Want a hug?" A small nod was her reply and the two embraced. Once done, Syn shifted so she was sitting next to Vivio but still had her legs over the blond's lap. "Snuggling fine?"

"Yes, please." Vivio let an arm go over her shoulders and placed hers behind Syn's back. "I think this is the best thing I could ask for..."

"What?"

"Being held just for the sake of holding." She smiled fondly at her girlfriend. "It makes my heart flutter."

"Dork." Syn rolled her eyes and laughed. "If you want a hug, just ask."

"Hug me?" Vivio received the requested action and leaned against Syn more. "Let's stay like this for a little while?"

"Sure."


	4. Chapter 4

Humming to myself, I took a soda from my refrigerator and walked back to my living room to sit down onto the couch. My table was all nice and cleaned off, leaving me a place to set my new drink while reaching for the remote. Several channels were flipped without catching my eye until I came across a cooking show that I had seen before. The sight made me think of Syn and I left it there, watching curiously as the male on the screen tried to explain the science behind the food. I took a long drink from my can and looked over at my cell phone when it decided to ring at me. The name, as well as the ringtone, told me exactly who it was, making me groan slightly. I really wanted to update everything before I talked to my boss again, but I guess that was out of the question now. Reaching over, I picked it up and answered it with a peppy voice.

**PS:Vivio IV**

**By: Satashi**

"Good afternoon, Eyes," Vivio's boss greeted her pleasantly. "I was just looking over your web page."

"Um, yes, I've been busy and-"

"Come on Eyes, you are never late updating your page. Is something wrong? I don't need my star being harassed. I can send them a letter if you have-"

"No, no, I just..." Vivio sighed, decided to be blunt with her answer. "I got a girlfriend and I've been spending all my time with her."

"...Wow, honest."

"I don't want to lie to you." Vivio looked at the clock, hoping that she could get this call finished in time to go visit Syn at her new job. "I'll update tonight, will that be okay?"

"Actually, could you come in? We should really shoot a scene of you to make it up to your subscribers. Speaking of which, you're almost at two hundred, you know what that means?"

Vivio smiled brightly. "A raise!"

"That's right!" The voice laughed. "If you can get two hundred then you will get fifty percent of all subscribers' monthly fees. So what say you, Eyes? Want to come in?"

"I'll be right there! I'll do two, one free on the front page and one for subscribers!" She happily started getting her things together. "Oh wow, I was scared you were going to scold me! This is great news!"

A chuckle. "I'll see you soon, Eyes. What should I get ready?"

"Uhm.... Surprise me." Vivio giggled. "I'll be there shortly, bye-bye!" She hung up and grabbed her keys. '_If I get a raise, I'll be able to have spare money! I can take Syn out more too!_'

* * *

Syn looked at the door hopefully when the small chime sounded. Two people walked into the diner where she was now working and she tried her best to smile at them before someone showed them to a seat.

"You look a little depressed." A voice came up, making Syn turn her attention back to the person next to her. "Be cheerful."

"Sorry, Wan." Syn replied softly as she began to start stirring the contents of her skillet again. "I told my girlfriend that I started to work as a cook here today and she promised that she would come by and see me." The clock on the wall informed her that she only had a few minutes left on her shift. "Oh well... I can cook for her anytime I guess."

"Love is what makes it taste good." Wan replied easily. "Go ahead and clean up, you did great for your first day."

"Thank you," Syn allowed her boss to take over on her dish and undid her apron. "I'll see you tomorrow." Wan nodded at her and Syn left the kitchen, waving at Riyuu on the way out. The small diner was left and the girl walked to her vehicle parked behind the sign proudly stating "Wanyuu's Restaurant".

Sitting in her car, Syn pulled her cell phone out and dialed her girlfriend, getting voice mail. "Hey, I'm leaving work now and heading home. Call me okay? Bye." The phone was tossed onto her passenger seat and she started her car.

The trip was made without any incidents and she walked to her apartment after parking once more. The outside stairs were taken quickly but she still shivered before reaching her door. At once her nose wrinkled at the stale air inside of her home and a scented candle was lit as soon as the lights were turned on. '_I know the rent is cheaper because of the factory nearby but I wish they could do something about that smell..._'

Syn took off her jacket and placed it in the small closet next to the door and looked at her home. A small one bedroom loft style apartment was all she had. The living room, bedroom, and kitchen, all shared the same area with a small room for a washer and dryer next to a bathroom. '_I wish I could afford to move somewhere nicer... But at least this new job pays a lot better than my old ones._'

A stack of bills was picked up and a checkbook was removed from the purse she never took anywhere. Three checks and a quick run to pay her rent later, she found herself almost overdrawn once again. '_At least I'm only a month behind on rent now...I wonder how Vivio does it, she's always at home normally._' A ringing made her grab her cell and flip it open. "Hello?"

"Syn!" Vivio's voice came out frantically. "I'm so sorry, I got called in for work and I couldn't come."

"It's okay." The girl looked through her kitchen. "Hey, want to come over for dinner?"

"I'm so sorry, I still need to work a little bit more. I'm between shoots, waiting for my partner to show up."

"Oh? What are you shooting?"

"Ah... It's rather embarrassing."

"Come on, stop avoiding it. I want to know what you act in. Is it a play? Like the theater down town? Broadway style?"

"I'm... dancing." Vivio replied after thinking about it a moment.

"Oh what kind? Salsa? Stomp? R&B? Gonna shake your moneymaker?" Syn laughed to herself, picturing her girlfriend in a salsa outfit while rooting through her cabinets for something to eat.

"You could say that." Vivio laugher nervously. "I promise I'll tell you one day, just give me some time."

Syn slowed down her inspection of her food supply and stood still. "Why do you sound so nervous? Sweetheart, I won't judge you. Even if you think it's embarrassing, I might even like it."

"Really. I promise, later okay? I need to go now, they're ready."

"Okay... Break a leg?"

"I hope not." A giggle made Syn lighten up a little. "We can do something tomorrow?"

"I'm free after work."

"Great, I'll see you then. Bye-bye"

"Bye." Syn closed her phone and sighed. "So much for a good first day at work... I wonder what she's doing right now..."

* * *

Vivio reached her hand over to the camera sitting on the stand in front of her bed and smiled at the red light when it came on. "Hello everyone," she greeted happily. "As you know, I'm 'Eyes' and I just wanted to take a moment and thank all of the subscribers out there on my web page." Leaning back a little, she propped her hands behind herself and idly moved her feet out of habit. "I reached two hundred members yesterday and I thought I should start doing more for all of my fans, so this is a new segment that will be done along with my normal updates. This is kind of like a video diary and won't contain any sexual acts. Instead, I will just talk about my day and reply to a few letters written to me."

Leaning forward now, she rubbed her hands together and thought about what to say next. "Uhm.... I guess I will start with a little tour." She moved to pick up her camera and turned it around to look at her room. "My room, I'm sure you've seen it before, but here's some little facts." She zoomed in on her bed and the red satin sheets on it. "My bed, it's a super single size. I can't sleep well on anything but satin or silk sheets. Not because I'm spoiled but cotton sheets make me itch. My favorite color is red, as you can tell. Also, I wash my sheets after every take I do on my bed. Call me O.C.D." She giggled lightly.

"Moving on," She turned to the left to show a cut out in the wall where a built in desk was. "My desk, laptop, and where I store all my computer things. I sit here when I update my page and chat with everyone." She turned again. "My dresser. I'm a little weird, I put my pants in my dresser after folding but I hang my shirts." She pulled open drawer. "My underwear." She ruffled through it. "As you can see, it's pretty normal. I like stripes." Closing it, she opened the drawer under it. "My work clothes. Yes, I keep them separate." She moved through the sets of lingerie and lace. "I wear this when I go on dates or on the set. Oh, also when I record at home. I like the way it feels, but they're hard to wash so I normally don't bother." The girl laughed at herself. "I am a little weird, aren't I? Oh well, that's what this video diary is all about!"

The girl opened another drawer. "My jeans and pants. I don't like skirts.... nothing really interesting here. Annnnnd," She closed it and opened the last one. "You guys know this one." She zoomed in and moved the contents around, showing each one for a few seconds. "My toys; I keep them all in here. I have about.... Twenty or twenty-five. I'm going to buy more for new updates on the web page so look forward to it. Oh! A question asked by someone: Which one is my favorite?.... this one." She held up a pink one. "My favorite." She put it back and closed the drawer. "Another question: Do I have sex or masturbate for fun? Hmmm...." She sat the camera on the stand and reclaimed her place on the bed.

"I do masturbate for fun, but at the same time I also record it to put on the web page so I'm not sure if it would be considered fun or work." Crossing her legs knee-over-knee, she thought about it some more. "I guess the best way to answer is: yes. I enjoy masturbating and I also enjoy knowing that you like it as well. I want to give you, my viewers, a real show so I don't want to fake anything. If I'm not in the mood, I'm not going to do it just for an update so every time I record myself masturbating, it's real." She gave a wink. "As for sex... the answer is 'no' this time. I don't randomly have sex just because I'm in the mood. When I do have sex it's in front of the camera. My girlfriend and I haven't done it yet so that may be why you were asking."

The girl looked at a sheet of paper taken from her desk and skimmed over it. "I'll answer a few more questions that some of my members have asked..." Her cheeks colored darkly. "This one has been asked countless times: Do I like anal sex." The girl smiled at the camera. "I swear, you guys and anal sex. I get asked that at least five times a week. Oh well, you want to know I'll tell you." Placing a finger on her chin, she thought about it. "Well, it's not really something that I just get in the mood to do. Like, if I was having sex with someone and they _wanted_ to, then I wouldn't hesitate to say yes, but I won't just ask them _to_ do it... Yeah, that's a good answer. I won't turn down a request but I won't request for it." A small laugh followed.

"Moving on, we have... Oh yes, this is one from one of my friends that has been a member ever since my first video: What is the worst experience in my job?" She whistled. "Whoa boy... Here we go." She looked at the camera and could tell she was smiling at the bad memory. "I was doing an oral scene on a...rather endowed male... and I was really getting into it when one of my co workers thought it would be funny to suddenly rickroll everyone on the set by playing it through the speakers where the music comes from. Everyone started laughing and I well.... started laughing and...." She trailed off and looked away, ears tinted red. "I almost chocked to death on a guy's... yeah."

Vivio turned back to the camera. "ANYWAY! I'm going to end this here. Next time I will show you the rest of my house as well as answer more fan mail so be sure to email me or come visit my chatroom! Also, I was rewarded with a new webcam for my laptop so everyone should get a clearer picture now. Bye everyone, thanks again for all the letters and support you have shown! I'll see you later." She gave her customary wink and a blown kiss before turning off her camera.

Now done with her diary, she plucked the data stick from the device and slipped it into her laptop to load. "I hope they enjoy this... I wouldn't mind getting more subscribers... I need to focus on my web page if I want to get bigger." Her phone called out to her, making her answer it while typing out her front page update. "Hello?"

"Hey Vi!"

"Syn, hi!" The blond's lips turned up. "What's up toots?"

A laugh. "Toots, that's a good one. Anyway, I got my check today and my bills are caught up now, let's go out! my treat!"

Vivio hummed. '_Syn's always really broke, but I know she wants to treat me..._' She tapped her finger against her keyboard idly while thinking. "Actually, can you come over here and cook for me instead? I'm dying to try those fajitas you told me about."

"Haha, sure! When is a good time for you?"

Vivio looked at the clock, in a good mood. "Now? I'm not hungry but I wouldn't mind seeing you?"

"You got it. I'm on my way." Sounds of keys being grabbed came and a door opened. "I'm going to my car now."

"Eager?" Vivio teased playfully.

"Yup! Ever since I started working two weeks ago we haven't had too much time. You're always so busy at night."

"Sorry, I'm trying to do better but work has weird hours."

"Yeah yeah, sure sure. I'll be there in twenty?"

Vivio nodded to herself. "See you then." The cell was flipped shut and the girl rolled back in her chair. "I'm in a pretty good mood now..." She looked over at her dresser.

* * *

Syn opened the door to Vivio's apartment without knocking, calling out a cheerful hello. A bag was tossed on the counter and she walked over to Vivio as she came out of her bedroom. "Honey, I'm home!" Before Vivio could react, she was grabbed and dipped down in a kiss.

"Mmph!?" Vivio was let back up onto her feet. "Someone is happy."

"Very! For the first time in I can't remember when, I'm caught up on all my bills, I have food stocked, and enough left over to actually _do_ something!" She pointed at the earlier placed bag. "I brought the things for dinner."

"Thank you," Vivio laughed as she peeked into the bag. "I'll pop these into the refrigerator." The door was opened and she bent over more than necessary, feeling her fuzzy sweater rise up along her back. Her bluejeans had been pulled down just a little earlier to show Syn the sight of two red straps trailing Vivio's hips.

"Ooooh, what a show." To Syn's surprise, the butt she was staring at wiggled for her. "How do you move your hips like that? I could never do it."

"Practice." Vivio closed the door and walked over to Syn, strutting ever so slightly. Once there she put a hand on Syn's shoulder and did a small dance around her, using the blue haired girl as a pole.

"Wow..."

"Mmhmm," Vivio stopped her playing and stood in front of her girlfriend with a smile.

"Don't stop," Syn's laugh came and she found herself pushed back onto the couch. "Dance for me?" Vivio hummed and put her hands on her hips, swirling them before turning around so Syn saw her backside. Her waist was slowly rocked and the girl bent over, running her hands along her legs. "Oh wow...." Turning again, Vivio ran a hand over her stomach before bringing it up and behind herself, picking up her loose hair just to let it fall again around her shoulders. Moving to a beat that only she could hear, the dance continued slowly. "Where..." Syn asked, amazed, "Did you learn to do that?"

"Practice," The word came again, this time with an amused undertone. "Like?"

"Very."

"Good." Vivio put her hands on Syn's shoulders and straddled her lap. "Because that's all you get."

"Meanie." Syn grabbed the girl's butt and pulled forward, making Vivio sit on her with a small squeak. "You messed up." She got a curious look and Syn slowly ran her palms over the jean clad legs sitting on her. "You went and turned me on." This time she got a happy laugh.

"I'm sorry." The words were obviously a lie.

"You're in a good mood too?"

"Yes." Vivio took Syn's hands when they started to move to her chest.

"Oh come on," Syn pouted cutely up at her.

Vivio grinned at her. "Slowly..." Placing Syn's hands on her shirt hem at the bottom, she made the girl grip it. "Slowly." Syn licked her lips and began moving the shirt upwards, enjoying the sight of the girl's tanned skin. Moving more, she caught a glimpse of a pierced bellybutton with red and green sparkling gems on it, only to be hidden again as Vivio pushed the hands back downwards and made a 'no-no' motion with a finger "Nah-ah-ah! You have to go Sloooooooowly."

Syn pouted but nodded, gently raising the shirt once more, looking at the red lace straps of the girl's underwear. The soft fuzzy material of the sweater tickled her hands and she re-gripped the clothing. Taking her time, she watched Vivio's stomach move as she breathed and felt her own breath catch when the bellybutton was revealed again. Hands went around her neck and Vivio made herself comfortable, looking at her curiously.

Taking a breath, Syn started moving the sweater up more. Red frill with white lace designs was uncovered. The sweater was pulled up more, showing see-through fabric supporting the girl's breasts. The shirt was pulled up more but the sight was robbed from her when it quickly was shoved back to her waist. Syn blinked and looked at Vivio's laughing eyes. "Come on, Syn.... try again."

Syn growled in frustration and took the sweater again, hands shaking as she moved it up a third time. Past the belly button and to the underwire of the bra it went, slower than each time before it. Once faced with the lingerie again, Syn made her hands pause for a few seconds after every half inch, almost shivering when she saw Vivio's nipples clearly through the sheer lace designs. "Wow..."

"Good girl," Vivio complimented, blushing when Syn's palms touched her sides and slid up under her arms. The blond's hands lifted to the ceiling and Syn pooled the fuzzy sweater, moving it above her girlfriend's head and tossing it on the floor. "Like? It's my favorite bra." Vivio smiled lightly, feeling her heart beating faster when Syn stared at her chest. '_I've never been so excited when someone looked at me before..._'

"Wow..." Syn breathed out once more. Her hands touched Vivio's sides, feeling the warmth on her palms and rubbing them up and down slowly.

Vivio's cheeks grew darker, breath starting to catch in excitement. '_She's touching my skin...God, I'm so nervous I can't breathe right..._

"May I...?" Syn asked quietly, one hand moving behind her girlfriend's back and touching the clasp.

The blond gasped. "Tell me...What is today?"

"...Friday?" Syn replied, hand still rubbing on one side. Vivio's face fell slightly, but Syn grinned at her. "Our one month anniversary."

"Yes," Vivio leaned forward and kissed her softly. A second kiss followed and the fabric around her chest loosened with an inaudible click. The velvet material sagged and fell between them, hovering over Vivio's stomach when it reached her elbows. Syn moved one hand up and gripped the lingerie, pulling it the rest of the way off and leaving it in her hand to feel it.

"I'm amazed..." Syn breathed out, looking down at Vivio's revealed chest. "That you would wear something like this."

"Mmn." Vivio threaded her hands through Syn's hair and started kissing her again. Embarrassment ran through her body when the warm palm ran down her spine. Another touched her stomach and stayed there for a few moments before moving upwards and touching her breast gently. A loud gasp went into the kiss but she didn't move away.

Encouraged, Syn kissed her back and held her completely in her hand. "I thought," she spoke around the lips kissing her. "That they would be pierced."

Vivio grinned, kissing Syn once more before replying. "My nipples?" Her tried to kiss her again, giggling when her broad, amused, smile made it a little awkward. "Whatever for?"

"Well, your bellybutton is…" Syn reasoned, slowly taking a moment to look at Vivio's breasts. "And you seem to be secretly kinky…" She looked over at the disregarded bra.

"I think…" Vivio whispered to her softly, licking her lips. "That you just like the idea."

"I do," Syn admitted back, voice just as soft. Their mouths met again, words giving way to the sounds of wet lips meeting and gentle smacking sounds when they parted. "Vivio..."

"Syn..." Another kiss and her shaking hands trailed down her girlfriend's shoulders. The hand on her back slid around carefully, running through her hair, and touched her other breast. A small caress came and a tongue touched her lips. Leaning into it, she opened her mouth and nipped the tongue in shock when a sudden loud ring tone flared to life between them

"Ow!" Syn moved a hand to touch her tongue where it was bitten and she glared angrily at the ringing cell phone next to them. "Dammit, it's my mom." Vivio nodded and crossed her arms over her chest, breathing hard. Reaching for the phone, Syn answered it. "Mom, I was about to score!"

"SYN!" Vivio gasped, feeling her face heat up at the bold statement.

Syn smiled at Vivio and pulled her close, allowing her to cover herself against her body. "Hm...? No, mom, I was playing... She's a sweet girl.... Okay." She looked at Vivio. "My mom wants to say hi."

"After that!?" Vivio whispered hotly into her girlfriend's ear, scared. A smile came back and she reluctantly took the phone. "Um, hi.... Vivio....Yes Ma'am... Nice to meet you too...." Vivio looked at Syn and smirked. "She's a little perverted, but a nice girl."

"Vi!" Syn snatched the phone back. "Mom, don't listen to her!...I'm hanging up now!" She clipped her phone closed and sighed. "Mood killer."

"Mmn." Vivio reached for her bra but found it moved from her. "Syn?" Again it was moved from her reach. "I am _not_ staying topless for you."

"Come on?"

"Nope. Bra. Now."

"No," Syn challenged her.

"Pervert."

"Only for you, sweetheart." Syn kissed Vivio quickly.

Blushing, Vivio moved back and crossed her arms again over her breast. '_Why am I so embarrassed...? I never mind people seeing me naked, but Syn..._' She looked into the blue and red heterochomic eyes and felt her heart pounding at the gentle look mixed with playfulness. "Okay... but later."

"Later works... but you're not getting this back, it's too pretty to be covered up."

Vivio let out a small sigh. "Mou, you... Okay, just for you." Vivio picked up her sweater and pulled it down over her head, moving her arms through it. "There, bra-less. Happy?"

"Very." Syn looked at the fuzz sticking up all over the sweater. When the girl tried to move, Syn pulled her back down onto her lap. "Stay for a little while longer?"

"Okay." Vivio leaned forward and hugged her. "There. Now, let's get a movie to watch?"

"Can I pick?"

Vivio pecked Syn's nose and shook her head. "No, but you can turn off the lights and get the blanket off my bed." She helped her girlfriend up and went to her DVD tower in her bedroom, plucking an action flick from it while double checking to make sure none of her personal movies were there.

Syn fell onto the couch and spread her arms wide when Vivio went to sit down, being rewarded with an armful of the girl. "Am I heavy?" The blond asked while shifting to get comfortable lying with her back on Syn's chest.

"You're light as a feather." Syn adjusted the blanket covering them. The TV illuminated the dark room and both girls turned to look at the screen.

"...Syn, get your hands out from under my shirt."

"Spoilsport."

* * *

Vivio waved at the receptionist at the front desk of her studio and got a small nod back to show that she didn't need to show her I.D. card. The halls were walked down casually and she pulled the strap of her purse back over her shoulder when it slipped after she almost ran into someone rounding a corner. A small sniff came and she had to resist the urge to wipe her nose on her sleeve since she was out of tissues.

Walking past her own room, she glanced at her name in the star on the door and smiled pleasantly. Her goal today wasn't work, but rather her normal checkup. The office in mind was reached shortly and she knocked on the door before being bid entrance to the small medical room. "Hello Allquall," she greeted the nurse. "I'm here for my monthly check-up."

"You're early, as normal." The woman smiled at Vivio and motioned for her to sit on the cushioned table. "But I'm free so you won't have to wait." The woman got a few of her supplies ready while talking. "You know the drill, off with the shirt." She looked back to see the girl already folding the clothing to sit next to her. "Good girl."

"Mou, I'm not a kid." She stuck out her tongue playfully but blinked when she found a depressor placed on it.

"Sure you're not." Allquall shined a light in the girl's mouth. "You have a little swelling, have you done an oral scene lately?"

"Nuh-uh" The reply came as best as the girl could give it.

"Been coughing any?" The woman pulled back and allowed Vivio to reply while she threw away the wooden stick and scribbled on her pad.

"A little. Not like a real cough but a little 'a-hem' kind. I think it's my allergies."

"Hmmm..." The nurse placed Vivio's arm into a black strip that was wrapped around it. "Breathe normally please." She looked at a dial while checking the pulse and heart rate. "Okay...." She released the pressure on Vivio's arm and placed her earpieces in before putting the circular part onto the girl's chest.

"Cold!" She heard a laugh and then stayed quiet while the nurse listened to her.

"Deep breaths please." She closed her eyes and concentrated on the sound. "Well then," She took the plugs from her ears and put a hand on her hip. "Have you been-" Vivio sniffed loudly. "Yes, you have a cold."

"I don't _feel_ sick." The star protested.

"Because it hasn't hit you fully yet. This is flu season you know, take care of yourself or it could get worse." Allquall wrote on her notepad again. "I'm going to write you a prescription for some medicine. Go get it and take it all, then come back to me in a week. No work until."

"Eh!? But I have a photo shoot for a magazine coming up!"

"Solo?"

Vivio blushed. "Um...no, with a female."

"No."

"But-"

"No." The nurse glared. "I'm telling your boss. No sex until you're one hundred percent better. Argue with me and Ill make it two weeks just to be sure."

Vivio sighed. "I was planning on using that money too..." She took the slip handed to her and sniffed. "Okay... I promise. I'll be a good girl and get this medicine..."

"Good, now get out of here so I can leave. I need to pick up my girl from school."

"How is your daughter doing?" Vivio pondered while replacing her sweater.

"Baby Blue is going through that rebellious stage. Silly teenagers." Her patient shook her head with a small, amused smile.

* * *

The sound of a bell jingling above the opening door made a black haired girl look over from behind her counter. A smile came up as the blond walked over to her. "Hello, Vivio. Good to see you again."

"Hey Angel." Vivio leaned against the counter and balanced on one foot to give the girl a hug. "How's work?"

"Long and boring sometimes and really fun other times." Angel pushed up her glasses with one finger. "How about you? Fun all the time?"

"Ugh, not really. There's this new person at work who simply _adores_ me for some reason. Said she's a big fan and basically follows me around and watches my shoots... It's really creepy. I think she's going to ask to do a scene with me."

"Oh?" Angel looked like she was repressing her laughter. "And if she does?"

"I'll suddenly go straight." Vivio held up her hands like she was praying and closed her eyes. "Please forgive my sins and make this stalker go away." The sudden seriousness in her voice made the pharmacist finally break out and giggle. Opening her green eye, Vivio looked at her long time friend. "I need your advice on something, too."

"Oh?" Angel accepted the slip from the girl and glanced it over. "Cold?" A sniff answered her. "I see."

"Can you give me something to clear up my sinuses instead? I think my doctor is just being paranoid. I need to do a scene to get some money but she won't let me until I'm all better."

Angel walked to the bins behind herself and started searching for what she needed. "Sorry, I'm not going to skirt giving you proper pills just so you can clear up your sinuses. If you're really sick then you could make other people sick too. That's bad in your business. By the way, are you taking your birth control on time?"

With a sigh, Vivio nodded. "Every Monday, eight in the morning, on the dot. That specific enough for you?" She got bonked on the head. "Hey, ow."

"Take care of yourself, Vivio." Angel offered a bottle of pills. "Here, take every four to six hours depending on how you feel."

"I _feel_ fine." Vivio replied with a slight annoyance at the hindrance to her money flow. "Can I just take them every four hours to kill my cold?"

"A cold is a virus; self limiting. The medicine takes care of the symptoms."

"So... it won't cure the cold?"

Angel smirked and crossed her arms. "Because you know we have the cure for the common cold. The flu is never a problem, don't you know?"

Vivio blushed darkly, realizing what she said. "I knew that. Sorry, I'm just annoyed." Sighing, she looked at the bottle. "So this will take care of my sinuses?"

"Cold symptoms." Angel pointed at her. "Take them. All of them. Don't you dare toss them into your cabinet and then take them a year later or give them to someone else, you hear me? I'm still mad at you for taking your co-worker's medicine when you had that sore throat."

"That was like six months ago!" Vivio tried to glare but sneezed, quickly covering her nose. "... Do you have any tissues?"

Angel grinned at her.

* * *

Vivio closed her car door and adjusted her bra-strap before jogging across the gravel parking lot and into the restaurant to get out of the cold blowing wind around her. The door opened and the girl looked up, wondering what it was with the use of bells above doors instead of a chime of some sort. Seconds passed by, allowing her to ponder the lack of technology in use before a teenage girl came up to her. "Hello, table for one?"

"Yes, please." Vivio looked at the short girl in front of her and blinked when she realized she was getting a shocked look. "Uhm...?"

The girl slowly brought up a hand to point at her. "Are you... Eyes?" A dark blush flashed over Vivio's cheeks and she meekly nodded. "Oh my, I'm a huge fan! I have all your videos!"

"Shhhh!" Vivio shushed her quickly. "Please, don't make a scene."

"I'm sorry!" The girl bowed at her, short black hair rustling her shoulders. "My name's Wan, I own this restaurant along with my wife, Riyuu. Here, let me show you to a seat!" She quickly moved to allow Vivio to sit at a booth. "I'm sorry, you must think I'm a bad person, I was just so shocked!"

"No, really," Vivio looked around, thanking every known deity she knew that no one was around to over hear. "It's okay... just don't tell anyone okay?"

"Of course." Wan gave her a menu. "You read my letter on your video diary." Her voice dropped down, making Vivio pleased at not only the news but at the way the girl was respecting her wishes. "I asked what your funniest moment was."

"Oh that was you?" Vivo got a happy nod. "Well, how about that. Thank you for your support all this time."

"Tell you what... as a thank you, your meal today is on the house!"

"I couldn't!"

"Sure!" Wan smiled at her. "Could I ask for an autograph, though?"

Vivio blushed again, flattered. "It would be my pleasure. I've never been asked for an autograph before..." She rooted through her purse and grinned at the set of pictures she got while at her work place. A pen was taken out and the back of the photo was signed. "To Wan, with love... Eyes." She spoke while writing before handing the photo to the girl who stared at the signature for a few seconds before flipping it over.

"Oh wow... how did that fit there?"

Vivio grinned and felt herself sweatdrop. "... Practice. Please don't let anyone see that, especially Syn."

"Syn? Why?" Wan blinked curiously. "You wouldn't...Vivio?"

"That's me."

Wan looked like she was about to have another spaz fit. "Wow! She's dating a pornstar!"

"Shhh!" Vivio grinned as the girl covered her mouth. "She doesn't know just yet... keep it a secret until I can tell her, okay?"

"Promise." Wan smiled and hid the picture in her pocket. "Now, let me do something for you. What would you like to drink?"

"Tea, sweet with lemon please."

"Got it," Wan winked. "I'll be back with it while you look over your menu."

The blond nodded and grinned to herself when the owner of the restaurant visibly restrained herself from running off to squeal. '_A fan... the first time I've ever actually met one..._' A warm feeling came in her chest and she looked at the menu. '_For some reason... I'm really, really flattered by this..._' A few moments later she looked up from the menu and noticed that Syn was leaning out from the kitchen door, smiling at her. '_That girl is so cute._' She waved lightly and got one back.

* * *

A/N: Some charactes in this chapter, and coming chapters are named after friends of mine. When I first did this story, it wasn't going to be a real fic like I'm making it now, so I had many cameos from my friends appear. It seems wrong to remove them so I left them the same. Also, the "Video Diary" of Vivio's was actually something interactive I did with the AnimeSuki forum members. While I was writing, I made a segment to answer Eye's "Fanmail" and put it into the story. So all the questions asked to Vivio during those are actually questions from readers. Although I would love to offer the same to the readers here, Fanfiction dot net prohibits interactive stories, and this story is already written anyway. Nevertheless, I hope you enjoy the video diaries anyway.


	5. Chapter 5

I bent over my computer desk chair and picked up the case containing my camera and stand to began setting it up for my video diary. A small stack of papers was placed on my bed and after glancing over everything, I reached forward and turned on the device. "Hello everyone," I greeted with a small sniff. "Time for another video diary it would seem." I smiled and sat on my bed, crossing my legs knee over knee. "Please forgive my sniffles, I am apparently getting a cold or something. Oh well, I still want to do my diary thing. Anyway, I had an interesting day today. I met one of my fans at a restaurant and I even signed an autograph for her. It was really embarrassing to be asked for it, but she seemed so happy I thought about doing a little something for all of my members on the web page." I blushed at the memory of autographing the photo and the excited look on the girl's face. I should really make more of an effort to talk to my fans in person.

**PornStar!Vivio V**

**By: Satashi**

The girl leaned forward and picked up a centerfold length picture of herself. "This is the other image that didn't make the centerfold in the last magazine I was in. It has never been released, so it's an original." Her purse was gone through next and Vivio signed her stage name on the bottom of the poster, adding a few hearts around it. "I'm going to have a little fun trivia tonight in the chat room, and whoever answers the most questions will get this autographed poster! I'll even do a request for them live on web cam, so be thinking about it!" She winked.

"Also," She sat the poster on the bed and tossed her pen back into her purse. "I got a lot of positive mail from everyone after posting my first video diary, so I'm going to take some more time and answer the questions asked by the kind people who emailed me." She giggled to herself while flipping through the printed emails. "Hmm.... Okay, this one has been asked a lot: What is your favorite position?" She placed the paper on the other side of herself and thought about it. "I think that 'doggy style' would be my favorite. It isn't hard to stay in that position, and after some scenes, it's actually really relaxing to just be comfortable and let them do all the work." She laughed happily at herself. "But yeah, I like being on my forearms and knees, head down, just enjoying it."

"Moving on, we have...'Does size matter to you?'" She rolled her eyes. "Relax, guys, size isn't that important. It's a plus, but in all honesty, it doesn't matter if it's four inches or ten, if you don't know how to use it, it doesn't matter." She placed the paper to the side and flipped some more. "Hmm..."She giggled. "Are you all natural? Yes, my boobs are real. Implants scare me really bad. Besides, they just get in the way. I'd prefer to be an A-cup just so they won't bounce so much." She grinned and hopped in place, making her breasts jiggle, before getting another paper. "Dom or Sub?" Vivio stuck out her tongue at the camera. "Dom, definitely. I don't do bondage scenes mainly because they want to tie me up."

"Hmmm.... Here we are: How good is your girlfriend in bed?" Vivio placed it next to her. "We haven't had sex, so I can't answer that one.... What are your measurements?" She made a tutting motion at the camera. "Check my web page, it's under my bio, silly." The blond placed the last paper down next to herself and uncrossed her legs, sitting with them slightly parted and both hands between her legs, holding her shirt down a little. "That's all the questions for this time, but keep sending in the requests! I'll be happy to answer them all in time. If I didn't get to yours this time, don't think I forgot, I have them all listed on my computer!"

Moving from her bed, Vivio picked up her camera and turned to leave her bedroom. "I promised a tour of my house so I'll add it in as well. My bedroom goes straight into my living room." She took time to show her couch. "My couch is a little old, but it's comfortable. The cushions sag a bit, but it's great for laying across on them. Sometimes in the summer I sleep on my couch while watching TV late at night." She moved to the aforementioned television. "Speaking of, my TV is a standard one. I don't have the mobile monitor luxury but I don't really care to get it. I have enough bills as it is."

Vivio sniffed loudly. "Sorry... anyway, my kitchen." She walked to the tiled section divided from the rest of the apartment with a small bar. "Uhm... What to say about it... I like to keep it clean... I like fruits..." She opened her refrigerator. "As you can see, I love orange juice and...." She popped open the freezer. "Frozen pizzas are yummy. Yes, I can cook, but everyone gets lazy every now and then. Moving on, my washer and dryer are here." She opened the door to the small room. "I do laundry a lot, so detergent is a large expense for me..." The doors closed and the bathroom door was opened. "Bathroom, not much here." She focused on the shower. "I'm still hoping to get a waterproof camera for my shower for everyone to watch me take baths, but no luck so far. Everyone email my company and tell them to stop being so stubborn and buy me one." She giggled. "No really, don't do that."

Finally the girl sat her camera down on the stand and sat on her bed again, crossing her legs and sniffing. "I'm really happy that everyone is enjoying my videos. Don't forget that my new movie comes out in about two weeks! I have three scenes in it, and they're really good in my opinion. Please show your support and buy it if you can!" She blew a kiss to the camera. "Until next time , everyone! Thank you for your support and letters!"

* * *

Vivio awoke to the sound of her cell phone ringing loudly on her desk. Groggily she reached out for it and weakly flipped it open, sniffing lightly. "Hello?"

"Are you just waking up?" Syn's voice asked her curiously.

Vivio blinked a few times. "It's still dark out." The sound of rain pounding on her window was finally recognized and she looked to her alarm clock for the correct time. "Ugh, I slept in it seems."

"Stay up late?" Syn listened to the sounds of Vivio rustling in her sheets.

Vivio groggily looked at her still set up desk from last night's show. "Very late...I don't think I've gotten but a few hours of sleep."

Syn's voice was amused. "Watching porn?"

"...Something like that." Vivio grinned despite herself and sat up fully, yawning and giving a small wince. "I think I slept on my arm wrong."

"Aw. I'll come rub it for you."

A flash of lightning made the blond cringe. The low rumbling of thunder echoed around her while she walked to her bathroom and cut on the lights. "I don't know, it's pretty bad out there."

"Come on, I have today off. Days like this were meant to be spent with someone snuggling."

Vivio ignored the bottle of medicine laying over in her cabinet and reached for her mouthwash. "Hm.... Okay, but be careful out there. It's raining pretty hard."

"I'm a good driver. Should I bring anything? A movie, some food?"

The blond started getting her morning supplies together. "Nah, just come over. I don't want you out there any longer than you have to be."

"Okay, I'll see you soon."

"Bye-bye." With a flick of her wrist, the cell phone was closed and she put the breath cleaner into her mouth with her free hand. Thirty seconds later paired with a fast brushing of teeth gave her a kissable smile. After giving herself a few extra moments to double check her appearance, she went to her bedroom and began straightening up from last night's work. Her items were put back in their spot and she double then triple checked everything to be sure it would be okay if Syn went in her room.

Now free from worry, the girl went to her dresser, hand pausing over the knob of the drawer. '_Knowing Syn, my shirt will probably come off... I should surprise her by not wearing a bra._' A small grin came on her lips as she took out only a cute pair of multi colored striped panties. Wiggling them up, she straightened out the straps and moved to her closet to get a comfortable long sleeved shirt. With a small sniff, she pulled it down and picked up her discarded bluejeans from the day before and put them back on.

With a little time to spare, the girl gathered up her dirty clothes and dumped them into her washing machine to be ran a little later. '_I should do my sheets but Syn will be here too soon to worry with that... Oh well, one day won't kill me._' A small bit of perfume was dabbed onto her wrist and then rubbed together before a small streak was dabbed on her neck just under her ears. '_Okay... Looking cute, smelling good... I need to comb my hair._'

A fast brushing left the girl with a tangle free mess of hair that was pulled up in a side ponytail. Just as soon as she declared herself ready a knock was heard and she jogged to the door, smiling at the girl who gave her a hug right away. "Oh, you're cold." Vivio realized, placing her palms over Syn's cheeks. "You're frozen!"

"A little chilly and wet outside." Syn took off her jacket and handed it to Vivio to place in the small, mostly empty, closet. "You didn't have plans today did you?"

"She asks _after_ showing up." Vivio took her girlfriend's hands and lead her to the couch to sit her down. "Stay here," She jogged to her bedroom and stripped the comforter from it before returning to her friend. "Here, warm up. Would you like a drink? Hot coco?"

"A warm body would be nice." Syn flared out the blanket and held it to her chin.

"Silly." Vivio took the request and slid under the blanket, finding an arm over her shoulders. "You promised me a rub."

Syn grinned at her. "I did, didn't I?" Syn turned sideways to put both hands around Vivio. "Where does it hurt?"

"My right shoulder." Vivio closed her eyes as the hands started rubbing her. "Mm... That feels really good."

"Glad I came?"

"Very." Vivio moaned softly and felt Syn shift so she was facing her side and one of her legs slid behind her back and between the couch. The other leg went over her lap and she was embraced fully, palms still rubbing her sore spots. "This is just what I needed." She sniffed lightly.

"Hey, you smell good." Syn noticed while nuzzling her girlfriend's neck like a kitten.

"Thank you." Vivio felt Syn's hand around her front drop down to her shirt hem and slip under it a few moments before the one on her back did the same. Slowly her lips turned up to a smile as Syn's hands slowly moved upwards. The palm on her back pressed down lightly and moved to her neck before a curious hum came from beside her.

"You normally don't wear a bra around the house, or am I just lucky?"

"Maybe you're lucky." Vivio teased her softly, breath catching as the palm on her stomach moved up to her breast line. "Going right for it?"

Syn gave her a small giggle. "I want your shoulder to feel better first." Vivio smiled fondly and lifted her arms, allowing her girlfriend to remove her shirt. "Hey!" The blue haired one felt her cheeks color darkly when she saw the two golden hoops now accenting her girlfriend's chest. Each one held a small gem, the left being a cold sapphire blue while the right was a blazing ruby red, matching Syn's eye colors. "You got them pierced!?"

"You said you liked it," Vivio replied shyly, embarrassedly allowing Syn to stare.

"Just because I said that?" Syn finally looked back up to her eyes.

"Yes," Vivio smiled softly when she was hugged. "Is this what you wanted?"

"Yes." Syn pulled back and glanced back down before looking up once again. "You are awesome. The best girlfriend ever."

Vivio happily hugged her once again and after a few moments, felt her shoulder being rubbed while in the embrace. '_I love this feeling,_' she thought contently to herself while being pampered. '_If Syn likes it, I'd do anything for her._' She cuddled against her girlfriend and inhaled happily. '_Just to see that smile of hers…_' Closing her eyes, she inhaled Syn's scent contently and lost herself in the warmth the body provided her.

* * *

Vivio slowly opened her eyes and blinked a few times to try and clear her vision. At first she was confused as to where she was but a hand trailed over her arm, reminding her that she was with Syn on the couch. "Are you awake?" Syn asked softly, making Vivio shift slightly to look up at the girl she had been sleeping on. "You conked out right away."

"I'm sorry," the blond apologized with a sniffle. "I guess I wasn't awake enough... How long did I sleep?"

"I don't know, through one show on the television." Syn allowed Vivio to lie so the blond's back was on her chest now.

"Did you feel me up while I was sleeping?" Came a curious question.

"I did your sides whenever I thought you would wake up." Syn wrapped both arms over Vivio's shoulders and laid them to rest casually. "I think you should let me after letting you lay on me for so long. My leg fell asleep."

"Oh I'm so sorry." Vivio clearly didn't mean it. "Your poor little leg." One of her hands pat the area between herself and the couch to touch Syn's body. "I'll fix you lunch to make up for it?"

"Okay," Syn agreed readily, watching with excitement in her eyes as Vivio moved off of her. When the blanket was taken as well to wrap around her top half, she frowned slightly. "Oh come on, you said you'd go topless."

"Did I?"

"You did," Syn nodded, tugging on the sheets. "Off with it."

"Unfortunetly," Vivio cooed at her, bending over to kiss Syn's nose. "I don't have anything to cook with right now. I'll need to go to the store."

"You should have let me go while I was out." Syn pulled on the blanket, finally seeing her prize. "Or we could just get naked now and...?"

"Later," Vivio blushed darkly.

"You said later last time..."

"Then later it is, then." Vivio stretched and went to her bedroom, picking out a bright pink bra and putting it on before going back into the living room. Her shirt was reclaimed, much to Syn's disappointment, and she sat down once more, hugging onto Syn. "What do you want to eat?"

"Something hot," Syn eyed her.

"You can't eat me, silly." Vivio allowed the hands on her to trail over her hips under her shirt. "Really, let's do something, have some fun, then we can get intimate later." She grinned as the hands started trying to undo the button on her pants. "You're always so touchy." She slapped the hands gently before they could accomplish their task. "Pervert."

"It's not perverted if I care about you," Syn reasoned.

"Awwwww, I care about you too." She leaned forward and kissed the girl's cheek. "Later sweetie, I promise. Just let me enjoy it a little while longer."

"Okay, I'll wait forever for you." Syn got another happy hug and returned it. "Lunch......how about some chili? Something nice and warm for today."

"You got it." Vivio moved to the door and put on her shoes. "Come on, I'll drive."

* * *

Vivio parked her car and sighed, looking at the long run they had to make in the rain to get to the grocery store. "Great, why on earth are people at the store on a day like this?"

Syn nudged her. "Gee, maybe they're getting something for dinner?"

"Shush." Vivio reached behind the seats and fumbled around. "I could have sworn I left an umbrella in my car...Dang it."

Syn licked her lips. "I just noticed, you don't curse do you?"

"My mamas used to spank me when I cursed, so I don't do it." She sighed out. "Okay, we're going to have to run for it. Ready?"

Syn nodded and each girl opened their door, slamming it quickly behind them and running in the thrashing rain to the store. At the door, the blue haired girl slipped while trying to slow herself down and had to grab a buggy to keep herself from toppling over. Vivio made a much more dignified entrance, slowing down before reaching the smooth tile and wiping her feet off on the carpeted area. "Not a word," Syn warned her, her hair now a dark blue from the rain. Water dripped down her neck, making her wipe it with her hand before shaking her hair to fling water off of it.

Vivio walked next to the girl and placed her hand on the side of the shopping cart with a smile. A small trail of water followed behind the two girls as their shoes squeaked while walking. "I swear, they need to turn on the heat when it's raining like a spilt slushy."

"Spilt slushy?" Syn asked with a quirky grin. "You are so weird sometimes."

"What?" Vivio asked, honestly confused. "Hey, why are you laughing? Come on, it's a good reference!" The girl crossed her arms and humphed out. The pout almost made Syn give in to the tantrum, but the bottom of Vivio's pants caught under her already wet shoe, causing her to slip and fall forward onto the floor.

"Hey, you okay?" Syn quickly moved to help her up, trying not to laugh. "See, that's what you get for laughing at me for almost falling."

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine... just my pride." Her arms flailed out when she was scooped up into Syn's arms. "Hey-wha!? Syn, put me down!" She blushed hard when she found herself awkwardly placed into the shopping buggy and had to keep herself from falling the rest of the way into it when Syn started pulling her arms back. "Syn, I'm not a kid."

"So?" Syn started pushing the buggy before Vivio could attempt to try and get out of it. "So, Chili right? What kind of meat do you use?"

"Hamburger?" Vivio leaned back against the cart and bent her knees so she could get comfortable while sitting in it.

"That's it? Really?"

"Um, yes?" Syn tutted at her. "What? Miss chef."

"You should use different kinds. Beef for flavor, lamb for texture, and maybe pork for the contrast."

"Pork? Lamb? In Chili?" Vivio got a pat on her head and was parked in front of the meat section of the store. "Well, you know what you're doing..." She accepted the packages and tried to make room for them while also being in the buggy. "What else do we need?"

"Chips? Crackers? I'm paying half so it won't be bad."

"I need milk too," Vivio thought aloud, allowing herself to be pushed. "I don't think we'll all fit in here, though."

"You'll manage." Syn pushed Vivio a little faster and hopped up on the bottom part of the buggy, riding out the speed she gained.

"Haha, you're crazy!" Vivio looked back at her friend and smiled up at her, sniffling softly.

"When you're young it's called being immature. When you're old enough to know better, it's called having fun." Syn gained more speed by kicking one foot on the ground like a skateboard. The two slid to a stop near the checkout and ignored the obvious dis-approving glare from the person ringing them up.

Once paid and loaded up once again with bags the two girls paused outside of the store, facing the rain. "Ready?" Vivio asked with a grin, rubbing her arms to combat the cold wind.

"Steady!" Syn pushed the buggy, plowing through the water covered parking lot as fast as she could. "Can you pop your trunk?" Syn watched the girl reach into her pocket and pull her keys out before pressing a button and making the back end of her car open slightly. Now with her destination in sight, Syn hurried to the vehicle and tossed the supplies into it. Moments later she reached out for Vivio and allowed herself to be used as a brace so she could hop out of the buggy and land in a puddle of water. The two girls laughed, moved the buggy out of the way, and hurried to the car, now soaking wet.

"Well," Vivio turned her key and turned the heat onto max. "That was an adventure. Let's head home and get changed."

"Good idea," Syn laughed.

* * *

"God, I'm soaked." Syn complained instantly when they entered into Vivio's apartment. "I'm glad I'm not wearing white..."

"You have no boobs anyway." Vivio commented while putting the groceries onto the counter.

"Hey! I'm sensitive about that, miss D-cups." Syn crossed her arms over her chest.

"DD, thank you." She posed proudly. "But seriously, I'll give them to you if I could. What size are you? AAA?"

"Oh very funny." Syn crossed her arms with an annoyed pout but suddenly had to try and dodge out of the way when Vivio suddenly jumped at her. The blonde was faster, however, and before Syn could struggle away she found the back of her shirt lifted and her bra strap tag looked at. "H-Hey!"

"Oh how cute! AA, you're still in training bras!"

"They're not training!" Syn pulled away quickly, getting her bra strap popped on her back for it. "I bought them at a real store, thank you."

"Real stores carry training bras."

Syn flushed darkly and glared. "I'm flat chested, so sue me."

Vivio giggled to herself before sniffing loudly. "Turn around please." She requested while walking to get a paper towel from her counter.

"Why?" She eyed the girl skeptically.

"I need to blow my nose."

"Have at it." Syn shrugged. Vivio looked at her a moment and turned her back, only to have Syn dance around in front of her. "Don't tell me you're the type to get embarrassed over things like this?"

"Leave me alone!" Vivio turned again, growling as Syn moved to stand in front of her. "Ugh, Syn!"

"Blow blow," Syn cooed at her. The red and green eyes glared at her before finally having no choice but to make use of the tissue. "See, wasn't that hard."

"You're annoying." Vivio blushed and moved away from her to toss the paper. A sudden sneeze made her cover her nose and turn around, glaring once more as Syn held the tissues up in the air and away from her. "Syn!"

"Say please?"

"PLEASE!" Vivio tried to reach for them, jumping lightly.

"Bouncy!"

"Syn!" Vivio got the box and quickly plucked one, wiping her nose. "Ew, gross."

"You're so cute." Syn hugged the girl from behind. "But you're soaking wet too, your cold will get worse if you don't get changed."

"Sinuses." Vivio denied, but still started walking to her bedroom, taking Syn's hands and pulling her along as well. "I'll pick you out something."

"Thank you." Syn peeled off her shirt and shook her wet hair. "Should I toss my wet clothes in the washer?"

"Please." Vivio took off her shirt as well, grinning as Syn stared. "Perv." Despite the tease, she unclasped her bra and slowly peeled it off for her girlfriend's enjoyment. "There, topless."

"Stay that way?" Syn requested curiously. "Come on..." Walking behind the girl, her hands went around to the button on her blue jeans and was allowed to unsnap it. A second button followed, and a third made up for the lack of zipper on that brand. "You promised..." Slowly the wet denim was pulled down, making Syn grin at the stripes.

"Um..." Vivio blushed darkly, feeling her heart race at the curious eyes looking at her. "...Okay... If you really want me to?"

"Really?" Syn asked again, now moving to stand in front of her. "You don't have to if you're uncomfortable, this is just fun for me." Her eyes glanced at the wet jewelry glistening in the light on Vivio's chest.

"Yeah, well..." Vivio averted her eyes. "If you want me to... but I'm going to wear an apron."

"Even better!" Syn laughed happily. "But before that, can I steal some clothes?" She watched her girlfriend move to the dresser and start going through it. The blue haired girl's eyes trailed away and landed on the case on Vivio's desk. "Hey... this is your camera, right?"

"Mmhm.." Vivio hummed out, trying to pick something she wanted to see Syn wearing.

"Is there a memory stick in it?"

"Yes, a new one since it's the first of the month, nothing's on it." She pulled up a long blue shirt that would go to Syn's knees. "Here, this will be cute on-hey!" She held the shirt to her chest, seeing Syn holding the camera with the red recording light on. "No filming!"

"Why?" Syn moved around when Vivio tried to grab the camera. "Come on, let's do a cooking show!"

"Naked!?"

"Yup." Syn grinned at Vivio's pouting face. "Come on, you're an actor, do something for me."

Not being able to help it, Vivio smiled. '_You'd LOVE it if I did my acting for you..._' With a shake of her head, she moved the shirt and allowed Syn to record her naked. "You're not keeping that."

"Why not? Come on, pose or something?"

Vivio looked at her smiling girlfriend. "If you want naked pictures, just ask."

"Really?" Syn looked up from the camera. "Will you pose for me?"

"If I do, will you promise to get over the video idea?"

"Yes!" The answer came so fast that Vivio had to grin.

"Okay, turn off the video... Now set the top button to still image... Do you have a computer?"

"Yes." Syn smiled as Vivio sat on the bed and put her hands behind her to brace herself. "Really? You don't mind?"

"I get some of you too." Vivio challenged.

Syn hesitated just for a moment before nodding. "Okay that's fair. Not like you'll show them to anyone....Smile!" She took a picture of Vivio and started pretending to be a professional. "Okay, you're on the beach and the wind just blew your hair!" Vivio played along and pulled her loose wet hair up with both hands, sticking out her chest. "You're a model on the catwalk." She giggled while Vivio struck a sexy pose. "Alright, you're a fox chasing a hound! Show me those teeth!" The blond growled and pawed at the air, laughing. "Give me something sexy.... wow, you're good at this."

"I try." Vivio grinned and laid back completely. "I'm a little cold."

"I can tell." Syn hopped on her and got a close up shot. "Your headlights are on."

"Perv." She accepted the camera from Syn and watched the girl strip down. "Okay, smile for me." Syn grinned, letting her hair hand around her shoulders, and smiled fondly at Vivio as her picture was taken. "Thank you."

"Just one? I took like thirty?"

"One is enough." Vivio sat the camera to the side and looked up at Syn. "Are you happy?"

"Of course?"

"Good."

Syn stared down at the girl for several long moments. "Vivio... Did you do all that just to make me happy?"

"Yes?" Vivio tilted her head to the side.

The girl on top let out a small sigh. "I don't want pictures of you to just have them... I wanted them because you wanted me to _have_ them. There's no meaning behind it if you didn't just want to give them to as a gift. That's why I asked a second time if it was okay."

"...Really?" She got a small nod. "You don't... just want me naked?" She blinked when Syn shook her head. "I'll... I'll let you film me naked if you want, I don't mind...?"

"Vivio..." Syn leaned over and rested her forehead against her girlfriend's. "I want you, not just your body. I want the feeling of knowing you did something for me because you honestly wanted to, not just to make me happy. I appreciate it, I really do, but if the girl in my picture's eyes aren't shining the way I know them to be, then it doesn't matter."

"Syn..."Slowly she reached up and touched the girl's cheek. "You want me... just for me?... Not my body?"

"Of course. I know I'm touchy and all, but I didn't fall for a beautiful body, I fell for the girl who took in a stranger... who was kind enough to help me when I was down... Who accepted me even though I'm some back street girl with no real clear future in mind. I want you because you're you."

"Syn..." Vivio felt a tear roll down her cheek and closed her eyes as it was wiped away. "I..." Her breath caught. "I don't know what to say..."

"Shhh.... silly girl, don't cry. I didn't say anything that meaningful, just what was on my mind."

Vivio nodded softly and moved her arms to Syn's shoulders when the girl tried to move back. "No, don't pull away... hold me?" The body weight shifted and Syn laid on top of her, smiling at the girl under her and kissing the tears that tried to escape the multi-colored eyes. "Syn...?"

"Yes, Vivio?"

Vivio wrapped her arms around her girlfriend and held her close. "I love you."

Syn stayed silent a moment before exhaling softly in a pleasant way. "I love you too. I was hoping I could say that soon without scaring you away."

"Syn...?"

"Yes, Vivio?" The words were repeated, their foreheads touching.

"Kiss me...?"

Their lips parted lightly before brushing over each other's. Bodies moved together, heartbeats beating against their chests. A small intake of air came out softly between the intimate action and once again they joined together. Vivio's arm slowly moved around Syn's waist and pulled her closer so their body heat would be shared. Another kiss, another soft spoken set of names, and another whisper of love.

Syn moved back just enough to look into Vivio's eyes again and smiled fondly down into them. Their lips came together again and gentle urging made the girl move back closer so their warmth would be shared. Her arms snaked under Vivio's body and held her close, gasping quietly when her sides were caressed gently. This time their tongues touched briefly, lovingly moving over each others as they deepened the kiss. A soft moan came, lost to them who had produced it. The air breathed was nothing but the scent of the other as they bonded, bodies trying to get closer whenever the heat from their skin lost contact with each others. Vivio touched the base of the girl's spine and slowly moved upwards along it, pulling her new lover closer as their bodies finally moved together as one.

Blue hair fell over Syn's sides and sprawled out on the bed, mixing together with gold.

* * *

Vivio smiled contently, eyes closed and breathing steadily against the chest of her lover. Syn's hand ran down her back and back up slowly. No words were said for a while now but neither felt the need to. The only sounds were their breath and the rain tapping against the window. '_This is so nice,_' the blond thought to herself, feeling yet another kiss placed in her hair. '_I've never felt like this before... Being held after sex... making love... Having her stay with me once it's over...I don't ever want her to let me go..._' The girl sighed out contently, cuddling up a little closer to Syn. '_This is what I was missing... This warmth, these feelings..._' Her eyes opened lightly, seeing Syn's chest raise and fall with her breath. '_I know now... what love is... what it means to care about someone... what being intimate really is..._' She gave her lover a small kiss on her chest and looked up to see Syn gazing at her. "I love you," She whispered, getting her lips kissed this time.

"You too." Syn replied in kind, closing her eyes once more and hugging the girl in her arms. "That was really nice."

"It was." Vivio felt her body shiver as her spine was traced yet again. "I've never felt this way before."

"Same. I liked it." Syn smiled and moved back to look at Vivio again. "But I think we need a shower." She moved her hand to pick up a section of their hair that was tangled together.

Vivio's stomach growled at her as well, making her blush darkly. "Um... Food too?" She giggled softly. '_But I don't want her to let me go..._'

"Come on, silly girl." Syn moved away from Vivio but scooped her up before she could get off the bed.

"Huh?"

"Nothing." Syn commented casually while carrying her. "I just wanted to carry you."

Vivio grinned and wrapped her arms around Syn's neck and leaned against her. "Okay." She let herself be carried the few steps to her bathroom and reluctantly was sat down on her bathtub. She watched Syn curiously look for towels to set out before getting the water going and allowing it to run over her wrist to check the temperature. '_Tomorrow,_' Vivio though while fondly looking at her lover. '_I'll tell her everything tomorrow...I know she will accept me... Because I can tell, she loves me.'_

"...What?" Syn asked, cheeks coloring when she realized the girl was gazing at her.

"Nothing," she repeated Syn's earlier words. "I just want to look at you." Vivio held out her arms and got a hug. "I love you Syn."

* * *

'_Okay... It's almost time._' Vivio sniffed heavily and retreated to her bedroom to grab a tissue from the steadily depleting box. As an afterthought she went to her bathroom and struggled with the child protection cap on her bottle of medicine. '_Stupid little...there._' The cap was finally pried off and two pills were taken with a gulp of water. '_Maybe I should have listened to Allquall..._' The thought was pushed aside and the girl went back into the living room to go over everything.

'_Okay... I have my laptop ready to show her my web page... A few of my recent magazines.... Maybe a movie would be too much right now..._' Vivio rechecked the magazines to make sure they were her best photo shoots. '_I think these will be fine... nothing too bad to shock her until she can accept it._' A deep breath calmed her down a little. ' _Everything is ready...Or maybe I should make some tea? We might be talking about this a long time..._' The idea was cut off when a knocking came on her door. '_Here goes nothing..._' She jogged to the entrance to her apartment and looked through the peephole, grinning at the sight of Syn crossing her eyes and sticking out her tongue. "Silly girl," She greeted as the door opened.

"That's my line." Syn retorted, giving her girlfriend a quick hug. "What's so important that you wanted me to come here after work before going home? I smell like French fries."

"Yummy." Vivio sniffed her. "Hey, you really do!" She got swatted at as she closed the door. "Anyway, I wanted to talk to you about something."

"Oh?" Syn looked at her and was guided over to the couch, glancing at the adult magazines on the table with a smirk. "What is it?"

"Well..." She took a breath. "You know how I'm always a little evasive about my job?"

"Yes?" Syn looked at Vivio fully when the tone of the voice meant for her to get serious.

The blond looked at her a moment to reassure herself of their relationship. "The reason is because I was worried that it would scare you off." She was blinked at. "You see... Syn, I'm in the adult entertainment industry." This time Syn looked at her blankly. "Yes, it's what you're thinking."

"You're..." Syn tried to make sure she was getting this right. "In adult entertainment...?"

"Yes." Vivio picked up a magazine and turned to her pages. "Here."

Syn slowly looked down at the magazine, amazed at the nude images of her girlfriend staring her in the face. "You... pose naked?" She asked the obvious, still confused at the sudden information.

"Yes."

"I... see..." Syn turned a page and scanned the images quickly. "... God, for a second there I thought you shot pornos."

Vivio almost physically flinched. "Ah... Well..." Syn looked at her. "I... do."

"You do?" The tone of voice went from shocked to unsure. "Like... filmed sex?"

"Yes." Vivio swallowed thickly. Syn looked back down at the magazine, as if to confirm what she was hearing. Once the section was finished, she tossed it on the table and picked up the other one, flipping until she came across her girlfriend again, eyes going wide as the hardcore images were found. "Those were taken about a month ago," Vivio offered.

Syn threw the magazine onto the couch and stood up, pacing while she thought. Several seconds passed by in silence before Syn turned to her again. "You're a porn star." It was a statement but a question at the same time. A meek nod was her reply, making her stop and stare. "You're in porn." Another nod. "You... you fuck people for money." The wording made Vivio wince, but after Syn stared at her for an answer, she finally forced herself to reply.

"Well, it's not really sex, it's more like-"

"You _screw_ people for money!" Syn pointed at the magazines. "And they record you and sell it so people can WATCH you doing it!?"

Vivio tried to think quickly. "It's not like it sounds! I don't.... It's... Hard to explain."

Syn bent over and glared, voice getting louder. "Do you, or do you not, get paid to have sex!?"

Vivio steadied herself under the gaze and swallowed. "Yes." The blue haired girl moved away and threw up her hands. "Syn, listen, I need to explain-"

"What's there to explain!?" Syn turned on her, still amazed. "You.... oh god, When you blew me off because you had work, did you go screw someone!?"

Once again Vivio felt like a deer in the headlights of an oncoming car. "I... I..."

"Did you!?" Syn's voice was almost screaming now. "My first day at my new job, you said you would come see me, what did you do when you didn't show up!?" Vivio's eyes glanced to the earlier tossed magazine before she could help herself and Syn almost screamed out in annoyance. "You _promised!_ You promised me, Vivio! You said you would be there! I waited all day, I worked through my lunch, I looked at everyone who came in the door, and you... you were having sex with some guy! Did you even know him!?"

"I... I don't..."

Syn walked around some more, shaking her head before finally putting both hands on the bar dividing the kitchen. "I hit on you constantly, tried to kiss you, tried to hug you, tried to get intimate with you... and you kept blowing me off. I wanted some way to show you how much I cared for you." Her words were soft now, voice quivering. "The girl who pulled me up when I hit rock bottom... the girl who made me decide to keep making it on my own instead of giving up and moving back in with my mother... I had my things packed, Vivio." She turned and looked at the frozen girl. "I had my clothes in boxes. I... I was going to call her the next day and ask if I could move in... but you gave me hope. You showed me that there _were_ people who cared. That others were struggling too. That... That maybe I could pursue something besides being lonely." She put a hand to her face and stayed silent a moment. "How many?"

"...What?"

"How many times did you cheat on me?"

"I didn't- it's work, I-"

"How many!?" The words were screamed, cutting her off.

"... I don't know."

Syn stood there for a long time, looking down at the carpet. Silence passed over them both until she finally spoke again. "It's over."

"Syn, wait! Let me explain!" Vivio ran over to her but was shrugged off.

"You're nothing but a whore." Syn moved away and opened the door to the apartment. "I never want to see or hear from you ever again." The door closed behind her, leaving Vivio standing there alone. Seconds passed by as she looked at the spot where Syn vanished from her sight before her knees finally buckled and gave under her weight. Falling down, she braced herself on her hands and looked at her floor, gasping as the first tears started to fall.


	6. Chapter 6

I slammed the door behind me as I entered into my loft apartment. Still upset at what Vivio had told me, I angrily grabbed a pillow and threw it across the room before falling onto my couch. Hunching over, I put both hands to my face and repressed an urge to scream. The images kept coming back to my mind and animated against my will. Vivio groaning on all fours, panting as some faceless guy had his way with her. I shook my head to try and clear the thoughts, repressing the look on her face as she panted over _me_ the other day. How many people saw that face? The expression I thought only I could ever see. The look of bliss and happiness, all of it ruined by the knowledge that she put out more than a cheap whore. As I moved my hands from my face, I noticed they were wet and a salty taste was in my mouth when I licked my lips. My arm quickly ran over my eyes and I sniffed, refusing to let myself cry. In this situation, I knew there was only one thing that I could do to make me feel better. Reaching into my pocket, I took out my cell phone and called my mother.

**PornStar!Vivio VI**

**By: Satashi**

Elena Virage looked up from her novel when her device decided to interrupt her reading. The tone told her that it was her daughter giving one of her late night calls. A small tap made a monitor appear in front of her with the words 'voice only' displayed across it. "Hello, Syn," she greeted cheerfully.

"Hey mom." The voice made the mother sit down her book at once. "I kind of have an issue."

"What is it honey?" Elena moved her light blue hair over her shoulder to try and get it out of the way so she could lean back.

"Lots of things, really..." Syn paced her apartment floor while trying to decide how to start. "You know Vivio?"

"Your girlfriend?"

"Ex." Syn almost spat the word. "She's a whore."

"Excuse me?"

"She works in pornography." Syn stopped pacing and sighed out in annoyance. "She slept with... She had sex with other people while we were dating!"

Elena had to think about this information before continuing. "That sweet girl you were telling me about?"

"Yes, her! She cheated on me! Several times! While being _filmed_ and paid for it!" Syn fell onto her bed and stared at the ceiling. "I'm...oh god, what if she had an STD?"

Elena felt her heart almost miss a beat at hearing those words. "Honey, I'm sure they check regularly for that."

"Mom, I trusted her!" Syn continued where she had left off, trying not to think about what she couldn't change at the moment. "I can't believe this; she's a porn star! Not just an actor, a STAR! She had almost ten magazines on the table and who knows what she wasn't showing!?"

The mother rubbed the bridge of her nose. "I'm still having trouble seeing that girl doing something like that..."

"Well she did. While we were dating. While _lying_ to me about it!" Syn hit her bed. "She lied to me! I trusted her! She blew someone then kissed me!"

"Syn, honey, calm don't, don't cry-"

"_I'm not crying_!" Syn screamed loudly, throat throbbing from the abuse of the sobs. Her hand rubbed her eyes furiously, voice breaking from the hard breathing. "Mom, she cheated on me!"

Once again Elena shifted, thinking hard on what to say. "Honey, take a breath." She heard a hiccup and hard gasping mixed with pauses where her daughter had to swallow.

Syn pressed her pillow against her face and wiped it. "She should have told me. She should have just said 'hey, I'm a slut' when we met." Her eyes closed.

"Would you have still hit on her?" Elena asked after a small moment of silence.

"I was drunk and lonely! I - I don't know, what kind of question is that!?"

"The kind makes you look at yourself a little closer," The older woman spoke gently. "If she had told you earlier, and still taken you home and fed you so you wouldn't be alone, would you have still been her friend?"

Syn stared at the phone in disbelief. "Why are you defending her!?"

"But sweetheart, isn't that what you wanted me to do?" The words were asked in a soft motherly tone.

Growling, Syn closed her phone and tossed it across the room, watching it land on her couch. As she fell to lay face first on her bed, she pulled a pillow closer and ignored her mother's ring tone from across the room.. '_How could she?_' Her mind thought as her body buried her face harder into the cushion. '_After everything, after I fell in love with her, after... God._' The music from her phone finally stopped. '_Every time she couldn't come over, when she was working... when I couldn't meet her for lunch, when she was updating her web page... What was it to her? She could screw anyone she wanted, why did she have to play me?_' Rolling onto her back, she looked at the ceiling with an arm across her forehead. '_My first time...'_

~**~

Vivio slowly climbed out of her bed and stumbled across her apartment. The world blurred around her but the hope that Syn was behind the knocking on her door gave her the energy to make it the rest of the way. Once she managed to reach the door, she leaned against the frame and unlocked it. Instead of a young blue-haired girl waiting to talk to her, she instead found a more mature looking woman looking at her with a mix of shock and pity. "Hey Allquall," Vivio mumbled, eyes closing and letting her head fall against the frame.

"Eyes, you look like hell, what happened!?" The woman quickly helped the blonde walk back to her bed, where she slowly crawled into it and laid face first. "Are you okay? You never came back for your checkup and when I asked about you, I was told you haven't even come to work all week or updated your web page. I was worried!"

"Ah." Vivio stayed silent after the short mumble but reluctantly allowed herself to be rolled over and sat up on the bed. "I want to lay down..."

"You need me to check on you." The woman sat down on the bed and started giving her a one-over. "How do you feel?"

"Dead."

"Be more specific please."

"Throwing up, my throat hurts, my eyes sting, my chest is tight, I don't care about anything."

Allquall looked at the girl a little closer. The normally shining gold hair was dull and lifeless, and instead of the faint sweet smell of perfume, she smelt of sweat and neglect. "Eyes, why didn't you come in? Your cold got worse, I'm certain you have the flu now. Didn't you get pills to prevent that?" Vivio looked away. "Are you eating okay?"

"I'd just throw it up."

"Are you taking care of yourself? When did you last shower and change your sheets? You need to stay clean; you will feel better."

Vivio shrugged. "I dunno..." The hands keeping her up left and she laid back down on the bed, cheek on her pillow. "I don't really care."

"What's wrong with you?" The woman asked softly. "I've never once seen you not smiling and bouncing off the walls."

Staying quiet a moment, Vivio finally opened her eyes again and looked up at the woman. "Syn left me... After that I... I just got sick." She once again looked away and faced her pillow, fighting back the urge to cry again.

"You can't not take care of yourself because your girlfriend left you. If you don't get better you'll be in trouble."

"I know but...I don't know..."

Allquall stood up and tucked the girl in. "I'm going to prescribe you something and get your pharmacist to deliver it. She's your friend right?" She got a small nod. "Okay, I'll do that... Vivio, take a shower, you smell like ten kinda of ass." She got a small smile, but it was enough for her. "Really. I'll be back tomorrow to check up on you. May I leave your door unlocked for a few hours?"

"Yes."

"Okay, Angel will be by shortly. If she can't, I'll take it to you."

"...Thank you." For the first time in a few days, Vivio felt as if laying in bed and dying wasn't the only solution to how she felt at that moment.

~**~

Syn felt a small shake on her shoulder and jerked slightly in shock, blinking and turning to the side to see Riyuu looking at her oddly. "Huh?"

"You're spacing out again," the girl told her in a matter-of-fact tone. "You've been like that the past few days, what's up?" Her accented voice came casually while she stirred the dish in front of herself. "Are you having problems?"

"Yes." Syn sighed and went on autopilot, once again disregarding the recipe she was supposed to stick to and going by what she wanted to add to the meal she was preparing. "Girlfriend issues."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that. I hope it works out okay."

"Already broke up." Syn declared her task done and walked away to plate it before anymore questions could be asked. "Wan, order up." She took the next ticket and went about making it along with one more dish on the side. '_I wish I could just go a day without having to think about this crap again._' Her mind went off again as she moved around, purposely trying to avoid the pity looks she was getting from her boss. '_It's already been a week and two days for crying out loud._' While her current orders were cooking, she stared at the food and thought to pass the time. '_She's probably with some guy right now, getting a load on her face._' The bitter thought both pleased her and pissed her off at the same time, leaving her with a knot in her stomach. '_Bastard touching my girlfriend..._' Her motions got rougher while tossing the contents of a skillet around. '_I have have half a mind to... damnit Syn, stop thinking about it!_'

The girl angrily kicked the bottom of the stove and huffed out. "I thought I saw a bug," she spoke out, voice clearly mad. "It wasn't, so we're okay." She closed her eyes and took a heavy breath, images of Vivio having sex with faceless people invading her against her will. '_Damn it! Why am I so mad!?_'

"Syn," Wan's voice came, snapping the girl back to the present. "I have a customer out here who would like to speak with you."

"With me?" Syn tried to figure out who she knew that would request to see her. "A girl?"

"A guy."

Syn wiped her hands and walked out along with Wan, being left alone at a table where a tanned man was looking at her. "Miss," he began. "Did you prepare the meal I just had?"

Looking down at the mostly cleared plate, Syn nodded. "I did."

"I heard that this place recently hired a new chef and that the food here was suddenly a lot better. The newspaper even reported complaints about people parking next door because your parking lot was full."

"Well... We have been busy lately." Syn tried to think where this was heading.

"Miss, My name is Tempest, I own _The Shiny Sword_ downtown. I would like to hire you as my new chef."

Syn blinked again. "Wait, the really fancy place?"

"Yes, Miss." He nodded. "I could offer you three times what your pay would be here, and even creative liberty on creating new dishes."

"Sold." Syn stated before the man could even start his next sentence. "When can I start?"

"Tomorrow."

"What time?"

"One PM to nine PM." He stood and shook the girl's hand. "I look forward to it."

"Me too," Syn smiled and walked back to the kitchen. '_Finally! Something good in my life!_' She looked at both Wan and Riyuu, who had questioning expressions. "Sorry girls, I just got hired on at another restaurant because I kept changing your recipes." The disappointed looks on their faces made her soften just a little. "I'll leave my changes with you, too." She got smiles and a few words of encouragement, and even a promise for a good reference if they called.

With a grin, Syn started finishing the day. '_I can't wait to tell-_' Her hands stopped, hovering above what she was reaching for. '_... Like she would care._'

~**~

Vivio smiled at the camera pointing to her bed and moved her hand back from the record button on it. "Hello, everyone," she greeted with her normal opening. "I'm sure a few of you are looking at your screen right now and thinking: 'A week of no updates and all we get is a video diary?'... Well, sorry, but yes for now..." She sniffed and laid her cheek back on her pillow, pulling the covers up to her neck. Her hair was still a little messy and her face was still stained a splash of red from her sickness. "I have the flu it seems."

After pulling her sheets up to cover her mouth, she let out a cough that she had been trying to repress. "I'm doing better, but I still can't get out of bed. I'd love to take some pictures or something for everyone but...Yeah, I'm really sorry. I know you pay for my site, and I should have some type of spare pictures in case of emergencies but... I never thought about doing that before. To make up for it, I promise I'll do a video every day for a week."

The sick girl sniffed again and exhaled a ragged breath. "Well, for the past week and some days, I haven't done much to really tell you about my life... I've stayed in bed for most of it... and..." She closed her eyes. "Remember my girlfriend? She found out about my job... No, it didn't go well... She dumped me and I haven't heard from her since. I know it is my fault for not telling her, but..." Again she sighed. "I won't talk about that anymore. I'm feeling a lot better than I did since I first fell ill, so I'm going to try and start updating the page in a day or two. Please send me emails if you have any ideas on what you would like to see done. I'm sorry again for the lack of updates."

Reaching down to the floor, Vivio picked up a sheet of paper. "I couldn't sit at my desk long enough to print out all the emails I wanted to reply to, so I just wrote down what I remembered. I'm sorry if it's not your exact question." clearing her throat, she began. "First, another one that has been asked many, many times. What fetishes do I have? Not many. I like it when the person I'm with moans, I'm not sure why. Besides that... I like tight clothes. I wouldn't really say 'bondage gear' but something like that. Latex, too-tight zipped-up leather, and...well, being gagged. Please, don't ask."

Offering a smile, she felt her spirits lift when she thought about all of her fans spazzing out over that information. "Next, I wrote... I can't read it, hahaha." Her giggle calmed her down and she squinted. "I need to learn how to write better... oh, this one! I laughed so hard!" Her lips stayed in a smile. "Someone asked what I saw my male co-workers eat to "Sweeten the load" so to say." She giggled again and shook her head as best she could. "Lots of things, but mainly there is a little packet that they put in their drinks that supposed to make it taste sweet. I'm sure people will ask so I'll answer: No it doesn't work. Honestly, I'd be scared out of my mind if I was going down on a guy and got a mouthful of strawberry flavored splooge. I don't know _what_ I would think!"

"I got a few questions not about work, and I want to spend some time on these. Let's see, we have... My favorite food? Fajitas." Her gave a small bittersweet smile at a memory. "Also, what is my favorite movie? I'm not really sure on that one, so many good ones. I like the new comic-book movies that are coming out lately, so I'll just say that genre is my favorite." Sniffing again, she covered her mouth and coughed. "Someone else asked what I do in my spare time. That's easy, I watch a lot of movies, but I read the most. I have some reading glasses that I wear, I'll take a picture in them sometime."

She sniffed yet again and looked back at her list. "Let's see...Am I satisfied with my life? Honestly... Yes and no. As far as my general life is concerned, I am happy. I have a lot of loyal fans, who send me kind emails, I am starting to get enough money to eat a little better, and all-in-all it's pretty good. Besides that... I'm not really happy with my love life... I'm still..." She shook her head. "I don't want to ruin this by crying about my ex-girlfriend. I'm going to move on, okay?"

Vivio skimmed her paper. "What do I do to relax? Reading relaxes me, but so does eating. I love chocolate. Chocolate is salvation. Other than that, I'd kill for a massage to relax me, but that's really expensive....let's see... If I could change anything in my life, what would it be?" She gave the camera a gentle smile. "I'd have been more honest with her...Okay, I'm starting to ramble. I'll upload this after I take a small nap. I hope everyone out there is having fun. Remember, my new movie is coming out this Friday, so pick it up okay? Please send in the comments and vote for me for the reason you bought it okay?" She winked and blew a kiss. "This is Eyes, signing off."

The camera was cut off and Vivio fell back into her pillow. '_I hope I was cheerful enough..._' A knock on her door informed her that her friend Angel had stopped by again to check up on her and she pushed herself up and out of bed to go answer the door.

~**~

Vivio stepped out of the changing room and looked around the large gymnasium that her company provided membership with. One finger went to the hem of the leotard she was wearing and straightened out a small twist in it before she walked over to a warm up area. Her hair was bound in a side-up ponytail instead of her normal flowing-with-ribbons and her body was covered skin-tight by the one-piece swimsuit looking clothing. The leotard was bright pink with erratic white triangle designs on it, making her draw attention from the people around. Once she was on a mat she slowly slid her legs apart and sank down into a horizontal splits position. Once all the way down she bent over to her left to try and touch her toes before repeating the motion on the right. As the routine was progressed, she found her mind wandering yet again, eyes glazing slightly as she went on muscle memory to finish the stretching.

'_It doesn't feel like it's been so long,_' Her mind thought to herself as she moved to stretch her other side again. '_Every time I feel like I'm starting to get over all of this I just fall back into a slump. If I wasn't required to do this for work I'd definitely be at home in bed... I can't believe Allquall demanded that I get out of my house..._' Her nose finally touched her leg with no discomfort and once she realized that she could go both ways easily, she stood up and began to go through her second round of warm ups. '_ I just wish Syn would have let me explain better... Maybe I should call her..._' Her mind pondered the possibility of Syn answering the phone as she walked over to one of the many poles on a section of the floor to begin her strip aerobics routine.

With one small hop she grabbed the pole and pulled herself up effortlessly, holding herself on it while moving her legs straight out in front of herself to hold there. '_Maybe I should just accept it and move on... like that's an easy thing to do._' Closing her eyes, she tried to focus on her arms supporting her weight and waited until she felt like they were going to give before swinging around to land on the ground just long enough to recoup and go back up the pole. This time she hooked her legs around it and leaned her body back so it was even with the ground. '_Syn... Why wouldn't you just let me talk to you? Why did you have to leave me..._' Her body slid lightly, making her force herself to focus harder, bending her body and trying to touch her nose to the pole without aiding herself with her hands.

"You could do some really interesting scenes if you could bend down another few inches." The sudden words made Vivio falter, legs losing their strength and causing her to fall almost two feet to the floor and land on the soft padding. "Hey there, Eyes." The voice was matched to the body of the actor known as Spacebrotha and Vivio frowned up at him. "Oh come on, that was a good one." He offered his hand to the girl and helped her to her feet. "Where have you been lately- and holy hell, you pierced your nipples!"

Vivio crossed her arms over her chest and glared. "I didn't think you'd stare at my breasts so suddenly."

"Well you're wearing a skin-tight leotard and your headlights are on." He moved Vivio's hands from her chest and looked at the imprints on the fabric. "I can _not_ believe this. What did they promise you? A pay raise? More scenes? It must be something big- they've been trying to get you to do this for at least a year. And when you say no, a snowball has a better chance in hell than anyone does in getting you to change your mind."

The blonde looked to the side and stayed silent a moment before answering. "Don't read too much into it, okay? They didn't give me anything for it."

"Then why? You were always so strongly opposed to this?" Space followed his friend when she pulled her hands back gently and started walking to the side of the gym.

"I dunno..." The lame reply didn't make the questioning look go away so she sighed and continued quickly. "Syn said she liked it, okay? There."

"Syn? Oh, that girl! Wow, she must be something special, huh?"

Vivio looked away again and answered with a soft voice. "She really is, yeah..."

"...Something wrong?"

"...We broke up. I'm... I'm not really taking it well." Saying the words alone made her lower lip start to quiver. "It's been over a week and... and I still..." Her pace picked up to a brisk walk, heading toward an empty side of the gym with benches. Just before she made it the first small sob came, making her cover her mouth and sit down quickly. Bending over, she tried to collect herself while her friend sat next to her and gave her a small pat on the back. "It's so weird," Vivio finally spoke again, her words wavering ever so slightly. "I'll be fine one moment and the next I just completely break down... I... I should be getting better, but every time... every time, my chest gets tight... it's so hard to breathe..."

"...Yeah." Space lightly rubbed the girl's back, giving her a moment to try and calm down before talking some more. "First love... fell hard, huh?" He got a small nod. "I take it she didn't like your job?"

"She wouldn't even let me explain!" The emotions came back all at once, mixing anger with sadness. "She should have _listened_!" Looking over at her friend, she ignored the warm feeling of tears freely coming from her eyes. "Why didn't she listen to me?"

The man thought about his reply a moment before speaking once more. "Vivio, what we do is very difficult to understand. The people who aren't in the industry don't see it the same way we do. Telling your girlfriend that you have sex with other people could never go over well."

"But I thought-"

"That she would understand because you love her, right?" The sad look her got told him that he had guessed right. "Yeah, I thought the same thing."

"...How did you and your wife finally solve the problem?"

"We each had to understand each other... Let me ask you something, what would you think about...Syn, right?" He got another nod. "How would you feel about Syn having sex with a guy?"

"...Honestly?"

"Yes."

"Turned on."

Space grinned at her. "Let me rephrase that. How would you feel if you caught Syn having sex with a guy when she told you she was going to be somewhere else?"

Vivio opened her mouth to reply but after a few seconds she closed it again. Her hands rubbed together nervously as she though about the question more before she gave her answer. "I'd... feel really hurt. Angry, mad, I'd want to... really hurt them."

"You see, that's the difference between on the set and off of it. Even if you can see her in a sexual way and think nothing of it, there is still that line that -once crossed- changes the emotions drastically, right?"

"Mmnn." the girl hummed, wiping her eyes.

"Normal people don't distinguish between those situations. You having sex on the set doesn't matter, you still had sex with other people."

"Yeah but-"

"But nothing. You have to see it the way she did, Vivio. Think about it carefully. Your understanding and hers are different, how did she see you when you told her?"

"Like... a whore." Vivio's words were dropped to a whisper. "She didn't understand the emotional aspect of it at all. I wasn't cheating on her, I-"

"In your eyes."

Vivio buried her face into her palms and stayed silent for a long while. Finally she moved her fingers so she could see again and looked back over at her friend. "I understand, but at the same time I don't... I know what you mean, but I also know that to me it didn't mean anything... but imagining her having sex with someone else..." she shook her head. "It's both erotic and infuriating at the same time... God I really am a slut..."

"No, you're just confused emotionally." Space scratched his head while trying to better word what he was thinking. "You can clearly distinguish Syn having sex as erotic and as cheating, right?" Yet another nod allowed him to continue. "So if you asked her to do it so you could record it, how would it be?"

"Erotic. Kinky."

"Because it was known by both of you that it would be done for that reason. Now, if you didn't agree or approve of it...?"

"...Painful, heart breaking." The girl looked down at the floor. "Which is why she was upset... I don't even have to try and explain it, I betrayed her trust...."

"...Yeah."

"So that's why..." Vivio felt her throat tighten again and knew a fresh set of tears would soon follow. "Can you take me to get some fresh air? Please?"

"Sure." Standing, he helped the shaking girl to her feet and put an arm around her, trying to hide her from embarrassment as they walked to a side door while she cried against him.

~~**~~

A/N: I have revised this section a lot from how it was originally written. I'd love to hear your ideas and thoughts about this story so far. Just because it's already written dosent' mean I won't change things or re-write some based on thoughts of my readers. If you have something to say, feel free to review, I'll listen. Also, thank you to DezoPenguin for helping me correct some things in this chapter, as well as pointing out some typos and weird phrasings.


	7. Chapter 7

1I closed the door to my car and shivered as a gust of wind blew my light blonde hair across my face. I reached up to move it out of my line of sight and walked briskly to the front doors of my studio. The building was rather large, considering what it was used for, and looked rather impressive to me despite how many times I've seen it. The front was a clean-looking white stone with dark tinted windows above perfectly trimmed bushes that circled the building. The parking lot had many breaks in it to allow for trees and miscellaneous greenery. I always felt a small sense of pride when I thought about how I worked in such an elaborate building. The insides were just as nice, starting from the very entrance of double sliding glass doors all the way to the bright and well kept walls. Several pictures of successful stars, in perfectly family-safe poses, were hung in professional looking picture frames that just begged for attention. My photo was in one of them, but was near the back currently. As I showed my ID card to the new person at the desk, I got a smile and was permitted access to the rest of the building. Dark black carpet contrasted greatly with the bright white walls but I happened to like the decoration choice. As I tread along it, I made my way to Allquall's office to check in with her and, hopefully, be admitted back to work.

**PornStar!Vivio VII**

**By: Satashi**

"There she is!" The call across the filming set made Vivio pause her walk and look over to where a few of her friends were gathered. "Come here, Eyes!" The blonde went to the group calling to her and looked up at them questioningly. "Congratulations!"

Vivio, not knowing what she was being congratulated for, replied in the best way she knew how: "What do you mean?"

"You haven't heard!?" Another man asked her, shocked at her confusion. "Eyes, the new movie was a _hit_! You broke both your previous records on the first day! The _first_ day, Eyes!"

Blinking, Vivio stared at the group for a few moments while trying to decide if what she just heard was a joke or not. "...Are you being serious?"

"Yes!"

The girl stared at them blankly for several moments before a smile slowly started coming on her face. "Really?" She got nods. "_Really_, really!?" Again she was nodded at and patted on the back while a few others ruffled her hair. "Oh wow... Wow..." Her words wouldn't come out properly, still in a small state of shock. "What... What were the sales?"

"Almost thirty thousand already." Spacebrotha put his hands on Vivio's shoulders from behind and started guiding her to the director's office. "You need to talk to the boss, I'm sure you'll be pleased at what he has to tell you."

"O-Okay." Vivio nodded and readied herself when she was dropped off in front of the door. A deep breath was taken and she knocked, being bid entrance. "You wanted to see me, sir?"

A man with long black hair and thin wire frame glasses smiled at his newest star. "Yes, Vivio, please have a seat." He motioned to the large chair in front of himself and let the girl get comfortable before continuing. "I'm sure you heard about our record sales on your new video?"  
"Yes sir, I just found out. Allquall made me stay at home for the past week and a half because of the flu; today is my first day back."

"Oh yes, I heard about that. How are you feeling?"

"Fine, thank you." She couldn't help but shift in her seat from the excitement and curiosity.

The man leaned back in his chair and folded his hands together. "Vivio, I'll cut straight to the chase: You've gotten extremely popular lately. It seems that every video you're in sells better than those released without them. In short, you have become a type of spokeswoman for our company. Your career as an adult entertainer truly begins here and now. If you would like, I can draw up a contract for you to become a bigger star than you currently are. This new position gives you a higher cut from your webpage, and your pay from scenes done will increase as well. In return, we will require you to take certain jobs every so often to promote our company. These may include a guest appearance at strip clubs to help sales there, going to interviews at magazines, and this isn't confirmed yet, but there are certain gaming companies, such as Key, that have an eye on you for voice acting roles."

Vivio opened her mouth to reply, but her words died before they could form. A cross between a gasp and a pleased laugh escaped instead and she was sure that her expression was quite humorous at that moment. Although awestruck at the news, her boss continued on without giving her much time to accept the first part. "You will also be given more equipment for your home use and a higher discount at our stores. Because of this you will be required to do a minimal of bi-weekly updates for your web page. Also, you will be on call for scenes in future movies which you will be required to take. You will have pull on your will do list, but as you will be under contract, you must do a set number of scenes, be they for commercial release or pay-per-view online."

"That's... A lot at once." Vivio finally managed to speak. "I... I don't know what to say."

"You have until the first of the year to decide." He passed her a folder. "Please read over this, it will dictate the things you will need to do if you agree to the enhanced contract. You have a while to decide so please think about this carefully."

"Yes sir." A shaking hand reached out to take the folder and hold it to her chest, a smile still on her face. "I will read over it all right away!"

"You do that. Now, go out there and catch up on what you missed while sick." With a smile he stood and offered his hand to the girl in congratulations.

"Yes sir!" Standing, she shook the man's hand and retreated out of the office. Once the door was closed behind her she turned to look at her group of friends all grinning at her. "I've been offered an enhanced contract!" She declared, voice breaking from her excitement. Several cheers came all at once and she was picked up by different people in bone crushing hugs. Somewhere along the way she heard that a party was in order and she couldn't agree more.

~**~

Vivio attacked another chicken wing as she watched her friends and coworkers laughing at each other as they shared stories from past jobs and teasing her about her future in the industry. The blonde grinned at them while chewing on her snack, almost choking when one of them said that she had some white stuff on her face. Giggling, she wiped the dressing from her wing off her chin with a napkin.

"So, Eyes," One of them spoke to her during a temporary lapse in laughter. "Going big time now; you're not going to forget about us little people are you?"

Vivio took the chance and grinned at him. "The only thing little about you is your performance parts." A collected group cheer around them made her smile around the straw in her mouth. "But really," She spoke around it, old habit of chewing on them resurfacing, "I think I'll still be on the same sets when I'm not going around to the different facilities for my other jobs. We'll still see each other when I do my web page scenes."

Another chicken wing was grabbed and nibbled on, the time going by as fast as the food was. Another hour passed by at the bar and her thinking began to get fuzzy from the good times and the drinks. Finally having to call it, Vivio excused herself before she got drunk and couldn't drive herself home. On the way out she took a large intake of the cold air to clear her head and stopped in her tracks when she saw a flash of blue hair entering a taxi. "Syn!?" Her feet ran towards that direction but the vehicle was already turning onto the main road, leaving her with the question if that really was her ex or not.

The good mood left the girl briefly, allowing herself a small bittersweet memory of the past little while. As she tried to repress it, she made her way back to her car and drove home a little slower than normal. The girl unlocked her door and stepped into her dark house, closing the door behind herself with a small click. After a few moments she turned on the lights and sat down on her couch, looking down at the folder in her hands that would outline her new career as a true star among the industry. '_Somehow_,' she thought to herself while opening it. '_I feel a little bad that I have no one to share this with..._'

A quick shake of her head cleared the thought and she made her way to her bedroom, taking out her camera and clicking it on. "Hey everyone!" She called out cheerfully. "You will not believe my day today." The device was set on the stand and she began stripping to change into her night clothes, using her work to once again push the things she didn't want to face out of her mind.

~**~

Syn growled to herself as she parked her car in the almost empty lot. Reaching over to the passenger side, she picked up the plastic bag and opened her door only to slam it behind her before walking down the concrete to the adult store accented with pink neon signs. '_I can't believe my friend got me this as a gag gift for my birthday._' She felt her cheeks color as she walked in the door and was instantly greeted by sexy lingerie. '_I wouldn't even bother returning this if I wasn't so close to finally being debt free ..._' A sales clerk greeted her when he noticed the girl standing at the door in shock. "Um, hi," She told him lamely. "Uhm, my friend bought me this as a gag gift." She held up the bag. "Can I return it for the money?"

"Possibly," the man told her while taking the bag. "Let me ask my boss, okay?"

"Okay." Syn nodded and leaned on the cash register bar, thanking her lucky stars that the people in the store weren't paying her any mind. '_As if crap like this wasn't already on my bad side._' Out of the corner of her fire red eye she noticed a girl she recognized quite well on the front of a magazine. '_Front cover, she's doing well for herself._' Reaching over to it, she felt her throat tighten as she flipped through the pages to pass the time waiting.  
'_Interview with Eyes, an Evil Rick's special._' The girl read the words mentally. An image of Vivio, fully dressed, was on the page. The bright smile and sparkling eyes were captured too well for Syn, and she flipped the page so she wouldn't have to look at them. She spared a few glances at the photos of Vivio slowly undressing before she went on to read the interview..

Rick: Eyes, Thank you for agreeing to be interviewed in my magazine.

Eyes: It's an honor.

Rick: chuckles Thank you. Now, your career has recently skyrocketed. What do you think caused this?

Eyes: I'm not really sure myself. I think it was my recent movie that got people to notice me.

Rick: I see. Tell me about it?

Eyes: Well, it's a love story about a man and woman who are born in families that hate each other. Their parents disagreed on their relationship so they meet together in private. The woman's parents found out and tried to marry her to someone else which caused the man to come save her before the wedding.

Syn rolled her eyes and turned the page. '_Not the typical porn plot. She might as well be screwing them all._' She looked at the now topless pictures of her ex-girlfriend, lips turning up slightly. '_She's gorgeous, I'll give her that._'

Rick: Interesting. How many scenes did you partake in?

Eyes: Three.

Rick: Impressive. I've also heard that you have a web page as well that has gotten popular. Many people have done diaries, but yours seems to attract people. Why is that?

Eyes: thinks a moment I'm not really sure. I just record my daily life, I didn't think it was that interesting. It may be my replies to fanmail that they like. Those are always really funny.

Rick: Speaking of daily life, it's said that you are in a relationship; how is that working out for you?

Syn paused, re-reading the words before turning the page. This time she skipped the images entirely and sought out the words at once.

Eyes: stays silent a moment We broke up... She didn't like my job.

Rick: Is there anyone else you are seeing now then?

Eyes: I... I don't think I'm going to date anyone else.

Rick: Must be complicated. Was your last one that serious?

Eyes: Pauses again ...I thought so... She taught me the difference between sex and making love... I really, really loved her... still do.  
Rick: I'm sorry it turned out that way... If you could tell this person anything, what would it be?

Eyes: I'd... tell her that I'm sorry I hurt her... and that I honestly...I... She wipes her eyes I'm sorry, can we talk about something else?

"Miss?" The voice made Syn jump and yelp, spinning around to see the sales clerk standing before her. "Here is your return." He held out money and a receipt while trying not to laugh.

"Oh... thank you." Syn took the money and kept it in her hand a moment before holding out the magazine. "Can you ring this up for me?"

"Good choice," the man accepted the magazine and went behind the cash register to scan the tag on it. "This is my last copy."

Syn tried to stay calm about buying her first pornographic magazine. "Oh? Good brand?"

"Not insanely, but it has the interview with Eyes in it." He pointed to the girl on the cover. "She sells more than I've seen in a while. You should check her webpage, it's almost as if she's just a normal girl instead of the trashy ones you normally see."

Syn took her change and stuffed it into her front left pocket. "Yeah, she's a nice girl..." With that, Syn left the store and jogged to her car quickly. Still a little warm from before, she felt herself relax a little. She turned on the heat, then looked around before opening the magazine again and looking at it once more. The interview offered no more references to herself so she instead looked at the images of her ex-girlfriend. '_No telling how many people are seeing these..._' Despite the bitter thought, she couldn't quite summon up the anger inside of herself that she had from before. '_She said she still loves me..._' She tossed the issue into the back seat and rubbed the bridge of her nose. '_I'm so going to regret this..._'

Backing out of her spot, she ignored a car full of guys staring at her as they went past. Once on the main road back into town she drove past her usual turnoff and continued on until she took the familiar exit leading to an apartment complex she never thought she'd go into again. Her car door was closed quickly after she exited her vehicle and she slid her hands into her pockets to keep them warm as she walked through the light lair of snow on the ground. A small elevator ride later, she found herself in front of Vivio's door.

Only a second passed by before she knocked, moving her hands back to her arms to rub them briskly while waiting for a reply. When nothing came she knocked once more, this time louder. Again no sound was heard from inside. '_I wonder if she's asleep?_' The clock on her phone informed her that the girl should be up by now. '_If I call her she will probably just ignore me... Dammit._' Syn knocked a final time and waited for a response. When Vivio didn't answer, the girl sighed and sat down in front of the door. Her jacket was huddled up around herself and she hugged her knees, leaning back against the door while waiting.

As the time passed, Syn went from playing on her cell phone to resting her eyes while leaning against the door. After dozing off a moment, she opened her eyes and looked across the empty hallway as the lights above the elevator started moving up to the current floor. The doors opened and a blonde walked out of them, eyes downcast as she tried to dig out her keys from her purse while still holding the two paper sacks with her arm. When she was close to her door she looked up and almost dropped her things at the sight of Syn standing and sorely rubbing her legs. "...Syn?"  
"...Hi." The two girls just looked at each other for several long moments. "I...saw your interview in that magazine."

"...Oh." Vivio looked away and towards the floor. "I'm sorry, I made sure they never mentioned your name."

"It's not that." Syn cut her off.

Vivio looked at the girl and saw the slightly shivering hands followed by a notice of Syn's quivering bottom lip. "You're frozen! How long were you waiting out here?"

"I don't know, maybe an hour or so."

"Why didn't you just call me or come back later?"

"I don't know if I would have come back after I left..."

Vivio felt her chest tighten. "Would you... like something hot to drink?"

"Sure." Syn stepped out of the way of the door and watched Vivio fumble with her keys a moment before reaching out and taking the bags from her. Now free from her burden, Vivo quickly opened the way into her house and cut on the lights.

"I'm sorry my place is a mess." She tried to take the bags back from Syn but the other girl already moved to the kitchen to set them down on the counter. "I should clean up..." Her hands went to grab the magazine that her interview was in from the counter but found Syn picking it up instead. The girl leaned against the wall and opened it, turning to Vivio's section and began to read the rest of the interview while the blonde reluctantly went back to putting up her things.

By the time the hot chocolate was made, Syn had already claimed a spot on the couch and was looking through another single pose section of her ex-girlfriend's pictures. Vivio bent over in front of the girl and offered the steaming mug of liquid chocolate and milk and smiled softly when Syn's hands touched hers briefly while taking it. "Thank you," Syn whispered before sipping on it. "That's just what I needed."

"Good." Vivio sat down next to the girl, so close that their sides were pressed together and legs touching. She held her own cup and sipped it while waiting to see if Syn would move away or not. Her answer came when Syn took another small drink of her beverage and leaned forward to set it down on the small coffee table in front of them.

"So..." Syn began, clasping her hands together and staying bent forward slightly. "Let's talk about it?"

Vivio sat her mug down as well. "I had everything planned out the first time but now I don't know what to say..."

Syn looked down in her lap. "It's been about a month since then, huh?"

"Three weeks, five days."

The words made Syn close her eyes. "I'll start with a question. Why?"  
"Why to which part?" Vivio almost whispered, looking down as well.

"Why do you do it? How...do you let yourself be filmed doing that?"

Vivio let out a small sigh. "It's a long story and doesn't have much to do with us... I guess... it began when my parents died... You see, when I was about four I was adopted. We... had a really happy life but one day they went out and... never came back." She stopped for just a moment. "All of my parents' friends were injured as well. I remember being at the funeral, almost eighteen years old, staring at the caskets... My parents were very well known but none of their closest friends were there. They were all in the hospital, barely alive. I was alone with many people that I didn't know, listening to them say how it was a miracle that anyone made it out alive at all, how that it was such a loss for my parents to be gone... And it was then that I realized something: as long as I was with the people I cared about, I would constantly be in the position that could leave me alone at the graveyard again."

Syn looked over at her in a silent statement that she was listening. "They were in the military," Vivio kept on. "And were always sent on dangerous missions. Call me stupid and young, but I couldn't take it. I...left... and was on my own. I didn't want to ask them to take care of me because of my pride...or maybe it was something else... but I was alone." Vivio slowly took her cup again and sipped on it a moment to give herself time to steady herself. "I tried to find a job but no one wanted to hire an inexperienced person like myself. At times I thought about going back but... after I left, I knew I couldn't." Vivio took a long intake through her nose. "I was behind on my rent, had no food... and I overheard some girls talking about some people looking for girls to be in a pornographic movie... I heard they paid really well and..." She closed her eyes and looked down. "I sold my virginity to eat and pay my bills."

Syn stayed silent a moment, chest aching at the sadness in the voice. "So," Vivio continued on. "I cried that night, and many nights after it. I thought I was a whore, just some trash... but I had food and I paid my rent...A few days later I was called up by the guys and they want to know if I'd do another one..." She sighed. "I needed the money so I did it. After that I didn't sleep for almost two days and made myself sick with regret."

"Why did you keep on then?" Syn finally asked.

Vivio didn't answer at first and finally shrugged a little. "I don't know... I was scared, I guess. I tried to find other jobs but I couldn't seem to get anyone to hire me... I never stopped looking... in fact most of my money went to bus fare while going from place to place. I got a few part time jobs along the way but they didn't pay enough and... well..."

"You did more to make ends meet?"

"...Yeah. I kind of... got used to being a whore. I would..." She hesitated. "I needed money so... They would call me up and…" Vivo licked her lips slowly.

"I understand," Syn whispered softly.

Taking the chance to skip over her bad memories, Vivio nodded her thanks and went on with her story. "It wasn't until I met my current boss that my life started getting better. He hired me on as staff, introduced me to professionals, and I... made a friend." This time she smiled slightly. "Someone who treated me with respect... didn't belittle me, call me names... He told his friends about me and we all met up. I found other girls in the career and they explained to me how it worked. From there I... accepted it." She moved her hands while trying to explain it better. "I wasn't some back alley call-girl anymore. I had a real job that paid me respectfully, had contracts, and I could turn down anything I wanted to. People began talking to me, inviting me over for dinner, and just wanted to hang out instead of using my body... I don't know, I guess I found a place to belong so I clung to it... A year passed, then another and another... Before long I had my own apartment... I had a car, food… bills sometimes got behind but I never got evicted or anything."

Vivio looked over at Syn once more and watched her blow on her drink before slowly closing her eyes to drink some of it while soaking in the information. "Soon I began to enjoy it… In a strange way, I felt like when I was on the set everything was okay. People liked me, always complimented me, and…" She shrugged lightly, at a loss of how to really explain it. "Sex, to me, became something that made me forget about my life. Like people getting drunk or doing drugs, work was… my escape." Hearing the words come out of her own mouth, Vivio felt her spirits fall just a little. "I do it to forget about everything else… I think because I really was a call-girl for a while, I can identify this as a real job. When I'm working I feel safe. People are my friends, people look after me, people like me… It wasn't until I met you that I felt like I was really exposing myself."

Syn nodded, gently inhaling to prepare herself again. "What did I do to make you feel that way?"

Taking her time to think, Vivio looked into her almost empty mug. "I wanted to be honestly close to someone again. Everything that I was scared of came back to me… It was if I was only opening myself up to be hurt again."

The words made the blue haired girl flinch slightly. '_And I did hurt you, but even so…_' Looking at Vivio again, she spoke to her. "I'm sorry to hear that..." Her hand moved on its own, reaching over to touch her friend's.

Vivio took Syn's offered hand and held on to it. "Hey, we all have our bad stories right?" She got a weak smile in return. "That's what lead up to now... I got popular and...well, it's an honest job with a big studio that takes care of me. I'm respected by most and the rest even look up to me. I know it can easily be called a shady job, but... it's really not that bad when you understand it."

"I see..." Syn felt better once Vivio's voice became less sad and more proud of herself for overcoming everything. "Okay, I can see that now... Okay."

Vivio looked at her ex for a while before squeezing the hand holding onto hers. "Go ahead, ask."

Taking a breath, Syn started. "Why didn't you tell me this at the beginning?"

"I was scared you would use me and leave me."

Syn felt her chest tighten, recalling trying to pick Vivio up that night in the bar. From Vivio's past, she had every right to assume that she only wanted sex. "...Okay." Syn accepted that. "Even so, shouldn't that be more of a reason to tell me?"

"I... didn't want you to see me as some easy girl."  
"Well you kinda are one if you sleep with everyone you see." She winced. "Sorry. Sorry, I shouldn't have said that."

Vivio shook her head. "You had every right to."

"Okay..." Syn took a long intake of breath. "Tell me... How could you have said all those things to me while having sex with other people? Job or no job, don't you think I had a right to know you were cheating on me?"

"I didn't consider it cheating because it was only work, though."

Syn felt a flash of anger flare through her before calming down once more. "Explain it to me."

"Well..." Vivio thought hard. "Imagine this... You have a friend that you've known since childhood. Your parents are really close, and you basically grew up as brother and sister." The two girls shifted so they were looking at each other and Vivio reached over and took Syn's other hand to hold as well. "Now, this friend stays close to you all your life. You go to your high school prom together as friends, you live together during college, and all that kind of stuff."

"Where is this going?"

"If this friend," Vivio continued. "Went away for a while and then came back to you, wouldn't you give them a hug and a kiss?"

"Probably?"

"And would that be cheating on your girlfriend if you did?"

Syn looked at her blankly. "Vivio, giving a life-long friend a hug and a kiss isn't the same as screwing someone."

"No, no," Vivio shook Syn's hands lightly. "Look at it deeper. It wouldn't be cheating because the emotion and feeling behind the hug and kiss is not romantic. It's a casual brother/sister type of feeling, right? It wouldn't be cheating because of that, right?"

After thinking about it a moment, the blue and red eyed girl finally nodded. "Okay, it wouldn't be cheating."

"Right." Vivio nodded. "So, this is where it gets a little hard... The emotions you would have with your friend are the same as what I have at work. Even though you kissed your friend, it's not cheating because there was nothing behind that kiss. What I do at work is the same, because there is no emotion behind it as well."

Syn moved one hand from Vivio's to rub her eyes before allowing it to be re-taken. "What if..." She began. "If I, out of the blue, told you I had sex with that friend? Several times while we were dating."

The blonde stayed silent for several seconds. "I... would feel hurt... betrayed..." She held Syn's hands tighter. "But that's different, that's-"

"My friend," Syn cut her off. "Is a nerd, is anti-social, and would never get laid because of it. So I felt sorry for him and had sex with him. How would you feel?"

"Well that's different too, you did that out of pity. I would have understood that."

"Even if I did it with him and all of his friends?"

"If you were just doing it to do it, then it would be the same as masturbating."

"Being gangbanged and masturbating are two _very_ different things, Vivio." Syn almost growled, not understanding how Vivio could have possibly said that. "Don't you see what I'm getting at?" Syn whispered after a moment. "Even if I _could_ accept that you had no emotion behind it, even if it _was_ nothing but work to you... You had _sex_ with someone else." Again the blonde couldn't reply. "Vivio, I trusted you. I... I would have never thought you would do that. You lied to me-"

"I never lied!"

"You purposely mislead me so I wouldn't figure it out!" Syn snapped at her angrily. "And... not just once!"

"But it didn't mean anything!" Vivio tried once more. "It would be the same as you and your friend!"

"The means don't justify the act! What would you say if you saw photos of me doing it!?"

"That I trust you!" Vivio flung herself onto Syn, pushing her back onto the couch and clinging to her. "I trust you! I would believe that there was nothing behind it!"

"Vivio, get off me!"

"No!" Vivio held onto her tighter, voice breaking as she struggled to stay on top of the girl. "Syn, I would always believe you!"

Giving up on getting the blonde off, Syn let her hands rest on either side of herself and looked up at the ceiling. Vivio's heavy breathing and loud sobs echoed against her chest for only a few moments before she felt the dampness of the tears that followed. "Vivio..."

"...Yes?"

"If you said you trusted me about my friend... would it be okay if I had sex with him the next day?" The girl nodded against her chest without hesitation. "And if I wanted to have sex with his friend at the same time?" This time the nod was hesitant, unsure of what would follow. "And they recorded it so they could watch it with all the rest of their gang later... and then I went and had sex with all of them?"

Vivio gripped the back of Syn's shirt tightly, crying so hard now that she started to hiccup. "But you love _me_!"

"Does that make it okay for me to do that?"

"Yes!" Vivio sobbed out, pressing her face closer to Syn's chest. "I trust you! I believe you! So it's okay!" Her breathing started to get raspy, words barely being able to understand over the tears.

Syn sighed and stared at the ceiling, finally allowing one hand to move up and lay across Vivio's back. "I don't know if I can accept something like that, even if we fixed the trust issue."  
"But I love you..."

"If sex means nothing to you, what about when we-"

"That's different." Vivio managed out the repeated words, still gripping Syn's shirt tightly in her fist. She didn't lift her head to look at her friend, but instead stayed with her forehead down on her chest. "We made love..." A hiccup made her pause. "That was special..."

"Why did you wait until after that to tell me what your job is, and not before?"

Vivio tried to calm herself but her breathing was getting shorter and harder, throat making it hard to speak. "I wa-wasn't sure if... if I knew wha-what love was." Her words were starting to get more broken apart now. "You... you showed me...I l-love you."

Syn closed her eyes and ignored the warm trickle of saltwater rolling past her ears and into her hair. Silence passed over them once more and the girl on the bottom slowly began to move her palm over Vivio's back to try and calm her down. The broken gasps slowly started to fade away and the hiccups departed. "Vivio..."

"...Yes?"

Syn opened her eyes and had to blink a few times to make the lingering tears fall. "I need to go."

"Please stay."

"I can't."

"Why?"

"Because I can't."

Vivio shook her head and gripped Syn's shirt tighter. "If you go... you'll never come back."

"I have to think."

"You can think here."

"No I can't." Syn moved her hand from Vivio's back and gently rolled her over towards the couch so she could sit up. "Vivio, you know there are only two ways this will ever work out, don't you?" She accepted Vivio's hands and gave them a small squeeze to show that she was being sincere."Either I learn to accept you for everything you do..."

"Or... I quit my job." Vivio finished the sentence softly.

"We need to think." Syn whispered, shaking her head at the pleading look she was getting. "I have to go."

"Please..."  
Syn stood up and walked to the door, stopping when she felt her shirt being grabbed and Vivio's forehead pressed against her back. "Vivio."

"Promise me," the girl managed out. "That you won't avoid me."

Syn opened the door and felt her shirt between Vivio's fingers being gripped harder. "I promise that I'll think about this really hard." Several moments passed by before her shirt was reluctantly released and she walked the rest of the way out of the apartment.

~**~

Vivio fell out of her bed and scrambled through the tangled up sheets in an attempt to reach the ringing phone on her desk. Her hand finally reached the device and she flipped it open, bringing it to her ear while still laying on the floor in the mass of covers. "Syn?"

"...Are you just waking up?" Syn asked, a small amount of pride in her voice for stirring the girl. "Lazy ass."

"I haven't been sleeping well lately." Vivio tried to free herself from her prison while talking.

"...Lunch?" Syn asked after a moment.

"Yes!" Vivio finally got out and ran to her closet. "Where? I'll be right there."

Syn couldn't help but smile slightly. "The Mexican place? The one down by the grocery store that is."

"Okay, yes. I'll pay."'

"Let's go Dutch."

Vivio slowed down her frantic attempt to get dressed. "I don't mind..."

"Let's just have lunch... Okay?"

"Yeah... I'll leave now?"

Syn nodded even though she couldn't be seen. "Okay, I'm really close so I'll meet you in the parking lot... Till then."

"Till then... Bye-bye."

"Bye."

Vivio closed her phone and shook her head quickly. '_It's a start._' Her long nightshirt was tossed on the floor and she raided her closet for something cute to wear. She pulled on a black shirt with a pink heart on it and covered it with a pink fleece jacket. Simple blue jeans covered her legs and she stepped into shoes quickly at the door. A quick grab for her purse gave the girl everything she needed for the day and before long she was in her car driving to the designated meeting spot. '_This feels so weird..._' Her eyes darted to a mirror to check a lane before merging with traffic. '_It's like I've been given a second chance._'

By the time she managed to get to the restaurant, Syn was already waiting outside for her. Blue hair waved in the wind and mismatched eyes stayed on the blonde as she ran across the parking lot. "Hey," she greeted casually. "Sorry for calling so abruptly."

"I'm glad you called," Vivio told her truthfully. "I wanted to call you but I was scared." Syn shivered lightly and nodded at the entrance to the restaurant. Together the two girls entered in and were shown to a booth in the middle of the crowded dining area. "So, what's going on?"

The two took a moment to order their drinks before continuing. "I just...wanted to talk."

"About what?" Vivio plucked a chip from the stash that was placed between them and made use of the salsa.

Syn shrugged. "I guess... I just wanted to tell you I got a new job. I work as a chef for _The Shiny Sword_ down town."

"Congratulations!" Vivio smiled brightly. "Wow, that's great!"

"Yeah..." Syn smiled and looked down at the chips between them. '_I wonder why I wanted her to congratulate me so much... I guess I'm slowly starting to lose my anger at her._'

Vivio hummed and kept her eyes on Syn, a small smile on her lips. "I'll come by sometime."

"It's a really expensive place, I might not even make your meal."

"I want to see where you work." Vivio rationalized. "Nothing wrong with that."

"...I guess not." Syn gave her a small grin. "I'd say the same, but..."

"Oh it's really not that bad." Vivio shook her head. "Everyone is really nice and it's super ultra clean. The stages are separated and blocked off for privacy as well."

"I see." The girl sipped her new drink. "So... how does your schedule work? You're almost always at home it seems."

"Ah.. well..." Vivio blushed darkly and looked around. "I'm... not really comfortable talking about that here... Maybe if you came over? I can... you know... explain a little more? Maybe tomorrow night sometime?"

Syn considered it. "Well... yeah, I guess it wouldn't hurt to talk about it a little more."

"Thank you!" Syn almost jumped back in her seat at the sudden exclamation. "Sorry, I just... Was really scared you wouldn't accept it and-"

"Whoa!" Syn held out a hand. "I said I would come over and listen. I never said anything about accepting this."

Vivio's spirits fell but raised back up after thinking about it a moment. "Hey, it's a start, right?"  
"...Yeah, I guess." Syn looked away. "I want to be honest with you though... Even if I do understand you and what you do... I can't promise I can be with you again." The words hit the blonde hard, making her throat tighten. "I just wanted to tell you that."

"... It's a start, right?" Vivio said again, pulling for whatever hope she could get. Unfortunately the waiter chose that moment to appear and take their order, saving Syn from having to reply.

~**~

Vivio jogged through the brisk winds blowing around her and sighed out in relief at the warm air that rushed over her when she entered her work building. A wave was given to the secretary and a few smiles passed to her friends on her way to her boss's office to answer the request to come in. "Hello," She greeted while moving into office with the open door.

"Ah, Vivio, Eyes, welcome." The man smiled. "I have an offer for you."

"Yes sir?" She tilted her head to the side.

"The strip club _Peaches_ has made a request to have you as a guest for a night. The stadium nearby is having a fighting tournament and they agreed to entertain the fighters after the battles. Are you up to it?"

"Stripping?" Vivio asked to confirm.

"Two strip shows, a pole dance, and any private shows. You will keep seventy percent of what you make, the rest will go to the company."

"Sure, I don't mind... They don't expect sex since I'm in pornography do they?"

The man shrugged. "What you do for money in the private show is your business, Eyes. We don't regulate those."

Vivio took the hint. "Ah, I see. Well..."

The man offered her a slip of paper. "Here are a few vouchers for the V.I.P section. If you have any friends you want to bring along, give them one of those. It will give them free drinks and a stage-side seat." Vivio slowly accepted them. "It's this Friday, can you give me your answer by Wednesday?"

"Yes sir." Vivio nodded and left the office, looking down at the tickets. '_...I could invite Syn... Show her that I honestly want her to understand me and let her know what I do..._' She slowly nodded to herself. '_I _want_ her to understand me..._'

~**~

Syn grinned lightly when her knock on Vivio's door was answered almost at once. The smell of crab cakes came at once and her stomach growled rather loudly from it. "Um, hi." She greeted the blonde, who was trying to repress a smile. "Something smells good."

"I thought it might be easier to talk over dinner." Vivio closed the door behind the girl and helped her take off her coat before hanging it up in the closet along with the long green scarf that followed.  
"You love food don't you?" Syn went to the kitchen and inspected everything. "Every time we've gotten together lately it's been with something to eat."

Vivio hummed while thinking on it. "True, but you're the one who loves food, Miss Chef."

With a grin, the blue-haired girl handed Vivio a spatula to flip the hamburger-sized creations that were pan-frying. "So, you sounded pretty eager to have me come over tonight to talk about things?"

"Mmmhmm, but it can wait for now. How was your day? I want to hear about this new job of yours. The... third one since we met?"

Syn blushed at the words. "Well, in my defense, I was only fired once. I quit my second job because I was scouted for this one."

"Scouted?" Vivio began to plate the finished food and offered one to Syn. "What do you mean?"

Taking the platter, the girl walked to the living room to sit on the floor across from each other at the coffee table. "Someone heard about the new menu at _Wanyuu's_ and came to test it. They always scolded me for changing their recipes but it turned out good for me. I was offered a job right then and there. Now I make about double what I did before... It's nice, I actually have money to blow on things now."

"Congratulations." The proud tone made the blue haired girl avert her attention to the rapidly diminishing meal. "I'm proud."

"Thanks." Syn stuffed her mouth and was about to ask for a drink when Vivio sat back down with the glass offered to her. "I didn't even ask."

"I know. You're a weird person who eats first and then drinks."

"Anyway," Syn gulped down half of her drink at once and sighed out when done. "About you now?"

Reaching over, Vivio took their plates and placed them into the kitchen before sitting next to Syn when the couch was claimed. "What do you want to know about it?" When Syn looked hesitant, she gave a soft smile. "Just say it. Really, I know you're not trying to offend me... Right?" The girl felt a small bit of happiness at Syn's hesitance to speak before thinking.

"Right." Syn nodded. "Bluntly, how often do you have sex?"

"Depends. No, really," She waved off the look. "Sometimes I don't do it for an entire month and sometimes it's every day for almost a week. It just depends."

"You've been in that many scenes?"

"No, it's... how to explain... You see, it's not actual _sex_. It's acting, as in they shoot a section of it and if they don't like it, you re-do it. Between each take I even have my makeup touched on."

"Why wouldn't they like a scene?" Syn pondered the new information.  
"My hair gets in the way a lot. Or if my arm blocks the view of my breasts, or sometimes they want me to moan more."

Syn blinked. "Seriously? They make you stop and re-shoot for that?"

"Oh yes. Sometimes it can take almost three hours to do one scene, and sometimes we do it multiple times to do different angles. My last DVD had four different angles in it, so in order to not have cameramen in the background I actually had to do the scene four different times. It took about two weeks."

"Why not do it all in one day?"

"You try having sex for more than three hours and let's see how eager you are to do it again." Vivio groaned. "It's work, Syn. Really. It doesn't always feel good; sometimes it actually hurts to keep going. Your joints get stiff from positions and let's not even get into oral scenes. You wouldn't believe how many times I had to stop for the day because I just couldn't go on."

Syn face palmed. "You know, I could have gone the _rest_ of my life not knowing you get lockjaw from sucking too many-"

"Syn!" Vivio blushed darkly. "I'm trying to be serious here." Reaching over, she took both of the girl's hands. "Please. Look at it from my viewpoint. Can you see that it's work and not fun?"

"I... guess..." She sighed. "I just... I know that I will have to see it to fully understand it but I can't watch you like that..."

"Want to start smaller?" Vivio asked softly, getting a small nod. "Sit here..." She gave the hands a squeeze and went to her bedroom. After a few moments she came back and sat down with a flash drive. "Here..."

"What's on it?" Syn took the small device and looked it over. "One of your storage drives for work?"

"No, I keep those organized by month and for personal/home. That is... the backup of all my home recordings."

"What do you mean?"

Vivio gave a lopsided smile. "I have a webpage, and I record myself for it. A few of those...well a lot actually... are me with guys but there are a ton of me solo."

Syn looked at it. "What are you doing in them?"

"All different kinds of things. People, males especially, can get bored with seeing just one girl masturbate so many times. I have to ask people in my chatroom what they like and read emails to see what people are looking for. From there I pick out a scene to do and record myself doing it. Sometimes I go to my work office and schedule different actors to come over and do a scene with me at home. If I do it at work, I get a cameraman, but I have to pay the company for the services."

"Seriously?" Syn blinked. '_That's a lot more complicated than I thought it would be…_'

Vivio retook Syn's hands and made the girl keep the drive in her now closed fist. "Yes. I want you to see what I do, see that I do it as a job, that I don't just go mindlessly..." She lowered her voice and said a word that started the letter "F", as if she was going to be scolded for saying it by someone. "So... watch some?"

Syn shifted in her seat. "I don't really know if I'll enjoy seeing you do this."

"I hope you do." She grinned, trying to make it less awkward. Getting a smile back, she leaned forward and hugged her. "Syn, please try to understand me. If you can get used to this-"

"I'll try." Syn hugged her back, pulling her closer. "I can't promise you anything, but I'll look at some of these... But please understand that it might-"

"Push you farther away, I know." Vivio leaned away and smiled as best she could. "I want you to know that I'm waiting to sign a contract to further my career."

"Why?"

"I'm hesitant."

"Why?"

"Because of you." Syn opened her mouth to respond but Vivio kept going. "I know, Syn, I know. I shouldn't do that because we may not even get together again, but I can't help but hesitate. I want to do everything I can to try and make this work. I won't put all of this on your shoulders, I will work at it as well. I promise."

Syn felt a warmth seep into her and pulled Vivio to her once more. "Vivio?"

"Yes?"

"...Your hair smells really nice."

"...Thank you." Vivio closed her eyes and smiled.

~**~

Syn brought her knees up and wrapped her arms around them, placing her chin on the kneecaps while watching her laptop screen. She was on her bed, watching a video of her ex-girlfriend with a mixed feeling of interest and something that she couldn't quite place. A small sigh escaped her lips as the video ended and started auto playing the next scene. '_It's so strange..._' she thought to herself while the blonde on the screen began an oral act on someone she didn't know. '_I'm not disgusted but at the same time..._' She could feel that her face was blushing so much that even her ears felt hot. '_I'm not really MAD but..._' Syn moved to lay on her stomach, cushioning her head onto her arms. '_I'm... a little bit aroused but... at the same time I'm not... Vivio doesn't... have that look in her eyes that I'm so used to seeing..._'

A sudden ringing of her cell phone made the girl almost scream out, hastily closing her laptop down to cut off the loud sounds coming from it. After allowing herself a moment to settle down, she picked up the phone and flipped it open. "Hey Mom."  
"Hey sweetie, how are you?" her mother's voice came tenderly through the receiver.

"I'm... a little confused honestly."

"Oh, why is that?"

Syn fell onto her back and looked up at the ceiling. "Remember that girl I told you about?"

"The pornography actor?"

"Yes, her... Well... I kind of started talking to her again." Her mother stayed silent, seeing what would follow before she gave her advice. "You see... I'm..."

When her daughter seemed to be struggling, Elena spoke up. "You still like her?"

"No… Yes- I don't know..." Syn looked at the closed laptop. "I'm... I feel... angry. Sad, but not like before. It's... I just don't know, I want to strangle everyone who looks at her."

"You're jealous." Syn stayed silent a moment so the mother went on. "Are you mad at _Vivio_ or the profession she's in now?" Syn opened her mouth but closed it before licking her lips to clear her mind. "As sweet of a girl you told me she was," Elena continued, "I would assume she keeps her personal life away from her professional life. It's the same way in the military, fighting and killing and then coming home to hug your little girl."

Syn felt the connection in her mind click. "Yeah, but... People with her-"

"Syn-sweetie, are you mad at her or not?"

"I'm..." She looked down. "I'm not mad at her anymore... I don't think I've forgiven her just yet but..."

"So you like her as a person."

"...Yes, mom, I really like her. I wouldn't put myself through this if I didn't." A hand went to rub the bridge of her nose. "I just..."

"Can you separate her personal life from her job?"

"I honestly don't know."

"Have you ever heard 'Jump in cold turkey'?"

"What weird saying are you using now?" Syn rolled her eyes.

"It means to go in head-first, to go for broke."

"What are you telling me?"

Elena smiled. "See if you can deal with it before you go through all of this. If you get there, freak and spaz out, and can't do it, then you can call it quits. If you go through all this emotional stress and worry over it, only to accept her back but not be able to bear her profession, would you be happy?"

"...No."

"Then see what you can do. Find out what separates her from her job."

"... Thanks mom." Syn shook her head. "I'm sorry, I went off on my own problems; what were you calling for?"

Elena's voice suddenly got really happy. "I found the _cutest_ dress and I wanted to see if you would wear it-"

"No. Goodbye mom." Syn smiled and flipped her phone shut as her mom laughed. "I swear, I'm not a dress up doll..." Her hand went back to the laptop before stopping to hover above it. '_Maybe... I should watch these with her. To see how comfortable we are about it.... Yeah, I'll do that._' Her phone was opened again and she pressed Vivio's speed dial, only to get her voice mail. '_I wonder where she is?_' She closed her phone without leaving a message. '_I'll go out and get dinner and then call again._'

Syn made her way to her door, grabbing a jacket and putting it on before stepping into the outside world. A small envelope in the mailbox next to her door made her stop briefly to pluck it out. '_That's odd, it's from Vivio._' She opened the letter and had to catch a large shining purple ticket that fell from it. Her vision went to it first, and she read it before tackling the letter. '_Special V.I.P. guest pass from Eyes._' She blinked and looked at the letter.  
_  
Syn,_

I'm working on Friday this week at a club known as Peaches. I'll be pole dancing and stripping as well as giving private shows in the champagne room. I was going to ask if you wanted to come watch me work but I thought asking in person might pressure you into saying yes so I mailed this. It would mean a lot to me if you came to see me. I want you to see this part of my job and let you know what I do and how I work. This ticket will get you past the line at the door; just show it to the bouncer and you'll be brought to the stage-side seating. Free drinks and even food, just show this ticket. It's at seven at night.

-Love,  
Vivio/ Eyes  
  
Syn reread the letter and groaned. '_That's tonight, the stupid girl._' A look at her watch made her realize that Vivio's act would start within the next two hours. '_I don't even know how to get to that club._' She started to refold the letter but stopped when she saw a map drawn on the back of it. After staring at it for several long moments, she let out a pleased, amused chuckle mixed with a smile. '_I'd need a GPS navigation system to understand this map.'_

~**~

A/N: Sorry for the delay in updating. This chapter was twice as long as normal so I needed a little longer to go over it. Also, I changed many things in it from the original version. Thanks to DezoPenguin once again for help.


	8. Chapter 8

Almost two hours passed before I finally pulled into the parking lot of the strip club stationed a few towns over from the city I lived in. Despite a small flurry of snow lightly coating everything outside, a long line of people were standing next to the building waiting to get in. '_I've seen lines at clubs before but never strip clubs... But then again, most strip club I've seen from the outside were crappy little run down joints..._' Following the line, I ignored the people staring at me and found the entrance where a large man who was almost twice my size was standing. After being glared at for a moment, I shyly took out the ticket that Vivio had mailed to me and showed it to him. All at once I was treated with a lot more respect and before I even knew it, I was out of the cold and inside the building- much to the displeasure of everyone in line.

**PornStar!Vivio VIII**

**By: Satashi**

Allowing her jacket to be taken to a special closet, she blinked at everything around her. Music was playing in the background but wasn't overpowering like most places. She was shown to a cushioned leather couch and before she could even say anything someone came to ask if she wanted a drink or something to eat. Although she was a little shocked by it, she still got a bottle of an alcoholic malt beverage brought to her by a topless girl wearing only a thong. "Whoa..." She took the bottle and the girl sat down next to her, fawning over the blue haired one. "Um, hi."

"Hey there sexy," She replied, getting closer. "So you're here for Eyes, huh? Sure you wouldn't want me to keep you company?" The girl grinned and put a hand on Syn's leg.

"Ah, well, haha..." For the first time she was actually at a loss for words. "I'd... rather see Vi,er, Eyes." She got a pout but a nod anyway. "She is about to be on stage." The girl smiled at her and winked. "If you want to have fun later, call for me."

Syn coughed and straightened her shirt, blushing as her eyes looked around to take in everything. Right in front of her was a long stage, complete with three poles. The main one was in the middle and two more were off to the side, one of which was only a few feet from her seat. Neon purple lights were everywhere, matched with other dim lights that gave enough room to see everything but still seemed to offer a little privacy from everyone around.

Despite the club being packed to the brim, Syn found herself comfortably alone on her side. A few others were nearby on their own love seats but had two girls on each of them, doing things that Syn wasn't sure about the legality of it all.

When the music suddenly got louder and lights focused on the stage, Syn felt her jaw drop at the sight of Vivio walking out. A voice came over the speakers introducing Eyes to the crowd- which was sudden flocking to the stage holding up bills. Allowing her eyes to take it in, Syn stared at her friend. Sparkling body glitter was barely applied to the girl, showing off the parts of skin that was exposed around the extremely short school girl uniform. A brown skirt with a white top covered by a vest was what was worn, completed by white thigh high stockings.

Vivio grinned at everyone and grabbed the main pole with her left hand, swaying her body around it to a loud beat of the song. Twirling, she put her back to it and wiggled her hips while sinking down with her legs parted. One hand went to the best and unbuttoned the top clasp, licking her lips as people started screaming louder. The second button was undone and the vest was discarded. Vivio took the pole in her hand again and held on as she bent backwards to flash her panties.

Syn swallowed thickly, eyes locked onto the girl and the slow removal of clothes. The shirt was ripped open when the song got louder and the lights started flashing to the beat. A white bra was revealed and the torn shirt was thrown on stage. The red and blue eyed girl felt her breath catch as Vivio jumped on the pole, looped one leg around it, and twirled down only to stop near the floor and go into the splits. Crawling slightly, she grinned at some of the people by the stage and took their money, slowly moving her body up to show them her bra as she undid the clasp. Now topless, Vivio moved back to her pole and swayed with the song's rhythm, dancing in perfect harmony despite the cries and pleading from the crowd.

After a moment, Syn finally got off the couch and walked to the empty section of the stage, by the secluded pole, and watched. Her friend was moving faster as the song sped up, now sporting several bills in her stockings and skirt falling to the floor. Syn reached into her pocket and pulled out a bill, folding it in half longways like everyone else, and took a breath. "Hey, Eyes!"

Vivio seemed to pick out the voice at once, looking over at Syn's area quickly. To the VIP's surprise, a sudden true smile came on the dancer's lips. Green and red eyes seemed to shine more as she swayed over to the side pole and swung around it. Her body moved to the beat while her vision stayed locked on her friend's face. The movements were made quicker now, mouth open in a happy smile and small laugh. Finally she moved over to Syn and leaned down, spinning in front of her and reaching for her panties, wiggling her rear right in front of her. Sparkling happy eyes looked back at her and she beamed as Syn slid the bill into her stockings. The panties were removed and tossed on Syn's head before she waved happily and moved back to the center stage, finishing her song with enthusiasm. Vivio slid around the pole, grabbing it and rocking her body against in an erotic manor. She made one more round around the crowd and plucked several more bills before looking at Syn one last time. She gave the girl one more pleased wink as she strutted off the stage.

Syn flushed and sat back down on the couch, looking at the innocent white lace in her hands. Despite herself, she couldn't help but smile. A small, lopsided grin paired with a chuckle. '_That was... rather funny actually._' She put them into her pocket and took a long drink from her bottle while waiting for her friend to come back to her.

In the back room, Vivio hummed a small tune to herself as she put on the work uniform she had for the night. She kept her snow white stockings and garter but now had a matching lace pair of panties and bra covered with a sheer long sleeve material that floated around her whenever she moved. A matching garter belt clung around her stomach with clip going to to her legs to fasten to the fabric there. Her hair was quickly put up in a side ponytail to keep out of her way and she looked herself over in a mirror before nodding. '_A little slutty for my taste, but this IS a strip joint after all._'

"Hey Eyes, nice show!" A random black haired girl called to her as the porn star came out into the lobby for the girls. "You have a guest who wants to buy you the most expensive bottle of champagne we offer."

"Eh?" Vivio blinked. "I can't right now, I have a V.I.P. waiting on me." To her left she heard a red haired girl scoff. "What?"

"You think you're so hot?" The woman got off the couch and walked over to her. "We normally fight over people like that and here you come, flaunting your little ass and shrugging off offers like they're nothing."

The first girl spoke again. "Don't start with the guest, Bunny."

Bunny, apparently the stage name of the girl, crossed her arms. "It just pisses me off to have her come in and be treated like a queen. I'll go take her customer."

"Too bad," The girl shook her head. "He wants Eyes. He is in room number three, don't keep him waiting okay? He paid for half an hour." She handed the reluctant blond a chilled bottle of champagne. "Go give him a lap dance and a blow job, you'll get at least a thousand dollars for it easily."

Vivio sighed. "I'll go but I have no intention of doing anything other than dancing and sweet talking. Send Bunny over there to get on her knees, her face could sure use some improvement." She heard several girls 'oooh' at her on her way out.

Bunny glared at the girl as she left and then looked out the one-way mirror onto the floor and smirked at the blue haired girl sitting by herself. "If she wants to be so hot, I'll just got take her V.I.P."

"Bunny, don't start shit with her, she was invited here!"

"Too bad!" Bunny glared and pushed the girl's hand off of her shoulder. "If she is so goody-goody then I'd love to see her face when she sees me between that girl's legs." She grabbed a bottle of cheap champagne out of the ice tray and walked out onto the floor, heading straight for Syn.

~**~

Vivio looked at the room numbers as she walked down the hallway near the back of the club and paused at the one that had a large letter three on the door. The violet color reflected the light in the club nicely as the entrance opened up for her. Stepping in, she grinned at the man waiting for her and allowed the door to shut on it's own behind her. "Hello," She cooed at him while making the door turn to occupied. "They told me you wanted some champagne?" She observed him while taking out the cork. Long jet black hair that went to his waist held in a neat, low ponytail. Slim glasses accented his face over bright blue eyes and a cleanly shaven face. He wore a suit, crisp and neat, and an expensive looking vest under it.

"Why yes I do." He told her nicely.

Vivio offered him a glass and re-corked the bottle after filling her own. The container was placed in a small tub of ice next to them and she sat on his lap, placing her arm around his shoulder. "What's your name, handsome?"

"Infinity." He grinned at her.

"I'm Eyes, but I guess you knew that?" Vivio answered his name with her stage call. She saw his eyes look at her chest and she laughed. '_Oh great, an office pervert._' She put a finger under his chin and lifted it up so he was looking at her. "Two rules. One, no touching, and two, if I say no, it means no. Okay?" He grinned at her and the two tapped their glasses together. "To the next half hour."

~**~

Syn blushed darkly, averting her eyes as the girl leaning on her removed their top. "Uhm," Syn stammered out, quickly stealing a peak. "I'm kind of... here for another person."

"It's okay," Bunny giggled while putting an arm around Syn and bringing up a champagne glass to the girl's lips. "Drink? On the house." She tilted the glass before Syn could even reply and acted pleased as it was gulped down. "Wow, you can hold your alcohol, huh?"

Repressing a burp from the bubbling liquid now in her stomach, Syn gave a light chuckle. "Yeah, actually, I can." She felt a hand over her stomach and then felt the girl lean up to her ear.

"Let's go to the back room, I'll give you a private dance?"

Syn almost spilt what was left in her glass. "I... I really can't..." She gulped as she felt the soft flesh pressing against her.

"Eyes is in a room right now, she won't be back for a while."

"Eh? She is?" Syn looked down at Bunny.

"She's with a rich person right now..." She brought her hand to her mouth and pressed her tongue against the inside of her cheek. "Sucky sucky, if you get my meaning."

Syn flushed. "Ah... oh... Okay..." She looked to the side and frowned.

"Aw, don't be sad, let's go back to the room."

"The champagne room?" Syn asked, getting a small nod. '_That's where Vivio is... _' She finally gave in and nodded. "Okay, let's go."

"Alright!" Bunny took Syn's hand and lead her back to the darker part of the club and into a hallway. "This room..." She opened it and let Syn go in first.

The blue haired girl paused, hearing the door close behind her. "I thought Eyes was here?"

"Silly, they are private rooms." Bunny eased Syn back onto a leather cushioned chair and straddled her. Music came at her call and her hips began grinding along her guest's. "Unless of course, you want to watch her? They say she could suck the chrome off a trailer hitch."

Syn felt a cross emotion that was mixed between wanting to hit the girl who just said that and hit Vivio because it was probably true. "I see." Her attention went to the girl again she turned around to face each other. The girl on top of her began rocking and grinding more. "I really don't have any money for this," Syn spoke, her will breaking in combination of what she was just told and the fact that a half way naked girl was giving her a lap dance.

"It's free." Bunny smirked. "You have me for the next half hour, feel free to take advantage of it." Her hands went to Syn's and placed them onto her chest.

Syn jerked her hands back and gently pushed Bunny of of her. "You know what, I just can't. I don't like this."

"You going back to Eyes?" Bunny asked, now annoyed. "Don't bother, she's probably screaming her head off with her leg hiked on the desk. Unless you _want_ sloppy secon-" Her word was cut off as a solid fist connected with her cheek. Falling back, she collapsed onto the floor and looked up in shock.

Syn cracked her knuckles. "I really don't like you." Turning, she left the room and slammed the door behind herself. The noise caught the attention of a person standing nearby and he quickly came over to her.

"Miss, is there a problem?"

"Who are you?"

"Floor supervisor, miss."

Syn scoffed. "Yeah, the girl in there dragged me to the room by lieing to me, then kept on me when I told her to stop and I finally hit her when she tried to take advantage of me."

The man looked at her in shock and looked in the room to confirm it. "Bunny..."

Syn turned to leave, ignoring the man's apologies and attempts to make her happy again. As she shrugged him off she passed by a door that was just opening, stopping when Vivio stepped out of it. The two looked at each other for a few moments before the man behind Vivio left the room as well, looking rather annoyed.

"Vivio," Syn slipped out her real name quietly where only they could hear it.

"Syn... What are you doing back here?" Vivio asked back, confused.

"I could ask you the same, but it's pretty obvious." She glared at the man who left them in favor of talking to the person who had been trailing Syn.

Vivio flushed. "I'm sorry, I wanted to get to you first, but that person paid a lot of money to have me first."

"Have you first?" Syn's anger flared again. "So you did screw him!?"

"Wha-No!" Vivio shook her head. "Syn, what in the world-"

"Just forget it." Syn looked away.

"Well what about you, why are you back here?" The blond looked behind her at the small group of people. "Were you with Bunny?"

"What if I was?" Syn countered.

Vivio looked at her in shock. "Syn!? I was gone for almost twenty minutes and you go off with someone!?"

Getting in her face, Syn spoke her mind while trying to keep her voice down. "Hell, what gives you the right to say that? You were the one sucking off a guy!"

"I did no such thing!" Vivio retorted, voice now sounding hurt. "I _told_ you in my letter I was going to work the rooms. If you had let me take you back here, you would know I don't do that kind of thing!"

"You still have no right to yell at me for getting a lap dance when you're the one giving them to others."

Vivio's anger turned to sadness all at once an her words were mixed between yelling and crying. "I'm not mad because you _went_ back there, I'm mad because it wasn't with _me_!"

Syn faltered. "...Huh?"

Wiping her Eyes, Vivio exhaled and sniffed. "Syn... I invited you here to learn what I do, so I could explain it, so I could... so you would understand... Adn you just.... with someone else... after I invited you... it _hurts!_"

"You're... mad at that?" Syn looked at her in shock.

"I trust you..." Vivio said softly, leaning her forehead on Syn's shoulder. "You can do it if you want... but... I wanted you to be with me... that's why I invited you... and you just ignored me... Am I... really that unappealing to you...?"

"I'm..." Syn groaned. "Vivio, it's not like that."

"Then how is it?" She looked up at her. "I told you I was going to be doing this tonight, You know I have a job to do."

"I misunderstood." Syn looked around and felt several eyes on them. "Can we... go somewhere private?" A small nod answered her and Vivio wiped her eyes.

"Sir," She spoke behind them to the people trying to work something out. "This is my V.I.P, I'm going to service her now. Please schedule my next dance in an hour." She got a fevered nod and was shrugged off so the man could set up the injured stripper and the other person in free time. Taking Syn's hand, she pulled her into the room and locked the door behind them. "Sit down,"

Syn looked at the chair in the middle of the room and noticed a small love seat behind it. Although small, she still figured it would fit both of them. "Okay..." She fell down on it and watched Vivio pour them some champagne. "Is that why it's called the champagne room?"

"I guess..." Her voice was still sad and it was clear how she felt when they locked eyes briefly. The blond sat down on Syn's lap sideways and gave her the glass. Taking a small sip, she sighed out and simply leaned against her friend. "Was she that attractive?"

"Oh god." Syn resisted the urge to face palm. "Vivio, it's not like that. She came to me and told me you were back here and asked me to come. I thought it was just one big room so I came to try and find you. I clocked her once I realized what was going on. You can go see her swollen face if you don't believe me."

Vivio looked at her again. "Really?"

"Yes, I just said it didn't I?"

"So, you didn't choose her over me?"

"Ugh, no. Jeez." Syn drank the beverage and gazed down into the glass, finding it being filled again by Vivio. "So don't be sad, okay? I came here for you. Really."

"...Thank you." Vivio blushed lightly and took a deep breath. "I'm sorry I misunderstood."

Syn drank some more and smacked her lips. "Can I ask you something?"

"Yes?"

"In these rooms... do you...you know?"

Vivio gave her a small smile. "The floors are padded for a reason, Syn. Some people do it for extra money but I'm... not really." She shifted lightly to get comfortable. "I act, I do movie scenes and run a webpage. This is just a side job."

"So what do you do in here?"

"Don't ask a question you don't want to know the answer to. It's not really bad, but I did ask you here to find out."

"Tell me."

"Okay, I strip and give lap dances... basically rub all over people and stuff, sometimes... with my hand." Vivio blushed darkly when Syn's cheeks colored as well.

"Do they feel you up?"

Vivio shook her head. "I have a 'no-touch' rule. The last guy kept touching me so I left to get the floor manager. That's when I met you."

"I see..." Syn nodded. "Well... I don't really like the idea but..." She met Vivio's eyes and sighed. "I trust you. If you can trust me so much... If you really felt that way when you saw me with someone else..." She hugged the girl softly. "I'm so flattered that you trust me to be in a private room with someone."

"Because you don't love them... right?"

"Yes."

Vivio smiled. '_Because you love me, right?_' Her silent words stayed within herself as she kissed Syn's forehead. "Syn, I want to apologize."

"For?" Syn blinked and looked up at the girl above her.

"Last time we were together talking about everything. I... was so caught up I defending myself to you that I didn't even say the things that I wanted to. I just wanted to tell you that I understand why you were so mad. Along with me not telling you about my job, I also betrayed your trust in me. Even if you did accept it, I still did things without you knowing... I'm sorry."

Syn stared at Vivio for a few moments before slowly smiling and allowing the girl to rest her forehead on hers. "Thank you, that means a lot that you can understand. I was upset about that."

"Thank you for accepting it." A moment of silence passed over them as Vivio moved to look at her friend fully. "You're my guest for an hour... I want to show you what I do?"

Syn blushed darkly. "Right now?" She got a nod and was about to say that maybe it wasn't the right time after being so serious but the look in the girl's eyes made her change her mind. "Yeah... Okay. I'd like that."

Vivio nodded and moved to the door, turning down the lights to dim and cutting on the music. "I have two rules... no touching and when I say no, it means no." Vivio told her gently as she started to dance slowly in front of the girl. "But... Because it's you... I wouldn't mind it this time." Her bra was dropped to the floor and she crawled onto Syn's suddenly stiff body. Straddling her waist, she began rocking gently to the rhythm of the music.

Slowly, Syn's arms wrapped around the girl's waist and let them feel the movements under her warm palms.

Putting her hands behind Syn's neck, the girl slid her body up against her friend's and sat on her hips, body rocking constantly to the beats in the background. "Have you ever had a lap dance before?" She asked curiously, guiding Syn's face between her breasts.

Resisting the urge to cough and stammer, Syn simply spoke out. "Not counting the three seconds before I pushed that girl off, no." She swallowed and tried to keep her hands still on Vivio's rocking hips.

"Then I'll make it special for you." Vivio whispered into Syn's ear and nipped at it. "If I go to far, just say stop, okay?" She got an embarrassed nod and moved her hands from behind Syn's neck and over her own chest. Moving back slightly, she got so Syn could watch and began to rub herself. Her hips continued to rub against the girl at the same time and she smiled at the shocked and awed face she was getting. "Sweetie, you're drooling."

Syn quickly wiped her mouth. "H-hey, I was not." A husky giggle answered her. "Can I... touch your stomach?" The words left before they were thought about, one of Syn's more dominate traits.

"Yes." Vivio closed her eyes and inhaled loudly though her nose as the palms trailed over her sides and were placed on the garter belt. "This is for you, so no rules..."

"You don't let others do this... right?" Syn looked into Vivio's now opened eyes and got caught up in them as the blond leaned forward and kissed her nose. "Okay... I trust you. Um... do you take off all of it?"

"You're blushing." Vivio smiled. "But yes, yes I do." She reluctantly got off of Syn and went to the pole in the room, standing in front of it while facing Syn and reaching up behind herself to grip it with both hands. She slid her back down the pole slowly and parted her legs before moving back upwards and hiking one knee up around it. Spinning around, she turned so her backside was to Syn and the pole was pressed between her chest, rocking against it erotically before she took a step back and bent over. Slowly her panties were grabbed and wiggled down, falling to the floor in silence. The song changed to a slower one and Vivio leaned back against the pole, adjusting her movements to the new music. "What now?"

"I..." Syn felt as if she couldn't speak. "Come back to me." The girl swayed to the girl and re-straddled her, hips moving over her jeans.

Vivio felt proud at making the normally talkative girl go silent. Pressing the advantage, she took Syn's hands and placed them on her thighs. Holding them still, she moved her body forward so they slid upwards and almost between her legs entirely. The girl gasped but didn't take her hands back. Syn stared at the body rocking and felt the lump finally get swallowed down in her throat. "Watching you on the computer was kind of... artificial... but this is... wow."

"Just for you," Vivio reminded, changing her position so her back was to Syn and she could have a better angle to rub against her. She felt her butt being slapped playfully and she laughed out. "Hey!"

"Oh shush, you loved that in your videos."

"Hmmm... maybe." Vivio felt it again and she giggled. "That was acting, silly."

"So no?"

"I never said no." Vivio leaned back so her head was next to Syn's and made the love seat recline. Her legs braced on either side of the girl under her and she moved her waist in a circle, pressing down hard on Syn. Hands went around her and over her stomach, pulling her down against her more. "Syn..."

"Vivio..." She closed her eyes and moaned softly against her will.

"Like?"

"Yes." She breathed out as the rhythm changed all at once. "But I can't help but feel..."

"...What...?" Vivio rolled over and got above her, hair spilling over Syn's face. "Want me to do something else? I just want to please you."

"It's..." Syn gripped Vivio and pulled her down hard so she couldn't keep doing the motion that was distracting her. "Vi, it hurts a little."

"Am I pressing too hard?" She asked, confused.

"No, it's... I like this... I love it... But, you know."

Vivio moved her hands to caress Syn's face. "You know I love you. I just want to share things with you."

Syn sighed out as the motions started again. Long slow slides along her body came steadily, breath hot in her ear. Vivio's hands slid down her stomach, untucking the shirt. "Vivio, not here-"

"It's not what you think." Vivio replied softly. "May I?"

"...Yes." Syn's breath caught in her throat. Her shirt was undone from her pants and pulled up just above her belly button so Vivio could touch the skin there with her hands.

Vivio laid herself down on the girl and held her with her arms snaked around her waist. "See? This was my favorite thing we ever did together."

"Hugging?" Syn tried to think.

"Feeling your warmth," Vivio corrected contently. "Holding, being held, Being together."

Pulling Vivio closer, Syn simply nodded in the embrace. "Yeah..."

"I love you Syn..." Vivio whispered softly. "Please take me back. I promise this time that I will share everything with you... I will never betray your trust again.

The smell of her lover swam all around her, the body heat making her comfortable and calm. "I'll give it one more chance... but you have to promise me to be understanding? I know I yell at you sometimes, and I'm sill nt completely positive about your job..."

"I know... you're going through so much, and I am too. We can just take it one step at a time." The blond smiled happily, trying not to cry from being so happy.

"Okay." Syn hugged her and looked up at Vivio when she started to sway to the music again. "God, Vivio, I think you should stop."

"Why?" Vivio rubbed against her harder. "Even if you are my girlfriend... I have a job to do." She smiled fondly and slid up so she was sitting on Syn's stomach. "I want to... let me?"

"Like I could say no after that..." Syn looked up at Vivio and gave a lopsided smile as she started rocking and grinding once more. '_I'm going to have my hands full with this girl..._'

~**~

Syn stumbled from the room and fanned herself when the warmth from the main room hit her. Face red and ears burning, she looked behind herself to see Vivio leaving as well, leaving the door slightly open. Her cheeks were tinged lightly but she seemed rather pleased with herself. "I need to get back to work now," she told her girlfriend with a smile and kiss to the cheek. "Watch me on stage, okay?"

"Yeah." Syn nodded and was lead back to her couch on the floor room and sat down.

"Want something to eat?"

"Sure."

Vivio looked around a moment. "Okay, I'll send someone out here to service you."

"I've been serviced enough, I think." Syn smiled and got a happy look. "How much longer are you working tonight?"

"Sorry, probably another six hours. You don't have to stay all night."

"I'll stay a while then, at least see your next show." She leaned back on the couch. "Much better than being at home."

"Silly." Vivio shook her head. "Okay, I'll ask one of the people up here I know to come take care of you. I probably need to talk to my temporary boss too about my last situation."

Syn caught Vivio's hand when she tried to walk away. "Hey, what was that about?"

"He got touchy and I told him I'd leave if he didn't stop, so I did." She gave a wink before getting serious again. "I'm going to be sweet talking people and taking a few f them back into private rooms to give lap dances...Please trust in me, okay? No matter what you hear when they come out, I would never let them touch me. I'm just going to rub on them." Syn made a small hand motion an a questioning glance. "Uh, I could but... If you don't want me to I won't. That's a service for extra spending money which I don't need now."

"It's not required?"

"No, it's... hard to explain here in the open." She took Syn's hands gently in her own. "If Syn doesn't like the idea, then I won't. I want you to be comfortable with me and everything I do. Just say it makes you uncomfortable and I swear I won't do it."

The girl met Vivio's eyes and smiled at her softly. "Okay, I'll try my best to accept it... If you want to... then I give my consent?" The words were a little reluctant, but still had a powerful feeling behind them that made the blonde's eyes almost water.

"Okay. Thank you, Syn. That means so much to me I can't even begin to explain." She squeezed Syn's hand and smiled one more time before reluctantly leaving he to return backstage. Upon entering she was greeted with a few cheers and a couple of mixed feeling glances. "Hi, um, sorry about leaving the last guy."

"It's fine," A girl told her happily, nuzzling up against Vivio. "I did it last week."

"Hi Ginger," Vivio grinned. "Speaking of, do you have anyone you're catering too?"

"Nope?"

Vivio pointed out the one-way mirror. "That girl, blue hair. Syn's her name. Will you service her?"

Another girl laughed. "The one who punched out Bunny? Deadly!"

Vivio smirked. "Where is that girl?"

Ginger replied, bending over to inspect Syn. "Goin to be sent home after she does her current free dance. Anyway, is Syn a good tipper?"

"She's probably broke." Vivio reached into her garter belt and took out a few large bills. "Here, go give her a good time. Tell her I personally sent you okay? I want her to have fun." She held up a finger. "But she's my girlfriend, so don't make me look bad okay?"

Counting the money, Ginger smiled. "You got it. By the way, your dance is coming up. You have three songs to dance to, the clothes are over there so pick out something nice. I recommend the French maid one, it comes off in several stages."

"Thank you," Vivio trotted over to it and started inspecting while Ginger left the room.

Syn looked up as a girl sat down next to her. "Hi!" Ginger greeted happily. "Eyes told me to come keep you company, she even paid for everything so don't worry about tips okay?"

The girl blinked blinked. "Okay?"

"Now," Ginger leaned against her and held up a menu. "We have a five star place right next to us, tell me what you want to eat... besides some nice apple pie."

Syn almost fumbled the menu and could swear that she heard Vivio laughing somewhere over the noise of the club

~**~

After the final dance at the club, Vivio stayed on stage and smiled at everyone around her. The music cut down a little and she was given a microphone to speak into by one of the girls she had made friends with that night. "Hello everyone," her standard greeting came without even thinking about it. "I hope everybody is having a fun night tonight." Several people cheered at her, including the small number that she had taken to a back room. Them and their friends were screaming the loudest, probably having heard stories of wild acts that never took place. "I'm glad to have been a guest here at Peaches and I hope to meet many of you again sometime. If you want to talk to me, come check my website and remember that the girls here have their profiles on the company's page as well so look us up okay?" She winked at them and got a few more catcalls.

Walking off the stage, she shook her backside for them one last time before finally being able to change into a pair of black jeans and a Orange turtleneck. Her hair was let down and she adjusted it to prevent it from sticking to her clothing before bidding her partners of the night a goodbye.

Several people stopped her to talk a moment on her way out and she gladly shook their hands, blushing at the compliments and request for her phone number. Half way through a bouncer finally got to her and escorted her to her car to prevent her from having to stay all night and talk. After finally getting to leave the place, her phone was picked up and glanced at while driving. A message from Syn requested a message when she got home and she contently sent it once she was back at her apartment and through the door.

Sleepily she made her way to the bedroom and fell onto the sheets, still dressed, and hugged her pillow. Before she could do anything else her phone rang out and was quickly shut up when she pressed the speaker button on it. "Hi Syn," She greeted, voice muffled by the feathers beneath her face.

"I was worried you wouldn't get home." Syn's sleepy voice told her, obviously having just woken up. "It's... good lord, Vivio, it's three in the morning."

"Yes, they work me pretty bad on guest appearances... But hey, it gets me more subscribers." A small sigh came as she shifted to get comfortable. "Did you have fun tonight?"

"Yeah, it was... interesting to say the least."

Vivio's lips turned up slightly. "Must have been, I've never heard you hesitate to say things like you did. Your face was so red all night long. I swear Ginger was always laughing when I saw her."

"She was a nice girl; a friend of yours?"

"Mmhmm, did she take care of you?"

"Yeah, she was fawning over me all night and gave me so much alcohol I thought I was going to have to take a taxi home." Syn yawned. "I'm going to go to sleep... I'll see you tomorrow after work?"

"Sure, I have to go in and report my earnings but after that I'll be free."

"... Hey, just out of curiosity, how much did you earn tonight?"

"A little over a thousand after I give my company their share."

"Really!?"

"Mmhmm... I could have made almost two or three thousand if I had done more than just dance. I can charge six hundred an hour."

"People pay that?" Syn sounded more awake now. "I mean, you're cute but..."

"I'm a porn star... If you masturbated to a girl every day for months and then had her in your lap going: 'Yeah, I'll scream your name if you have the money'..."

"Wow..." Syn shook her head. "And I had a free show and everything... I... feel strangely pleased about that." Syn hesitated just a moment. "Wait a second, you said more than just dancing? Didn't you...use your hand?"

A small giggle. "No, no I didn't. You still seemed really reluctant on that so... I wanted to make sure you were okay with it before I actually started doing it."

"But I said-"

"I know, I know." Vivio cut off the confused words. "But really... I want you to be confident in me. If you can't tell me to do things like that with a smile on your face then I don't feel right doing it... I need to adjust to you as well, you're not the only one who will make sacrifices to make this relationship work."

Syn stayed silent for several moments before finally speaking again, her voice gentle and caring instead of her normal carefree tone. "You passed up that much money, even after I told you it was okay, and that I might have never even known?"

"You're my special person, Syn. I would do anything for you... I love you, you know."

Syn felt her heart melt at hearing those words again. "Yeah... I love you too, Vi."

"A pet name again..." Vivio could feel her cheeks coloring. "Thank you, Syn... Really. I promise I'll be better this time."

"I trust you."

"... Sweet dreams, honey."

"Night, Vi." The two girls turned off their phones and fell back into their pillows.

~~**~~

A/N: Sorry for delay again. I had this chapter ready to go but due to a certain misunderstanding between me and my recycle bin, the updated version of the story was deleted by accident and I had to go back and re-write all the new parts in this story. I hope you enjoy this chapter, I had to write it three times before posting. Also, I'd like to give a small shoutout to Allquall, for being so awesome.


	9. Chapter 9

"He met Marmalade down in Old New Orleans-" The lyrics to one of my favorite songs flowed out easily as I prepared for my day. Waving my hips as I walked over to my vanity, I bent over and inspected myself to see if I needed makeup. "Struttin' her stuff on the street, She said, "Hello, hey Joe, you wanna give it a go?" My blond hair fell over my shoulders as I touched my cheeks with a little color and batted my eyelashes. "Gitchi gitchi ya ya da da! Gitchi gitchi ya ya heeeeere!" Pleased with how I looked, I danced over to my closet and took out a clean pair of jeans. They would have to be held up by a belt, but I still somehow managed to get them to stay on while still dancing and singing. "Mocha chocolata, ya ya! Creole Lady Marmalaaaaade." I paused my singing to pick out one of my extra fuzzy sweaters from a drawer and pulled it over my head before fluffing out my hair. "Voulez-vous coucher avec moi ce soir? Voulez-vous coucher avec moi?" I danced around on one foot while pulling up a sock and then swapped to repeat the process with the other. "Voulez-vous couchez avec moi ce soir? Creole Lady Marmalaaaaaahhhh." My singing cut off when I overbalanced and slipped, falling onto the floor and taking a few things off my dresser with me when I tried to grab something to stop myself.

**PornStar!Vivio IX**

**By:Satashi**

After pulling herself up off the floor, Vivio sat down on her bed to put her shoes on properly. '_I've never been to Syn's apartment before,_' The words made her give a giddy smile. '_She always came over to my place… I guess I just want company. Either that or I'm really lazy when it comes to driving places._´ Once her shoes were on her feet she stood up and collected her purse as well as the folder laying next to it. '_Let's see… I have my keys, phone, my folder for Syn to look over…wallet. I'm good to go._'

The trip across town was made quickly, and the girl jogged up the up the outside staircase of Syn's apartment, watching the numbers pass until she reached her girlfriend's floor. She walked down the hallway until she saw the number she was looking for and knocked on it rapidly. A gust of wind blew around her, and she shivered visibly. When the door opened Vivio gave her girlfriend a smile and quickly came in when Syn moved to the side to allow her in. "It's too cold for this," she breathed out as the door was closed behind herself. At once the smell of air freshener came to her and she smiled at it, obviously having just been sprayed.

"Hey, welcome." Syn greeted her happily.

Vivio looked around the loft and grinned. The whole living area was one room, something that she personally rather liked. What caught her eye the most, however, was the clutter laying around. "Slightly messy, I kind of expected that."

"Hey, I just finished cleaning!" Syn retorted without stopping to think about it.

"Oh?" Vivio looked over at her while taking off her coat. "So it's normally really messy? Yeah, I figured."

"Oh hush." Syn rolled her eyes and pushed Vivio to the couch. "So what did you want to talk to me about?"

Vivio hummed and retrieved the folder sticking out from her purse. "Well, I wanted to go over a few things with you about my business."

"Eh?" Syn sat down next to her blinked.

"Well, I really want this to be a serious relationship and all so... I want to ask you what you're comfortable with me doing?"

"I don't understand?"

Vivio opened the folder and reached into her purse for some reading glasses. "I need to sign this contract and put down everything that I will do.... I'd like you to give me your thoughts."

"For your job?"

"Yes, well... You're not the only one who needs to adjust to things. I will change too. If you don't want me to do something, we need to talk about it and find a happy middle."

"Wait, so this contract thing is your future in the career? You need to do that yourself. I can't keep you from-"

"Syn." Vivio took her hands. "You're my girlfriend, and I want to adjust to you just as much as you do to me. Honey, I know that this is hard for you, and I really want to make sure that what I do makes you comfortable. I can't be happy knowing that you're uncomfortable with me while I'm at work. I want you to love me fully, for who I am. I want you to love my job as well, not just accept it and push it out of your mind."

The blue haired girl looked at her lover for several long moments before shyly looking down. "I know, Vi, but it's a little hard right now. I mean… I can accept it, yes, and when you stripped I was a little turned on by it but…" She closed her eyes. "You really want me to… I dunno…"

"I want you to get off while watching me." Vivio stated bluntly, making her girlfriend blush hard. "I want you to be eager to watch my videos and grin at me when I come home with my hair sticking up all over the place."

"Ewwwww." Syn made a disgusted face. "Ugh, in your hair…"

"Yeah, it irks me too, but it's funny when you think about it." Vivio nudged Syn's side. "Hair gel, perfect for cosplaying impossible hair styles." She got her desired snort of laughter and smiled. "See? It's not that bad is it?"

"No, some parts… Hey, I'll try, okay? Just… start me off slow." Syn met Vivio's eyes finally and grinned at her. "Maybe I can get off at just watching you masturbate?" She raised an eyebrow and got a giggle.

"Okay, I'll let you watch me later." The simple words made Syn pause for a moment before giving a sigh mixed with a laugh. "What? You know you want to."

"Yes, I do, that's why I'm sighing at myself. It's easier to accept in some ways."

"Just remember what I do _with_ you is special to me… anything else that you see, me with guys or other girls, is the same as me just masturbating for you. It's a means to entertain. I'm an entertainer."

Syn thought the words over and finally nodded in understanding. "Okay, I think I can make that connection now… when you word it like that." She got an armful of her girlfriend and happily hugged her back. "Now, what is this folder of yours?"

Vivio pushed up her glasses lightly on her nose and began flipping through the papers in front of herself. "Okay let's see... Here," She showed Syn a sheet and scooted closer to her. "Right here, this is my basic 'will do' list. It says...well, what I'm comfortable with doing. I can edit it once or twice during my contract but this really outlines my upcoming work. The less I have on here, the less money I will bring in. I need to be lenient with it, like here." She pointed to a section of it. "This kind of grosses me out, but it's a standard that needs to be done, so I marked down that I would do it. Like that, I need to compromise to meet what is 'expected' so my 'no' list will be agreed on easier."

Syn nodded and looked at the list and the check marks next to the words. Her eyes took in the words while her heartbeat sped up when random images of her girlfriend doing the actions invaded her mind. Once she came across a term that confused her she stared at it a moment before finally looking over at her girlfriend. "Um, what's this mean?" She pointed and got a small giggle along with the answer. "Oh, okay..." she fidgeted in her seat a little when she saw the yes checkmark next to it.

"Are you uncomfortable?"

"... A little but not bad. I'm just... you know, saying that my girlfriend will be doing this stuff. It's kind of weird more than being upset." She looked at the paper again. "It's like saying: hey, you want to…" she looked at the paper. "Spank my girlfriend? It's okay with me."

Vivio nodded in understanding. "Would you feel more comfortable with it if you saw me doing these things before you agreed?" She got blinked at. "I have my videos, I can show them to you. You watched a few didn't you?"

"Just your solo scenes and webcam recordings." Syn gave her a light lopsided smile. "I kind of avoided the ones where you were with people at the moment… Anyway, let's see... Strip clubs?"

"Like I was at the other night."

"... Okay, what's 'advertising' consist of?"

"Being recorded using things for new items or wearing something for a photo shoot. Like if a company released a new line of fetish clothing, they would ask me to model in it. That will more than likely be a sex scene that's photographed, just so you know."

"You're okay with that?"

Vivio shrugged. "Part of the job. No difference in that and being filmed in video. If girls go out and buy a vibrator just because I said it gets me off, I'll just giggle at how I was able to sell them."

"Okay, I guess that's true...What's this mean?" Syn pointed to another line.

"I said no, so don't worry about it." Vivio stuck out her tongue and got a giggle.

"You're so calm and easy going about this..."

"I hope you will be later on as well." She curled up against Syn and kissed her cheek happily.

"... What's away 'Servicing'?"

"If I go on the road somewhere to meet some important people, I would 'service' them sexually."

"Is that legal?"

"That's why it's called entertaining. It implies bringing them drinks, talking, entertaining and the like, but you really know what it means."

"Basically it means they'll send you to seal deals? You're okay with that?"

"I will entertain them, but it doesn't mean I will always do sexual things. If I'm advertising a new sex toy and they want to watch me use it, I don't mind. If they want me to test out a new lubrication then I'll probably be having sex with them. I'll say no if I don't want to do something... I'll probably be wearing nothing or sexy lingerie in front of people though. That okay?"

"Well, I trust your judgment..." Her words trailed off as she thought about what she just said. "Yeah... Yeah, you know what?"

"What?"

"I trust you." Syn handed the papers back to Vivio. "Do what you do, I'll support you no matter what."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Even if I do multiple partners?" She got a nod. "Double penetration?" Another nod and a smile came. "and yummy bukkake scenes?"

Syn faltered. "What's that mean?" She got a pleased smile so she just shrugged. "Sure, okay, whatever. You can do those too, I'll even watch the video with you when it's out."

Vivio looked at Syn for a few moments before she leaned forward and hugged her. "That's the best thing you could say to me." She got anamused pat on the back and squeezed her one more time before pulling away. "Well then, is there anything you want to ask about?"

"What's different about this and what you do now?"

"Basically more work. I will go around promoting things, do more videos, guest star on other company's videos, and the like. I've already got almost four hundred subscribers to my webpage now, it went up dramatically since my last video and appearance at Peaches."

Syn nodded and could tell that her girlfriend was proud. "Congratulations."

"Thank you. Ohhhh, so much to think about now." Vivio quickly began flipping through the contents of the folder and signing her name to them. "I can't wait to get started!"

"You can't wait to have sex?"

Vivio stuck out her tongue. "Let me see your computer." The request gained her Syn's laptop after a few moments of waiting for it to be brought to her. "Here, this is your user name and password to my website. I'll save it for you on here."

Syn shook her head. "Why do I need that? I have the real thing here." She wrapped her arms around Vivio and looked over her shoulder at the page. This time she didn't feel her stomach turn but instead felt a small sense of satisfaction that her girlfriend was doing so well in her life all of a sudden. "Hey..." Her arms tightened lightly and she nipped at Vivio's neck. "How about you give me some time right now?"

"Three hundred dollars for the first hour." Vivio told her casually while closing the laptop. "Just kidding." She kissed Syn's cheek. "Later, I need to do something first."

"What?" The blue haired one frowned when Vivio stood up.

"Clean your apartment, it's a mess in here." She went to the kitchen area and lifted up a plate laying on the counter, grimacing as long strands of left over food stuck it to the platter underneath it. "Where are your cleaning supplies?"

"Don't I have a say in this?" Syn countered her.

"No." Vivio smiled and looked over at the girl walking to her. "Mou, Syn, you're still so touchy." She blushed as hands slipped under her shirt and body made her take a few steps backwards to lean against the wall. "Ngghhnn... Let me clean first."

"I'm jealous," Syn whispered to her, trying to get the girl's pants unbuttoned. "They get to see you do their wildest dreams and all I got was a lap dance that drove me crazy all night long."

"Mou, okay..." Vivio grabbed Syn's shoulders and pushed her back until she fell down onto her bed. "But we do it my way." She smirked and turned on Syn's radio. The station was changed until she found a suitable song to dance to, and she smiled at her eager looking girlfriend. "This is a special case, because I'm happy." She informed her as her hips swayed to the music. "But since I'm working on my time off, you have to as well."

"What do you mean?" Syn watched the blond move.

"You're cooking me dinner." Slowly, she pulled off her shirt and dropped it onto the floor to show a simple white bra. Syn's hands went up to touch her but were quickly and gently slapped away. "No touching until I say you can." A cat-like grin spread over her face as her already unbuttoned pants fell to the floor to show white stockings, garter belt, and panties. One hand went up behind her head and the other rested on her hip to pose. "Like?"

"Very." Very breathed out as she was straddled and rubbed on. "Can I touch...?"

Vivio breathed into Syn's ear and spoke into it huskily, suddenly grinding her body against hers. "No..." She licked her earlobe and sucked on it, pinning Syn's hands to the bed. "You must obey my every command…"

~**~

Syn answered her phone quickly, flipping it open so the ring tone wouldn't wake up the girl sleeping on her bed. Although her treat had lasted the better part of an hour, she felt rather flustered that she had been pinned down for most of the encounter, instead of the one doing the pinning. "Hi mom," she greeted the phone contently. "Hm? I'm not doing anything... No, Vivio is taking a nap, she stayed up really late. I'll have to talk quietly." She paused and sat down next to her girlfriend, who was sleeping peacefully. "Thanksgiving? Sure I'll come. Never pass up free food that you don't have to cook... I don't think she is doing anything, no." Syn smiled fondly. "I'd love to invite her to come over to meet you and dad." Her hands threaded through the blonde's hair and she had to repress a giggle when the girl didn't even stir from the motion. "Who else is going to be there?" Syn pulled the covers over Vivio's body so she wouldn't catch a cold. "Oh, some important people? Sounds neat, I'd like to meet them. What division are they in?" Syn smiled down at her girlfriend while listening. "Sixth mobile Division, what a bland name." She laughed softly. "Go ahead and make plans for us to be there, I'll invite her when she wakes up."

~**~

Vivio slowly sat up and rubbed her eyes, inhaling a pleasant scent through her nose. Syn had her back turned to the girl and was busy cooking, humming to herself as she stirred the contents of something that Vivio couldn't see. Red and green eyes looked around to find her earlier discarded clothing during her lap dance and put them on as quietly as she could to avoid the embarrassment of having Syn try and seduce her again. Once covered, she walked to the kitchen area and was greeted with a smile. "Hey," Vivio yawned out the word before wrapping her arms around her girlfriend from behind. "How long did I sleep?"

"Almost three hours." Syn put a cover on her skillet and leaned back against Vivio's chest. "Hey, what are you doing for Thanksgiving?"

"I have a shoot tonight for my webpage, but I can update on the day itself so nothing really."

"A Thanksgiving special?" Syn almost laughed. "What, are they going to stuff you or something?"

"Yes, with turkey, ham, mashed potatoes, salad-" She stopped her joking when Syn started laughing at her. "But really, it's nothing big, shouldn't take more than an hour to shoot it."

"What are you going to do during it?"

"Want to come watch?" Vivio hugged her. "It may be a bit much, but you can meet some of my friends before we do the shoot."

"I'll go meet your friends, but I don't know about watching live just yet." Syn patted Vivio's hands. "I'll watch the recording of it with you, okay?"

"That's fine, you can stay in my dressing room while we shoot it. I have a TV in there." Vivio nodded to herself. "Oh, why did you ask anyway?"

"My mom and dad want to meet you." Syn gripped the skillet in front of herself with one hand and took the lid off with the other so she could flip the contents around. "I'd really like it if you came to my home for Thanksgiving."

"Oh wow... okay, I'm a bit nervous though... who will be there? Am I going to meet all of your family?"

"No, just my parents and a few friends from their work. Something about a gathering of friends that they haven't seen in a while and all that. I won't know them either so we can just stick together off to the side."

"Okay, that's good." Vivio kissed Syn's cheek. "When do we leave?"

"Tomorrow, so we can drive down there and be in time for dinner, then Thanksgiving Day after, stay that night, and come back. Is that too long?"

"No, I can go a while without updating my page since I'm doing that one tonight." She smiled happily. "I'm looking forward to it."

~**~

Syn looked around nervously as she was handed a guest ID card to walk around the studio with Vivio. "I feel weird," She whispered to her friend once they were away from the receptionist. "It's like everyone who looks at me wants to fold me over like a lawn chair…"

"As fun as that would be to watch, don't worry about it."

"Wait," Syn cut her off. "You'd like to see that?"

"Hm? Yes, that would be rather erotic." She stuck out her tongue at her friend, not positive if Syn was sure if she was serious or not. "But really, everyone here is professional. They don't need to skirt chase, their job is to have sex." She waved at some of her friends who were walking from a set.

Syn was still looking at her from the corner of her eyes. "Okay, if you say so... It's still a little creepy. Gah, I'm sorry that was rude."

"Syn doesn't think before speaking, but I'm used to it by now." Vivio elbowed her playfully before opening the door that had her name on it. "Here's my dressing room. Short tour, there's my couch, my vanity, my shower, and my clothes."

The blue haired girl whistled lightly. "It's huge." The single room was indeed big enough for everything mentioned and still be comfortable to lounge in. "They treat everyone really nice here, huh?"

"Well, the normal ranked people don't have rooms. They just come here, do their thing, and leave."

"So since you're a star you have a room?"

"Well, I have paper work to do and-"

"Whoa, you have paperwork?" Syn blinked.

Vivio looked offended. "Of course! I'm contract labor, I have to do all my own taxes, sign forms of release for the recordings, schedule my filmings, talk to people, sometimes we have employee cookouts so people gather in my dressing room to hang out in-"

"Okay, I get it." Syn rolled her eyes. "Forgive me for not knowing."

"Well, that's why I asked you here," Vivio sniffed at her and crossed her arms.

"Yeah..." Syn sighed. "Sorry, it's just weird knowing that you're about to go and have sex with someone." She rubbed her hands together. "I'm okay with it, but it's still a little awkward." Before she could go on a knock at their door made them pause. Vivio bid them to come in and before Syn could react, a small child ran past her and hugged Vivio's legs.

"Vivio!" The girl greeted happily as she was holstered up to be balanced on the older woman's hips.

Vivio smiled at the small red haired girl. "Why hello there, Lina."

"Lina!" A new voice coming into the room made everyone look to see a blond haired girl with crystal blue eyes. "Don't run off like that, and use your manners."

Lina pouted slightly. "Yes Mama."

Vivio walked over to the woman and grinned. "Hey Krissy, how're you?"

"Great, we're about to go to Mark's parent's for Thanksgiving."

Vivio smiled and pulled Syn over to her with her free hand. "That sounds really wonderful Krissy, I'm going to my girlfriend's place this year. Syn, meet Krisslanza. Krissy, meet Syn."

Syn nodded at her. "Nice to meet you."

"Oh, Syn!" Krisslanza smiled brightly. "Vivio has told us so much about you. It's great to finally meet you!" The blue haired girl blinked. "Oh you _are_ quite a cute little thing! Way to go Vivio!"

"Krissy!" Vivio scolded her, blushing brightly. "Don't tell her that, it's embarrassing." She glanced at Syn lightly and then averted her eyes. Lina decided that she wanted down at that moment so Vivio sat her down onto her feet.

"Hey everyone," A new voice made them look at the door once again, this time seeing a male with light brown hair combed back.

Krisslanza giggled. "Honey, meet Syn, she's the girl Vivio rants about being head over heels in love with all the time."

"_KRISSY!_"

Syn felt her lips turn up slightly and nodded at the man walking over to them as he reached down to pick up his daughter and smile brightly at the child. "Nice to meet you."

Vivio stood closer to Syn to introduce them. "Syn, this is Mark, he's the one I'm going to be filming with today."

"Oh." Syn nodded again and watched Mark talking with his daughter.

Krisslanza nodded to confirm it before turning to Vivio again. "Vivio, would you mind if I watched after Lina in your dressing room? The day care is closed for the Thanksgiving weekend already, and I need to get back to my job soon. I'm on my dinner break."

"Sure! Syn is going to be in here too so you can get to know each other." She looked at the still open door when someone poked his head in to speak with them.

"Guys, set two is ready. Eyes, please change into your outfit. It's on your vanity." With that, the man left them once more to continue his rounds.

Mark waved at them after handing his daughter back to her mother once more. "I'll see you then, Eyes." He left the three girls as well and closed the door behind him.

Vivio walked to her vanity and opened the box, pulling out a black skirt and a matching 'business woman' top. "Seems like I'm going for the secretary look today." She began changing clothes while Syn watched her curiously. "Are you positive you don't want to watch, Honey?"

Syn shook her head. "No thank you. You go do your thing, and I'll be here when you get back." Vivio finished changing and hung up her casual clothes. On the way out she kissed Syn's cheek and smiled at her one last time before hurrying out of the room. Once the door was closed again, the blue haired girl looked over at the mother/daughter combo sitting in front of the now turned on Television. "So, have you known Vivio a while?"

Krisslanza nodded and left the channel on something her daughter would like. "I met her a few years ago while I was waiting on Mark to finish a scene. I was talking about how hard one of my college classes was after the shoot and she overheard me. After a while she offered her help with it because she seemed to know a lot about the subject. After that we ate lunch together and really hit it off. Poor thing was so scared about her new job and didn't know anything about it so I kind of explained how it worked. Although I'm not into the business, my husband is so I knew enough."

"Was it hard for you to accept it all?" Syn sat down next to her and looked down at the quiet child watching cartoons. "Sorry, this must be weird."

"Oh no, you're going through the same thing I did." Krisslanza smiled at her happily. "Yes, it was really hard at first, but you have to separate work from home. I'm sure Vivio has talked to you about that?" She got a nod. "Mark loves me more than anyone else in the world." She fondly touched her wedding band. "His work doesn't mean anything it's just what he does. Same with Vivio. Did you know she refused to work for almost a month when you two broke up?"

Syn flinched. "Really?"

"Mmhmm, she came to work to try to but she ended up staying in her dressing room crying. I talked to her a while to help her through it and she eventually got better. You have no idea how much she talks about you. Can't shut her up."

Syn felt a small smile tug at her lips. "That's interesting, what does she say?"

"How much you mean to her, the way you cook, how you always hug on her. That kind of thing."

Syn grinned at hearing that. "That's not too bad, I was worried she'd talk about our love life."

"Not Vivio, she's too reserved. Believe me, her friends pestered her about it for a long time last time we all went out for a while. She was glowing red and just told them that you were really loving."

Syn felt her cheeks color slightly and looked away for a moment, eying the small child giggling at the television screen. "It's weird..."

"What is?"

"This is so different than what I expected, even after talking to her about it so much. I thought I knew everything there was about it, but I just keep learning more... I mean, you brought your child here to stay in Vivio's room while your husband is having sex with her right now. While they're doing that, we're talking as if we didn't just meet for the first time." She smiled softly. "I'm really relieved. Everything is just as she said it was. She loves me... this is just work. I knew it but, actually _seeing _it just makes me feel so happy."

"Mmhmm. A really weird concept, but once it clicks, it's simple." Krisslanza leaned back in the chair. "I wonder if they're almost done."

"Already!?" Syn looked at the clock and realized that they had been talking for almost two hours. Just as she was about to comment on how fast the time went by, the door to the room opened and a messy Vivio walked in. Looking at her, Syn gaped at the sight. Her girlfriend was covered from head to foot with what looked like smeared mashed potatoes, corn, dressing, stuffing, bread crumbs, gravy, turkey, and egg salad. "What in the world happened to you!?"

Vivio gave her best grin ever. "I got stuffed."

~**~

"So what time are we going to leave tomorrow?" Vivio asked as she zipped her suitcase. After checking to make sure she had her laptop as well, she looked over at Syn and handed her the lighter bag to carry when she offered.

"Five in the morning, it takes a while to get there." Syn sighed out. "I'll have to fill up half way there." The two walked down the hallway together and took the elevator down to the lobby. "I'm glad you're going to be there to talk to me."

Vivio nodded and paused a moment to check her mail at the front desk. After getting a few envelopes, she walked with Syn and got into her car. "Let's see... most of this is just job offers and request... and bills. Open this for me please?" She offered Syn a letter. "Do you mind if we swing by my bank before we go to your house?"

"No problem," Syn paused. "Wait, this isn't yours. This is addressed to someone named Hayate."

"That's my middle name." Vivio told her absently. All my bills and my apartment are under that name."

"Do you go by your middle name? To help prevent people from bothering you about your job?"

"Uh... Kind of." Vivio shook her head. "It's just... I don't know, I'd rather use that instead of my first name. I guess you could say its so people won't be able to get my address."

Syn smirked. "You're paranoid. You've shown me many things you've done and I've never once seen anything but 'Eyes' on it." She thought about it a moment. "Hey, will anyone start bothering me?"

"I don't say your name at all, just that I have a girlfriend. Everyone at work respects that so I don't think anyone will know who you are unless you just come out and say that you're dating me."

"I don't really mind. Besides, I'm dating a popular porn star... that's kind of neat in a bizarre way. I can say I'm dating a star. Even if she has a weird job."

"It's not _weird_!" she pouted at Syn and stuck out her bottom lip cutely. "I _told_ you, we were actually going to eat all that food on the set before people started throwing it around to have fun. It was just a fun shoot, not something we really do."

"Sure." Syn laughed and turned off to go into Vivio's bank. "Okay then, Hayate, go make your deposit, I'll be sitting in the car where it's warm."

"Meanie." The girl stuck out her tongue. "And I was going to buy you dinner too for letting me stay at your place." Syn opened her mouth to try and make it up but the blond was already out of the car, grinning at her before she jogged to the bank door. As soon as she got there she slipped and slid along some ice before reaching to grab the door handle to steady herself. Unfortunately for her, the door opened inward just as she was about to grasp it and she ended up falling forward, half inside and half outside of the building. '_I swear, that girl is cursed or something to make me keep falling on my ass._" She was helped to her feet slowly and grinned shyly as the guy stared at her with wide eyes before asking for an autograph and a picture with her.


	10. Chapter 10

I groaned low in my throat as a sudden beeping sound interrupted my dream of eating a life sized marshmallow. Movement came in my arms when Syn pulled away from me to lazily reach out and slam her hand down on the offending alarm clock. As her body moved, I found a mouthful of Syn's hair being pulled from my lips. Coughing slightly, I reached up and ran my hand down between the back of Syn's head and my mouth, pulling the rest of the strands away before I choked on them. Before long, soft snoring sounds came again and I realized that my girlfriend had gone back to sleep with one arm still laying on the dresser on top of the now silent clock. Although tempted to sleep again, I slowly sat up and rubbed my eyes with one hand while shaking Syn slightly with the other.

**PornStar!Vivio X**

**By: Satashi**

Syn made an annoyed sound but still sat up, staring with blank eyes at the blankets around their waists. Vivio crawled around her to get out of the bed and stumbled to the bathroom. The lights coming on made the one still in bed hold up a hand to block it from blinding her. She allowed herself a few more moments to wake up before finally getting out of bed and picking up yesterday's blue jeans to pull up on her legs. The button was fastened and her extra long nightshirt with the words "This _is_ my sexy lingerie" on it was tossed on the floor to cover the only part of her carpet she could see. After raiding a drawer she put on a baby blue colored bra and fastened it just as Vivio came back into the main room of her apartment.

Vivio, now seemingly fully awake now, gave her girlfriend a peck to the cheek before she began changing into her clothes. "You know," the blond spoke softly as if to not disturb the quiet of the peaceful morning. "Waking up along with someone is really, really nice."

"You said that before," Syn yawned when she tried to speak. "But yes, I think so too... you should stay with me more often."

Vivio tied the string on the front of her khaki pants and nodded. "You're welcome to stay with me too, when we get back in a few days. Where do your parents live anyway? I didn't even think to ask."

"A few miles from the capital." She paused a moment. "I wonder if Daddy knows your job."

Vivio grinned. "This is going to be interesting." She looked at her girlfriend a moment and then picked up her suitcase. "Ready?"

"Ready." Syn got her duffel bag and her car keys. "Let's go then."

~**~

Six hours and three minutes into the trip, Syn finally pulled over into a small home-town restaurant parking lot and quickly got out of her car. Vivio followed suit and the two stretched widely before hunching over and popping their backs. "Please," the blond spoke around a groan while walking to the building. "Tell me we're almost there."

"Half way." Syn smiled as best she could when her girlfriend groaned loudly. "I never said it would be fast."

"If you didn't drive like a little old granny-"

"I was going twenty over the speed limit!" Syn stopped her complaining when a peppy ring tone made Vivio reach into her pocket to pull out her phone.

"... It's my boss," she revealed with a confused tone. "I wonder what he's calling for..." With a push of her button she brought the phone to her ear and stood next to the entrance of the diner. "Hello?" She listened for a few moments silently while looking at Syn's curious face. "I'm not sitting down, but lay it on me anyway." Vivio smiled at her own little joke before suddenly going stiff. "No way…. Really!?" Her feet began to pace before she even realized it and a smile spread out over her face. "Yes! Yes, I'd love to! That would be really fun!" A few more nods came as she held the phone with both hands. "Yes… Yes, email it to me as soon as you can, I'll read over it and be ready to sign when I get back from Vacation… Okay, yes, thank you!" With another nod, she smiled and closed her phone before looking up at her girlfriend. "You will never guess what I was just offered?"

Syn raised an eyebrow. "Sounded like a new apartment. What'cha so worked up about?"

"_Key_ just offered me a voice acting job on their newest project! _Key!_"

Syn blinked. "Wait… that hentai game company that published a few of those animated shows?"

Vivio bobbed her head as she walked by Syn and started pulling her through the door so they could get something to eat. "Yes, they have amazingly pretty art and storylines that are really deep!"

"Yeah, but could you seriously do the voice acting for a sex scene?" She smirked when her friend put a finger to her chin in thought. "This I have to see. Can I listen to you rehearse?"

"You'd love that, you perv." Vivio poked Syn's side and was pleased at the small laugh that came paired with it. "That makes me really happy."

"Well, it's a big company right?"

"Not that," the blonde told her honestly. "You've started accepting the things that make me happy a little more easily… Thank you."

Syn scratched her cheek and felt a small ting of blush come from the words. "Yeah well… Let's get something to eat and get back on the road?" Her eyes went to look at her partner and rolled her eyes at the smug look she was getting. "Not a word, Anal Queen, you have a long way to go before I'm watching your movies while eating chicken." Crossing her arms, she gave a playful glare at Vivio, who was covering her mouth in a giggle.

"Are we there yet?" Vivio asked softly while sliding her seat back so she could bend over forward to stretch.

Syn tried to keep her eyes on the road instead of the girl touching her toes. "How can you do that?"

"What?" The blonde blinked when her question was answered by another.

"Bend in half."

"I stretch every day before and after I work out, of course I can bend in half." She winked at her girlfriend, who turned a dark red when she caught a double meaning in that wink. "So, are we there yet?"

"Yeah, almost... This is my hometown here."

The blond looked out the window and took in the community. A small town atmosphere embraced them, but still somehow managing to look newer than most of the country towns she had seen before. "No wonder you have an accent."

"I ain't got an accent!" Syn growled darkly. "Snippity uptown girl."

Red and green eyes tried to absorb everything around her. Couples walking down the street together holding hands, others walking their pets and even a few people who waved at her when they noticed she was looking. "Seems really nice."

"Mom wanted me to make lots of friends and have a good life after she settled down from the big city. They moved here a little before I was born... My old school is up here on the left." Her words trailed when she saw Vivio's happy expression as she got to see where she had grown up. '_That girl's so weird._'

Turning back to Syn, Vivio stretched out once more and rubbed her legs. "You live in town or nearby?" She watched with interest as they turned down a road and into a small community. "Down here?"

"Right here." The blue haired one pulled into a driveway and parked. Both of them gratefully got out of the car and stretched out again before walking. "This is why I don't come home that often."

Nodding, Vivio walked to the back of the vehicle and took the offered bags from her girlfriend. "Thank you." Turning to the front door, she saw an older version of Syn walking over to them. The same color blue hair flowed out behind the woman and crystal clear eyes accepted her warmly. After the mother and daughter had a long hug they turned to her and she bowed polity to them."Nice to meet you, My name is Vivio Takamachi."

"Elena Virage." The mother gave the younger girl a hug, much to Vivio's surprise. "You are a cutie. Way to go Syn."

"Mom!" Syn blushed darkly. "Don't start in on me, I just got here."

Elena laughed lightly and welcomed the girls into her home. "Honey, come here, the girls just arrived!"

Vivio nervously rubbed her hands together and waited for Syn's father to come to them as her mother took their bags to Syn's bedroom. As the man turned the corner, Vivio's eyes went wide for a brief moment before blushing darkly.

"Dad, this is Vivio, Vivio meet..." She slowed down and looked between both of them. "What, have you two met or something before?"

Vivio coughed. "Uh yeah... we met once... when I was working at a club." She got softer when Elena came back into the room. "Awkwaaaaaard."

"So," Syn spoke up with her arms crossed. "You two _have_ met before."

Vivio shook her head. "It's not what you think! We just talked to each other."

Syn's father, Kaith, nodded his head. "It was when my group returned from a successful mission. I haven't seen them in a long time and to celebrate the win they all went to a club. I went with them, not knowing where they were going to go, and ended up being at a strip club."

Elena hummed to herself, looking between Vivio and her husband. "Vivio, what did you do while there?"

The blond smiled lamely. "I know it won't be very believable: I was assigned to his room but he told me he was married and asked if we could just talk... we ended up discussing politics and the how way that the T.S.A.B was heading wasn't as clear as it should be..."

Although Syn looked as if she didn't buy the story for a moment, Elena took the opportunity to give her husband a hug. "I'm sorry I ever doubted you Honey!" She cooed at him happily. "I was so shocked when you told me where they took you!"

The daughter of the group blinked before looking back over at her girlfriend. "So you just talked to each other?"

A nod. "Mmn. I remembered him because we spent almost three hours just chatting. It's not very often that you get to have an intelligent conversation at a place like that. I suppose he remembered me because I wasn't what he expected?" She tilted her head to the side curiously.

Kaith smiled at her and put a hand onto her shoulder. "You are a rare girl indeed. Putting aside your job, you tried to make a stranger comfortable. I can accept that is your job if Syn does." He looked at his little girl questioningly and got a confirmation in the form of a nod. "So, Vivio was it? It's a pleasure to meet you again."

Syn scratched her head and used her free hand to place upon her hip. 'This is one interesting day... I don't know if I could handle knowing my girlfriend gave my father a lap dance..." A full body shiver coursed through her before she excused herself to get the rest of their things from the car. Vivio followed quickly and stood next to her as the remaining luggage was taken out. "I almost fainted when I heard that," the taller girl spoke up while giving Vivio something to carry. "I was gonna be sick"

"You? I was going to scream when I realized that you and your mother knew I had been in a room to service him. I still can't believe this, oh lord, what if he had paid me?" Bringing a palm to her face, she gave a sigh mixed with a growl. "I'm still so embarrassed. He saw me at work!"

"At least he doesn't have your pornos." Syn closed the trunk and began walking back to the door. "Just the thought... ugh, I lost my appetite."

"Better here than at the dinner table." She followed her friend through the house while looking around. "So this is where you grew up, huh?" She hesitated a moment so she could take a step back to see a baby picture of a naked Syn in a small kiddy pool. "Oh wow, you were so cute!" Turning to her friend, she smirked. "Whatever happened?"

"No looking at my pictures!" The girl got behind her friend and nudged her along. "Bedroom. Now."

Vivio giggled to herself and looked around the room she had been forced into. "Very nice."

"They changed it when I moved out." Suitcases were placed on the floor in favor of walking around to inspect everything. "I haven't been here in about three or four months now." A teddy bear was picked up off a shelf and smiled at. "First time I've ever taken someone to meet my family. I hope you enjoy it here."

"I'm sure I will."

~**~

"So, Vivio." Elena began conversation after everyone had been seated to eat dinner together. "Tell us a little about yourself?"

"What would you like to know?" She testingly tried a bite of her food before looking at it with a new interest.

"A little about your job and what you do when not at it?" The mother offered a place to start.

Having expected it, the girl ignored the furiously blushing girlfriend and began. "I'm an adult entertainer, as you know. I do everything from guest appearances at clubs, like when I met Kaith-san, to bars and video stores to increase my fan base. My main job is running a web page as well as releasing movies. I generally work about ten to fifteen hours a week, including takes and updating. When I'm not doing that, I'm traveling around to visit places to try and get new fans."

Both the parents hummed at this but Elena kept going. "So, is Syn one of your satisfied subscribers?"

Syn coughed loudly around the spoon in her mouth before grabbing a napkin to hold to her lips, eyes scrunched together in pain as if she had just snorted some of the hot soup up her nose. Ignoring her girlfriend, Vivio simply smiled and replied. "No, she's very shy when it comes to watching me. I normally have to ask her to view things with me." A pleasant tone was in her voice, enjoying the easy-going attitude of the mother and the gasping daughter across from her. Waiting for her to calm down at try to take another careful bit of soup, Vivio went on. "I do want to get her to do the camera work for me though." Just as she planned, another gasp and chocking sound came.

Elena beamed at the guest in her home. "Oh, how sweet! You two must be very close."

"Yes ma'am!" Vivio closed her eyes and smiled brightly. "She's taken a few pictures of me, I'll show you on the website later!"

"VIVIO!" Syn shrieked.

"Oh my, how wonderful!" Elena cooed happily. "I'd love to see them."

"MOM!" Syn yelped in disbelief, eyes wide.

"Yes, yes." The blond continued. "I'll give you a free subscription!" This time she had to giggle as she was pulled back towards Syn. Harsh whispered demands not to do so were whispered into her ear, but Vivio only looked up at her and reached to thread her fingers through the blue strands. "I won't show her, if you let me fix your hair tomorrow?"

Elena gasped happily. "Oh, you play with her hair too?"

"Yes, yes!" The woman and girl clasped each other's hands. "Her hair is so poseable! I love putting it in twin tails!"

"And braiding part of it down her back!"

"Yes!"

Syn leaned back in her seat and covered her eyes with her hand. "Dad, make them stop..." Much to the girl's horror, the bonding of her mother and girlfriend continued even after dinner was over. Only a few short minutes passed by before she found herself sitting in a chair with her hair being fussed over by two star struck females. Small repressed whimpers escaped her lips as her locks were pulled and clipped into place before being removed, braided, and re-clipped in different areas. Before long she found her nails being done by her mother and -much to her secret delight- her feet being massaged and toenails painted by Vivio. Her father, who normally helped her in these situations, was left helpless by the combined wrath of the new friendship formed between the two girls at Syn's expense. Another hour passed before the torture from her mother and girlfriend was over and she was able to finally collapse onto her bed to rest. "No more..." She whined sleepily.

Vivio bent over to pick up her laptop case and sat on the bed next to her with a grin. "I like your mom." She was growled at half heartedly. "Really, I told you that your hair was awesome. Besides, you were squirming when I did your feet."

"Shut up, that's embarrassing." Syn hmphed at her and was about to roll over to pretend to ignore the girl but stopped when she noticed Vivio typing. "What are you doing?"

"I have my computer set to auto upload the file on my webpage but I forgot that I need internet access to allow it to do so. Can I jack into yours here?"

"Yes." Syn brought up her hand. "Arika, allow my friend access please." A monitor came in front of her hand and she typed a few things onto it. "There, you should be set. It'll register your computer."

"M2D?" Vivio asked with a small twinge of sadness in her voice. "Been so long since I used that.... anyway!" She shook her head and began to type some more. "There, I'll tell it to update now... Oh wow, my chat room is packed."

Syn pondered this. "Horny people on before thanksgiving. How sad."

"Aw, don't be like that. Some of them are just lonely."

"In a sex chat room?"

"Touché. But really, there are a few people here who are regulars. They don't ask for me to do things, they just talk with me. I'd go as far to call them friends. I can't give them any favoritism though, because that's not really professional. Instead, I give them my other email address that isn't my personal one but isn't a work one. We talk just like normal people."

Syn moved to put a pillow under her head, resting her cheek on it and closing her eyes. "How many are like that?"

"Five or so."

"How many are in that chat room?"

"Sixty, it's the limit. Otherwise it gets so clustered nobody would be able to hold a conversation."

"So there are fifty-five horny people." She smirked when her butt was slapped. "Are you going to talk to them?"

"No, I'm a guest in someone's house." Vivio mused while inspecting her site to ensure that the video was up. "I just need to tell them the video is there."

"Go ahead and chat." Syn yawned lazily. "I'm going to fall asleep at any moment anyway." She forced herself up to go to her suitcase in favor of something to change into. "Want your bed clothes?"

"Um... Yeah." Vivio grinned at her. "I'm going to give them a little show to make up for not talking with them." She adjusted her web camera and giggled.

Syn rolled her eyes but still moved to the other side of the room so she wouldn't get caught changing before sitting on the bed to enjoy the strip tease herself. _'I guess this has its benefits..._' She blushed darkly as underwear was tossed on her face.

~**~

Vivio groggily opened one of her eyes and looked across the room with hazed vision. The covers were pulled up mostly to her nose, making it hard to see much else besides the empty spot next to her where Syn used to be. Slowly she made herself move to a sitting position and rubbed her eyes with her left hand to try and clear them. Now with a little more focus, she sniffed and rolled out of the warmth that the blankets offered her in exchange to get her clothes for the day. Her suitcase was opened and a pair of nice looking jeans were pulled up before a green sweater covered her top. Now dressed, the girl yawned loudly and looked over at the clock to see how early it was. What met her eyes, however, was that it was already a little past eleven in the morning. With a small gasp she quickly left the room and walked down the unfamiliar halls before reaching the stairs to descend into the bottom floor. The sound of laughter made Vivio turn to the left and enter into the kitchen area to find both Syn and her mother playfully talking together while they prepared what seemed to be an insanely large meal. The younger of the girls noticed her and turned to face her girlfriend with an amused look. "Morning, Bed-head. Sleep well?"

The blond quickly moved her hands to her hair to finger comb it as best she could. "You should have woken me up," she complained softly when Syn was close enough.

"Vacations are meant to be slept in." Syn replied simply.

With a small blush, Vivio allowed Syn to gently push her to the table to sit down. "Not when I'm a guest in someone else's home." Despite the complaint, she soon found a cup of a steaming pinkish liquid placed in front of her. "What's this?"

"Wassell."

"What's that?"

Elena answered this time as she reached into a cabinet to get some spices down. "It's a hot drink, kind of sweet, kind of tangy. It'll warm you up really good."

The Christmas eyed girl in the room took the offer and slowly brought it up to her lips to smell it. A light wisp of cinnamon greeted her along with a scent that she couldn't quite place but seemed good enough to try out. After a small sip of it she licked her lips and drank once more. "It is really good."

"Told'ja." Syn's accented voice made Vivio smile again, once more bringing the cup to her mouth and inhaling the fragrance while drinking. The warmth was pleasant going down and her nose cleared up, making her temporarily forget that she had been sniffing the past little while. "So," Syn continued when she was back into the kitchen. "When will everyone be here?"

"Between now and an hour I suppose." Elena heard the beeping from her probe thermometer go off and she raised her hand to bring up a monitor to check the temperature of their turkey. "It's done Syn, could you take it out please?" The smaller one nodded and looked around a moment before finding the potholders to protect her hands. The oven door was opened and an audible gasp came from Vivio when the large bird was placed on a setting point on the counter top. The mother stepped to the side to allow Vivio a chance to inspect it closer, mouth open in awe. "We have having a lot of people over," the older woman told her guest with an amused tone. "Some of them are bringing side dishes and a large country style ham. Not to mention cakes and pies and dinner rolls. Make sure to eat your fill okay?"

"Yes ma'am." Vivio nodded to her and moved out of the way again. "Is there anything I can do?" Her question was cut off as the doorbell rang out.

"Syn, be a dear and get that," Elena told her daughter with a nudge. "They may need help carrying in some food."

"Come on, Vi." Syn pulled her friend along with her. "I don't know these people either so I'll feel better if you're with me."

Vivio laughed and clasped her hands behind her back as Syn opened the door. "Welcome!" She greeted cheerfully, only to be greeted with silence. The small pause made Syn look questioningly at the little red headed female standing at the door. Turning her eyes to Vivio, she felt a small pain in her chest at the sudden fearful look on her girlfriend's face. "Vi...ta?"

"Vivio... Vivio!" The smaller one lunged forward only to be sidestepped. The grapple missed and Vivio was already crouched down, springing forward and out the door, only to crash headfirst with someone else.

The momentum made the two people fly past the three steps leading up to the house and instead land roughly on the concrete pathway leading up to it. "Ow!" The voice made Vivio freeze again, looking down at shock into dark brown eyes. "...Vivio?"

"Aunt... Hayate." Instead of moving away, she just stared down at the person below her before a hard blow to the head made her look back over at Vita.

"You idiot!" Vita yelled at her, pulling Vivio's face close to hers. "Where the hell have you been? Huh!? You know how hard we look for you!?"

Syn chose that moment to pull Vivio away from the two strangers and helped her to her feet. "First off, who are you people?" She demanded to know. Behind her she felt her shirt being gripped and when she turned, she had just enough time to catch her girlfriend when her shaking knees finally gave out. "Vi? Vivio!?"

Hayate slowly walked over to the shaking girl and knelt down, ignoring Syn's demand for her to give the girl room. "...Vivio...?" A slow hand came up and touched the girl, making her break into sobs. "...Come here." To Syn's surprise, Vivio all but fell into the awaiting arms. One hand went to the girl's head and stroked her hair while the other rubbed her back in a small circle.

The blue haired female looked in shock before standing up and rubbing her forehead with her index finger and thumb. "Will _someone_ please tell me what is going on here!?"

Hayate spoke softly to Syn while still hugging Vivio. "Are you Elena-chan's daughter?"

"Yes."

"I'm Hayate... Vivio's aunt."

"Aunt..." Syn looked down at the crying girlfriend. '_The way she talked before made me think her family was dead...'_ Vivio finally tried to calm herself down and slowly stood up with Hayate's help. She looked at the short brown haired girl but couldn't seem to form any words to say to her. After a few moments Syn finally shivered and crossed her arms. "Well if we're all going to stand around and say nothing, let's at least do it inside." She got a curt nod from the red head and the group slowly made their way to the still open front door where Elena was waiting for them.

A few minutes later and Vivio found herself sitting on the couch staring into the cup of wassell that was keeping her hands warm. Although she was hunched over, staring over her cup and to the floor, Hayate still sat next to her along with Syn on the other side. Vita was a little bit away, sitting in a chair with a glare that was mixed between wanting to hug the blond and hitting her again. Finally Vivio spoke, voice raspy from her earlier crying spell and tight throat. "How did you find me?"

Hayate took the question before Vita could scold her. "We never stopped looking for you, but I honestly didn't know you were going to be here."

"Why?"

"Why what?" Hayate asked back gently.

"Why did you keep looking?" Her voice picked up a little as she tried to fight back another wave of tears. "I told you not to!"

"Vivio," Hayate took her hands. "When you ran away-"

"Whoa!" Syn interrupted them instantly. "Ran away!?"

Vivio swallowed but still answered. "I didn't just leave... I left them a note and sneaked off..."

Syn stared at her in shock before leaving back on the couch and rubbing her temples. Hayate spoke up again to continue where she left off. "When you left us, we were really worried. We searched constantly but couldn't find you... No places were rented with your name, nor job applicants anywhere..."

Vivio gave a small smile that held no humor in it. "I used my middle name only to get my apartment and I don't use my name at work."

"So," Vita picked up. "We each took turns going to different cities when not on missions to try and find you. Privacy laws prevented us from using our positions to sniff you out. It was hard, you know."

Vivio looked down again. "I told you not to..."

"Like we wouldn't!" Hayate scolded her before stopping to settle down again. "Vivio, we all love you, we couldn't-"

"That's why!" Vivio yelled, making both Syn and Hayate jerk slightly in shock. Tears began to form in her eyes again, rolling down her cheeks and dripping onto her wrist and into her drink. "I couldn't handle it... Everyone..." She sniffed hard and tried to talk while her breathing started getting hard again. "Every mission, every battle, every training exercise, every....everything!" She shook her head. "Everyone I loved, always getting hurt, always risking their lives... I just knew that someday... it would be like _that_ again..." She felt Syn take her cup when she started having trouble holding onto it and instead bent over more, hugging herself. "I couldn't deal with it! Every day, wondering if you would survive, wondering if I would answer the door to see an officer giving me that look again!" The memory of standing by her parent's graves as they were lowered into them came back into her mind. "I couldn't go through that again! I had to get away, to forget everything!" Her throat hurt even more, making her stop her yelling to try and let it relax so she could inhale again over the body shaking cries.

Hayate sat quietly for a moment before slowly nodding. "It's hard, isn't it?" Her voice was soft, filled with sadness. "Every day, worrying if everything will be okay..." She testingly moved her arm to place around Vivio's shoulders and took it as a good sign when she didn't pull away. "But it's something that we just have to bear... we have to trust in everyone, that they will come back to us." Her niece looked over at her with puffy red eyes and a shaking lip. "Vivio, you can't think about them not coming back to you... but that they _are_ coming back to you..." Leaning forward, she hugged the crying girl softly. "Every time we were on a mission, they would talk about coming home to you." She felt Vivio go stiff but she kept on, voice kind and motherly. "When I'm out there, I think about coming back to look for you... to find you and bring you back to us... just as we all want to come back to you."

Vivio broke again, throwing herself against Hayate and holding her tightly, sobbing out apologies over and over again whenever she had enough air to do so. The woman holding her rubbed her back again and spoke gently into her ear once more. "Shhh... Its okay Vivio. I understand your feelings...But running away wasn't the answer. You should have come to me,.. I'm your aunt you know."

"St-"Vivio's works were stuttered. "Still?"

This time Hayate's eyes moistened. "Yes. Yes, you silly girl." They hugged once more and Hayate finally caved into her desire to cry. Loud gasps of air were taken as they two hugged each other tightly. "I missed you so much! I felt like- like a part of my life was missing!"

"I'm so sorry!" Vivio buried herself deeper against her aunt's chest.

Syn waited patiently for the outbreak to end and offered her hand to hold when they two finally parted. A helpless look was given to the blond but an encouraging squeeze of the hand showed her that she was there for her in any way she could. After getting a nod, the blue haired one got up from the couch and walked to the kitchen to lean against the refrigerator. "I feel so helpless..." Syn looked over to the wall where the soft crying sounds from the group could still be heard. "This is obviously some huge part in her life but I can't do anything."

Elena gave her a soft look before turning back to the lunch she was preparing still. "Sometimes you being there is the best you can do for someone. Even if you can't give her advice or make her happy again by doing something, simply letting her know that the option to go to you is available, it's okay."

"I know but..." She sighed and shook her head. "It makes me think just how little I know her..."

"You two haven't been dating long at all. You rushed head first into everything; don't you think it's a little obvious that you don't know everything about her? Part of a relationship is figuring it out."

Syn stayed quiet a moment before slowly nodding. "I can't believe she ran away though... well... I always knew that porn stars normally had really bad childhoods and were generally... I guess 'not right' in the head would be the best term I could use right now... But she was so happy looking, so... normal." She closed her eyes. "And she actually had a past that would normally make me not try because I would have thought she would have too much emotional baggage."

"Do you regret it?"

"No," the reply came honestly. "Vivio is Vivio. I knew there would be a lot to accept if I got with her and I decided that I would. She tries so very hard for me, it would be an insult if I didn't for her." She blinked at the sudden fond look she was getting from her mother and blushed slightly. "Don't give me that." She held out Vivio's cold cup of wassail. "Refill so I can offer it to her to sooth her throat." The doorbell ringing once more made the daughter place the cup on the counter and walk to the front door to welcome a pink haired woman along with a short haired blonde.

Over the span of an hour and a half, Vivio slowly began to stop crying and was able to hug everyone as they made it to the gathering point. The questions were held off until all of the old forwards were gathered along with Hayate's family. In order to give the girl more time to settle down and get used to being next to all of her old friends whom she had grown up with, Elena and Kaith started getting everyone together at the large dining room table to prepare for their thanksgiving meal. Plates were passed around and after a buffet style trip around the kitchen, everyone sat together after a little bickering of who got to sit next to Vivio. Finally the girl gathered her nerves and began to tell her story.

"I Guess I should start at the beginning?" Taking a moment to get a small sip of her drink, she closed her eyes a moment before looking around the table. Hayate, Vita, Signum, Shamal, Zafira, Subaru, Tea, Elio, Caro, Syn, and the two parents she had just met were all looking at her with a gaze mixed with curiosity and encouragement. After using the moment to think about her words some more, she finally continued. "Well… After I ran away I found a little place that would let me stay without putting up a deposit on rent… I got a little behind on my bills and I couldn't really afford to eat much of anything… Job hunting was really difficult, as no one really wanted to hire an inexperienced young girl…" She half expected someone to interrupt her tale, but no replies or questions came just yet. "I, um, found a job that paid for a little bit of work" Scratching her cheek, she tried to debate explaining her hated first experience or not.

Syn spoke up then, making everyone look at her for a brief moment. "But those jobs didn't pay well enough so you had to find another one, right?"

Taking the offered escape route to skip the unpleasantries, Vivio nodded and went on. "Right. I did, however, meet someone by chance who saw what I did and… Well, he took me away from the place I didn't like and introduced me to my current job."

Shamal spoke up when the girl paused a moment. "What is your job?"

Vivio used her food to give herself some time to build up the anticipation before finally smiling at them. "I'm in adult entertainment." The expected silence came and she continued to eat at her lunch to give everyone a moment to let it sink in. Finally, Subaru asked the question that was on everyone's minds.

"What, you shoot porns?!"

"SUBARU!" The collected shouts made the blue haired girl wince and sink back in her chair, a light shade of blush along her cheeks.

"Yes," the simply reply made everyone turn back to Vivio. Her eyes closed and a smile was on her lips. "It was scary at first, but now it's actually a really fun job. I've made a lot of friends who look out for me, can laugh while I'm at work, have lots of free time to do whatever I want and… whatever I want really…" She trailed off when the shocked looks didn't go away. "I'm used to this, go ahead and take a moment." Going back to her food, Vivio began to nibble on a few things on her plate.

"This…" Everyone turned to Hayate, who seemed to be the most affected by the words. "This isn't true, right?"

Vivio gave her an apologetic look. "Sorry, Aunt Hayate, I'm telling the truth. It's nowhere near as bad as you think, though. All of the really weird and bizarre things everyone is thinking right now is not true, so don't linger on them. I'm very well respected at my studio, I can pick and refuse any jobs I want, it's insanely sanitary and I have full benefits as well as a registered nurse on site that I can visit any time for free. I'm _very_ healthy and- Aunt Hayate are you crying?"

"My little girl…"

"Oh don't be like that…" Vivio leaned over and hugged the woman, getting a tight hug back. "Really, it's not bad at all. I'll explain it in more detail later okay?" She got a nod and another close embrace before Hayate finally pulled away and wiped her eyes. "So," Vivio tried to keep going so everyone wouldn't linger on that part too long during lunch. "I work, have a steady paycheck that's rather nice now, and do everything any other normal girl does. I go out with friends, watch movies, and even have a really understanding girlfriend." She smiled over at Syn, who grinned back with her support. "Any questions so far?" She could tell right away that everyone wanted to ask at least one thing. "I'm serious: it's a nice job. I can go into details later, but right now let's not focus on that."

Signum, seeming to have recovered the fastest, spoke up next. "How did you hide from us for so long?"

"I only used my middle name to register things. My apartment, bills, and letters all go to a girl simply named _Hayate_." Turning to look at her aunt, she smiled lightly. "Work keeps my name a secret and I know how the missing people thing works so I worked around it… I'm sorry."

Vita scoffed across the table but Tea spoke up next. "How did you meet Syn if you were avoiding the military? Elena is one of Hayate's close friends."

Vivio smiled playfully. "I didn't know she was connected like that. I knew her mother was in the service but I never expected their paths to cross since everyone I knew was such a high rank and Miss Virage was retired… But I met Syn at a bar." Her lips turned into a small smirk. "Syn was drunk as a skunk and was trying to bed me." She allowed a moment for Syn's father to send a disapproving glare while the mother laughed at the situation. "She passed out on me after I bought her a few rounds so I took her home to sleep on my couch. I couldn't just leave her there, you know?"

A nod came from Subaru. "Just like your parents."

The blonde smiled at them after eating a little more of her dinner. "So, Syn and I had a nice start at a relationship, hit a rather bumpy part midway, and somehow managed to smooth things out again. We're currently trying to adjust to each other as best we can… That basically brings us up to speed. Everything else is every-day life activity."

Vita spoke up next, finally voicing the question that had been lingering on her mind. "So now that we found you, what are you going to do? There are rooms at the base, as well as jobs." The question was spoken like a statement, her stubbornness showing through as always.

Syn went stiff as everyone looked at her girlfriend. '_The base is almost a ten hour drive one-way from home... If she moves away..._'

Vivio didn't answer at first, but rather looked at everyone around the room. "I know I was stupid when I was younger, thinking that running away would fix my problems... But Hayate made me realize something; that loving someone doesn't mean just fearing for them, but rather trusting in them. I know that it will be hard for me to get back used to speaking with everyone again after so long… Feeling these things that I grew up with but pushed away." Closing her eyes, she thought about it.

"Vivio," Hayate's words made the blond look over at her. "You can stay with me as well."

Smiling at her adopted aunt, Vivio shook her head softly. "I would like to be with everyone all the time but..." She looked over at Syn and smiled fondly at her. "I have things here as well... I created a life for myself, all on my own, by not giving up... I know some of... well probably all of you, don't like my job, but it's not really so bad. I came all this way, made myself known, made friends... I know it's a life that you probably wish I didn't have, but Nanoha-mama always told me to never give up. If I left it now, I feel like I would be quitting for the easier life... Syn here helped me recover everything and understand what it means to live and love. I can't ask her to leave her great job to come live with me over there, nor can she ask me to stay here... So I must go with what my instincts tell me..." She smiled at them happily. "I'm going to continue living my life at home, and ask for a part-time transfer to the area where the new division is. I'm sure I can spend at least a week a month down there."

A collected sigh of acceptance came from most everyone in the room, save for Hayate, who was looking down with sad eyes. "I see..."

Vivio gazed at the woman for a few moments before noticing that their plates were empoty. "Aunt Hayate, want to take a small walk with me?"

"...Yes." The two stood up together and walked to the door, stopping just a moment as Vivio whispered something into Syn's ear before catching up. The cold air greeted them outside, making each one huddle into their jackets before starting to walk aimlessly long the sidewalk of the small community. "It's been a long time since we've taken one of our walks, hasn't it Vivio?"

"Mmhn." She nodded and moved to walk closer together. "...I'm really sorry about what I did."

"I know..." A small spell of silence washed over them before picking back up. "I really missed you. I thought about you all the time... how you were doing, if you were eating alright, if there would be a moment where you would call to check in with me..."

"...I'm sorry." Vivio looked towards the ground yet again and watched the cracks move along the stone as they continued along their way. "There were many times where I tried to dial your number but I always hesitated before finishing it. I knew you would come and get me, even if I told you not to... Then I would be right back where I was. Foolish pride, stupidity, there are many things you could call it. I was just trying to push everything away before I got hurt again."

"With your background, losing both of your parents at the same time... I can't even begin to understand what went through in your mind... I'm sorry I wasn't there for you."

"You were hurt." Vivio told her softly, stopping at once. "Everyone was."

"It doesn't matter. I should have been-"

"Hayate!" Vivio's word broke, making the woman turn to her. "Nothing could have been done." The look in her eyes made Vivio finally realize what had made the girl so sad. "Did you... blame yourself?"

"...Every day." She reached to wipe her eyes and turned to look over the area they were at so she wouldn't have to stare into the heterochromic eyes. The trees swayed in the light wind, leaves falling only to be swept into the ever moving current of air. "I always wondered if I could have stopped you from running away… could have helped you in some way-"

"You were the best aunt any girl could have asked for." Vivio moved to stand by her again and looked out over the community along the hillside with her. "You still are. Knowing that you were out there somewhere gave me strength. I kept telling myself: _When I'm able to meet her again, I'll have her tell me that she's proud I never gave up_." She looked over at Hayate and saw that she was silently trying to fight back tears. "You were always there for me, but I know... Even if you weren't in the hospital, I still would have left. It wasn't because you weren't there to stop me, I just..." She sighed. "I can't make any excuses, I was stupid." Her eyes dropped down to the sidewalk again, watching a small trail of ants move around their feet to continue along their way.

"Let me be there for you now." Hayate placed both hands on Vivio's shoulders. "Please. Please quit and come live with me?"

Vivio leaned into the offered hug and held her crying aunt while trying not to lose it herself again. "I'll stay with you when I come visit... but my job is part of who I am. I know you don't like it-"

"I _hate_ it!" Hayate countered, voice angry but not at the girl in her arms. "My little girl..."

"I'm a big girl."

"You're _my_ little girl!" Hayate interrupted, shaking her head and speaking quickly. "I want you back, I want to look after you, like they wanted me to!"

Vivio wiped her eyes. "They would be proud of me for living, even if I made a mistake."

Hayate couldn't deny that. "Even so...I don't like it."

"Syn didn't either." Vivio revealed while starting to walk again, now holding Hayate's hand.

"What changed her mind?"

Vivio looked up at the sky, watching the soft white clouds ride the breeze. "I wonder..." She smiled at them and turned back down to see where they were going. "Maybe she finally understood that I love her, that my job is work and nothing else... I guess everyone else is going nuts right now over it as well. But my life isn't as bad as people may think... I have a really nice apartment, I've been promoted recently to the point where I will actually have enough money to spend on things that I don't even need, and I have a lot of friends as well... Even more that I can finally face everyone again. Aunt Hayate, don't think that my life was really bad. I had some hard times, but I kept going. Even if you're upset, I hope I can explain it all to you..." She smiled softly. "I'd like you to accept it as part of who I am."

Hayate sighed and rubbed her eyes with her middle finger and thumb. "This will take some getting used to on everyone's part."

"I know, right?"

Giving in, the older woman looked up at Vivio and sighed. "Just promise me you will come stay with me as often as you can? I can even arrange for you to be picked up so you won't have to drive."

Vivio nodded happily. "Nothing would make me happier than staying with you as much as possible." The two looked at each other a moment before hugging once more. "I love you, Aunt Hayate."

"I love you too, Vivio. If you ever need anything at all, please come to me."

The two pulled back and looked at each other fondly. "There is one thing that I'd like..."

~**~

Vivio smiled sadly at the two glimmering stones in front of her. A pretty gloss covering made the words engraved so carefully onto them stand out even more. Her parent's names were lined with marble that sparkled in the sun's setting light. Ever so carefully, the girl knelt down before them and brought her hands up to clasp in front of her chest while closing her eyes. '_Mamas... I'm finally here. It's been a while, hasn't it?'_ A small tear escaped her eyelashes and ran down her cheek. '_I'm sorry about that. You see, life has been a little challenging for me... It's been a wild ride, but I've always held strong. Just like you taught me, Nanoha-mama._' Opening her eyes, she looked at the well kept area and smelt the fragrance of the incense they had burning. '_ I've come a long way, and grown up quite nicely. I'm sure you would be happy, Fate-mama, I have your way of thinking. I can just tell it when I need to calmly decide on what I should do._' Vivio slowly closed her eyes and re-opened them a moment later. '_It's strange, I had so many things that I wanted to say to both of you but now that I'm here I can't seem to find the words... I guess I should tell you how happy I am right now. I've met all my friends again and was forgiven for a past mistake. I feel like a new person now, and I know that my future will be wonderful. I even have someone who loves me. Imagine that, someone who can put up with me.'_ She grinned to herself and bowed her head again, smiling. '_I will tell you in detail about her later, when I come back... I have so much to say. Right now, I just want to let you know that I love you both. So much. Thank you for everything you've done for me, and for teaching me right from wrong and... and everything. Just everything. I love you, Fate-mama, Nanoha-mama._'

As she opened her eyes a small breeze blew her hair across her face, bringing with it two soft feathers that were as white as snow. They both stopped and lay before her, crossing each other just between the two graves. With a smile, Vivio looked up at the sky and could feel the warmth in her heart that she remembered when her parents used to hold her as a child.


End file.
